The connection
by aelitagirlrox101
Summary: Zoe is adopted and doesnt know who her real parents are. When told she is moving to where she was born, France, she keeps having nightmares about a certain elf. What will happen when she meets the lyoko gang. IM RE-WRITING THE FIRST FEW CHAPPIES!
1. Goodbye

*** Ok so I decided to try and rewrite some of my earlier chapters cos i wasn't too happy with them, hope you enjoy them **

**Hey guys! I'm back with yet****again****another fanfic giving me the grand total of….2! Amazing I know. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing. So this story is about a girl(Zoe) who after 13 years of living in Australia, is told she is moving back to the place she was born, France. She just happens to go to the same school as the lyoko gang AND she just happens to make friends with them. .HAPPEN.**

**Keep in mind that this will be the shortest chapter of the lot and they will get a LOT longer**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO**

**On with the story…**

A girl lay restlessly in her bed, tossing and turning. She was having a nightmare. An elf was running through a forest trying to get away from a pack of wolves. The growling, oversized dogs were rapidly catching up, but the elf refused to give up, it's adrenaline kicking it into high gear and it just kept running and running until…the girl awoke with a scream and shot upwards, beads of cold sweat trickling down her now pale face. "Are you ok Zoe?" asked her mum hurrying into her room a few seconds later, after being awoken by her child's screams. Her voiced was laced with concern.

"I'm…I'm fine mum, sorry I woke you" Zoe mumbled with a shaky sigh.

"That's ok sweetheart, it's time to get up anyway, our plane leaves in just three hours" her mother yawned and stretched her arms.

"Oh yeah I forgot, today's the day we move to France" muttered Zoe.

"Isn't it exciting" said her mother, her face lighting up and she grinned at the still heavy breathing girl.

"I guess" replied Zoe, immediately thinking of her friends that she would have to leave behind. Noticing her daughters sadness, she tried to offer some words of comfort.

"I'll miss my friends too" she smiled sadly, her voice jerking Zoe out of her thoughts.

"Are you a mind reader or what" Zoe laughed. Her mum joined in before adding. "It's obvious what you're thinking about" and disappeared out Zoe's bedroom door.

ZOES POV

I flopped back down on to my pillow. I had been having that same nightmare ever since my parents had told me that we were moving to France a couple of months ago. Well I shouldn't say her parents; after all they are only my foster parents. I had been put up for adoption in France when I was only six months old. Nobody knew who my real parents were as I was left inside the hospital waiting area. The police had put many ads in the paper, even on the TV but no-one came to get me. So they decided that the only thing left to do was put me up for adoption. At the time, my adopted parents, Clarissa and Mike, just happened to be on a holiday in France and were fascinated by my unusual bright pink hair and the way I came about being put up for adoption, and as they were unable to have children of their own, they thought there would be no harm having a look. According to them it was love at first sight *insert dramatic music here* and so they adopted me and bought me back to Australia, where I have been living ever since.

I trudged down the stairs and plonked myself down on one of the steps. "Morning dad" I said with a yawn as I spotted Mike on his Ipad, with an unreadable yet clearly tired face.

"Hey pinkie" he glanced up at me with a smile. Pinkie was his nickname for me because of my hair. Very creative I know.

"What is this dream you keep having all about?" Clarissa suddenly asked coming through the front door.

"Well...um…it's um" I couldn't tell them the truth, they would just think I'd gone nuts. "I…keep dreaming that…uh…I'm going to randomly run into my birthparents in the street" I lied. '_Very _articulate' I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Sweetheart, I know you must be feeling nervous, but your parents probably wouldn't recognise you for starters, and you wouldn't recognise them. But why does that make you wake up screaming?" Clarissa inquired.

"I dunno" I shrugged. "Well" I said standing up "I'm going to get dressed now. No point just sitting here doing nothing" and with that, made my way back up to my room.

"Try not to take forever pinkie, we've got to leave in two hours" Mike teased from downstairs. Ignoring him, I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans with a white singlet along with a pair of faded pink ballet flats, knowing that I was just going to change into more comfortable clothes later. I also had a hot pink hoodie on. Casually sauntering down the hall and into the bathroom (that was now bare expect for the mirror) I stared at myself, still groggy from my rude awakening. Throwing my hair up into a messy pony tail, I slowly applied some foundation and eyeliner. I actually didn't think I took that long, but as I walked down stairs again, I realised I had been an hour. 'Woops'. When I got outside with my suitcases thumping heavily down the outside stairs, I had to blink like mad and shield my eyes from the sun, it was like when you walk out of the movies and into the open...but worse.

"Too bright" I wailed dramatically.

"I'll take that" said Mike coming over to me, taking my bags and chucking them into the boot. Climbing into the car, I waited for Mike and Clarissa to finish packing and tried to get some extra shut eye. I thought about what my new life might be like. I had been enrolled in a school called Kadic Academy which was only about a two minute walk from out new house, thank God. I wanted to call my best friend Ricki and smuggle her into my suitcase, I was going to miss her so much along with my other friends. Beside me, my cat mischief was meowing desperately in his cage.

It's ok mate, I don't want to go either" I whispered to him and attempted to stroke him through the holes of his cage. The front doors of the car opened and Clarissa and Mike jumped inside.

"Are you ready pinkie?" Mike asked as he and Clarissa put their seatbelts on and started up the car.

"As I'll ever be" I replied with a sad sigh. Looking out the window, I kept my eyes glued to the house and didn't look away until we turned sharply and it was no longer in my view.

**Well what do u think? Luv it hate it PLEASE review and tell me what you think, I need at the very least one review before I continue to write.**

**Aelitagirlrox101**


	2. Airports and Visions

As I looked out the window, I saw a blur of familiar places rush by. The netball courts where I used to play a game every Saturday for a couple of months a year since I was five, the park where I fell over and broke my arm and the swimming pool where I had actually had my first kiss in year three. Tears slowly started to slide down my cheeks. I shook my head.

"Hey mum have you got any gum on ya?" I asked brushing the water droplets off my face.

"Yeah" she passed 2 pieces to me "here you go".

Trying to distract myself,' I picked up my Iphone and tried to find a happy song to lift my mood. After settling for 'You make my dreams come true' by Hall and Oats, I fished around in my carry-on bag for a book and started reading. It worked. Well that is to say, it worked until a started feeling like I was about to throw up. After about half an hour though, I felt the car come to a sudden stop.

"We're here" Clarissa tried to offer a comforting smile. I chucked my book and Iphone back in my bag and looked out the window. It's no secret amongst everyone that knows me that I love going to the airport. I could literally spend a couple of days in an airport and be completely happy. I'm weird like that, but to be totally honest I don't care. Today, however, is completely different. The giant building flanked by jumbo jets did not excite me whatsoever. Giving an overly dramatic sigh, I stepped out of the car.

"Here are your bags sweetheart" said mum giving me two, large suitcases. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a kid almost stop as they analysed my hair. I let out a soft groan and mumbled string of incoherent words. The boy quickly turned away when he realised that I could see them staring at me and speed walked back to his parents.

I lugged my heavy suitcases down the footpath instantly wishing I didn't have so many clothes and again my thoughts about my new life in France might be like. My first obstacle was the language. I couldn't speak French to save my life. Sure I could say the basics like 'Bonjour', but I could not for the life of me string an actual, comprehendible sentence together. This made me very nervous about the school that I would be attending. I mean I had seen plenty of pictures of it, and it did look very nice and all of the reviews from past pupils looked great but the thought of not even being able to communicate with anyone made the thought of being the new girl even more daunting.

"Come on Zoe" Mike yelled looking at me from over his shoulder "my mum walks faster than you". I rolled my eyes and attempted to run/fast walk up to him.

As we entered the airport, I was almost blown backwards by the blast of cool aircon that was placed at the entrance above our heads. We walked, well correction, Mike and Clarissa walked, I stumbled over my two BIG suitcases over to the business class bag check-in lane, aka, the longest queue as far as the eye could see. I had to admit, I was quite excited about the plane ride itself. You see I had never flown business class before. My Mike and Clarissa said that they would book business class tickets to try and make up for the fact that I had no say in our move to France.

"See ya buddy" I whispered as I saw Mischief carried away to be put into the animal travel section of the plane. Once we checked in, went through security and finally made it to the area with all the shops, we had to walk the length of the Great Wall of China to reach our gate. Confidently located next to it, was the airlines lounge area. I trailed behind Mike and Clarissa as we found some couches to plonk ourselves in. I sunk into the comfy chair and briefly shut my eyes before my grumbling stomach forced me to open them again. Clarissa laughed.

"Getting hungry yet?"

"Maybe" I replied standing up and surveying the area for breakfast items. I hastily walked over to where all the food was when I finally spotted it amongst the sea of business suits. My face fell slightly as I gazed over what was on offer. There was only your usual; cereal, toast, chocolate muffins…wait...chocolate muffins?

"Yeah!" I exclaimed quietly and grabbed a choc chip decorated muffin that was still warm to the touch. I hardly ever had muffins for breakfast because mum always said something about that they were unhealthy and something else along those lines. I tried to argue that pancakes are just as bad and we have them every Saturday morning. But of course I'm the teen, and she's the adult so I don't win any arguments, which, in my opinion, is highly discriminative I got myself a glass of orange juice and navigated my way back to my table.

"Muffin eh?" said mum as she saw me place it down triumphantly on the table.

"It's a special occasion" I said as I started to gobble it down like it was the last thing I would ever eat. Clarissa just shook her head and smiled. That was definitely not the reaction I was expecting.

"Hey so we're stopping over in Singapore first right?" I asked trying to catch the crumbs that fell out of my mouth.

"Yep" Mike replied, not taking his eyes away from his paper. I had only been to Singapore twice before, and I would have rather we'd stayed there overnight or something instead of going straight to France, but like I said before, I don't win arguments. So after pondering over what could have been for a few moments, I sat there for the next two hours, flicking through my Iphone and playing apps I didn't even know I had and occasionally going back up to sneak another muffin before we finally heard our plane being called. I quickly gulped down the remainder of my OJ which in hindsight wasn't a very good idea as I soon found myself choking and spluttering whilst trying to gather my belongings together before we headed out the door and joined the queue for our gate that stretched halfway down the airport.

"I wonder how many hours this is going to take" I grumbled to myself.

When I finally got to the front of the line, I reluctantly handed over my ticket to the overly cheery women behind the ticket scanner. I trudged down the aisle to the plane door whilst absentmindedly reading over my ticket. Two more overly cheery women were standing at the entrance to the plane, looking at peoples tickets and telling them the location of their seats...even though it was clearly printed on the sheet. I forced a smile and gave my ticket to the women this auburn hair that was put in a tight bun. "37 J, straight down there" she motioned down the aisle.

"Thanks" I said and continued my fascinating journey to my seat. "You guys are ditching me" I laughed as I took a seat directly behind Mike and Clarissa.

"We thought you would have preferred your own space" Mike replied as I sat down. I looked around. I had a window right next to me, HEAPS of space in front of me, a screen at the back of Mikes chair and a really comfortable chair that, with a remote, could move up into down so it could turn into a bed.

"This is so cool" I squealed like a little kid on Christmas as I went up and down in the chair. After about five minutes, a man came out and he gave a demonstration of how to use the life jackets in case of an emergency and I wondered if he realised no one was watching him.

"Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome aboard flight A2639 to Singapore" a voice suddenly sounded. "My name is John and I will be your captain for this flight…" then he went on about the usual rubbish such as safety and so on. It felt like forever before we actually started to move. I looked out the window as we went from slowly crawling down the runway before quickly accelerating at a high speed and eventually pointing up into the sky. I loved take-off; it was my favourite part of flying and I couldn't for the life of me understand how some people were scared of it. After we eventually reached a point where it was deemed safe enough to listen to music, I put my headphones on and played a game of Tetris on the screen in front of me. I was starting to drift off to sleep when the sound of food trolleys bought me back to earth. Looking around I saw food trolleys slowly start to make their way down the aisle, so I quickly put my tray table down and continued my game.

"Ravioli or Spaghetti Bolognese?" a man asked politely when he reached my seat. 'Pasta or pasta? Hmm decisions, decisions...this is defiantly one of the harder ones'.

"Ummm I'll have the spag bol, thanks" I yawned.

"Certainly," he said as he placed the tray in front of me "and the drink with that?"

"Just a coke zero thanks".

"Here you go" he said and he placed one in front of me. I quickly thanked him and dug in to my small but still appetising looking meal. I didn't know how I could still be hungry after the embarrassing amount I had eaten earlier, but somehow I was and it about 10 minutes later everything on my tray was gone save the water. After lunch I again shoved my headphones in and quickly fell asleep. It seemed like only a few seconds later when I was suddenly pulled from my dreamland by John's voice coming over the speaker again.

"Hello again ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in approximately ten minutes so please do up your tray tables, put your seat in the upright position and open your window shades if they are down". I momentarily forgot my surroundings and tried to roll over and my actions were met with a sudden, painful jab in my side.

"Ow" I squeaked as I moved off my armrest and sleepily flicked through the various games on the screen. After we landed, we had to wait another 3 hours for our plane to France and I absentmindedly repeated the past 11 hours of my life.

"Cabin crew prepare the doors for landing" a voice suddenly sounded which bought me back from the land of Harry Potter 4 and into the world of the-end-of-my-second-10-odd-hour-plane-trip. Suddenly, realisation struck me. I was in France, in Europe. No longer was I in Australia or anywhere near it for that matter. This made me start to slightly panic for some reason I was suddenly engulfed by an overwhelming sense of sadness as we started to descend. 'What's going on?' I thought to myself, slightly dazed. Suddenly, I really wished I had some Panadol with me as all of my feelings were suddenly replaced by those of pain, it was like I had been hit on the back of the head with a hammer. I clutched the side of my now aching temples and let out soft whimpers of pain. Then, it was like a movie started to play in my head. I could suddenly see a woman with pink hair, just like mine. She was walking next to a man. They looked like husband and wife. The woman was carrying something. A baby. The baby was fast asleep in her arms. The woman was making some strange noises. She was crying. The man had a comforting arm around her. They walked into a hospital. They sat down in the waiting area. No-one was around, not even the receptionist. The women reluctantly put the baby down gently on the seat next to her. She stood up and rejoined the man who was waiting next to the door. He was starting to cry as well. She burst into tears before exiting the building with the man. Suddenly I knew who those people where, they were my parents. And I knew who the baby was, the baby was me.

Suddenly I could feel someone shaking me. I slowly cracked one eye open to reveal a blurry object in front of me. I blinked and the object became clearer.

"Mike?" I said, identifying it. He laughed.

"Fall asleep again? Well it has been a long day. Come on, we have to get to our new house". Still feeling extremely dazed, I followed Mike and Clarissa in a trance like state and it wasn't until we got into a taxi that I finally came to my senses. I glanced out the window at the scenery that was scrolling past. Wrapping my arms around me, I suddenly noticed the change in temperature. It was cold. REALLY cold. I sat in silence for the rest of the taxi ride whilst Mike and Clarissa chatted gaily with each other, they asked me the occasional question but they also noticed that I wasn't really in the mood to talk.

When we arrived at our house, I was blown away. It was amazing. It was a beautiful old-looking house complete with a simple but still gorgeous garden. I grabbed Mischief's cage and my two suitcases and followed Mike and Clarissa inside, trying to take in my surroundings which was kinda hard seeing as it was the middle of the night.

"Your room is upstairs" Clarissa said as she disappeared down a corridor.

I looked at the stairs in front of me. I grabbed my suitcases tight and tried as hard as I could to walk up the stairs. I looked in every room until I found the perfect one. It was at the very end. It was big and spacious and what's more, the removalist had beaten us here and my bed had already been set up, sheets and all, by some friends of ours that live I think about an hour's drive away, AND the boxes that had all my stuff in them were stacked in a corner. My bed was even next to a window which overlooked the garden. All of my sadness about leaving Australia suddenly vanished.

I pulled out some pj's from my suitcase and crawled into my bed, ot really hungry after all the plane food I had wolfed down. "Goodnight!" I yelled from my room. Clarissa came in to say goodnight, followed by Mike before they exited the room and I was left alone in my empty, dark room. Now that I was finally alone with my thoughts, I had time to think about the vision I had on the plane. Was it really a vision or had I just fallen asleep like Mike said. Nah, I had been in too much pain to have just fallen asleep. So if it really was a vision, what did it mean? Where those people in my vision actually my parents? I willed myself to stay awake so I could continue to analyse it but exhaustion quickly took over and I quickly fell into a deep slumber.

**So what do you guys think of the new version? I personally like it better : ) sorry it's take me so long to update, been really busy. Will hopefully get the next one up soon! **

**Aelitagirlrox101**


	3. The Hermitage

**Ok so this will probs be the last chappie I re-do for a while and i'm going to start focusing on new chapters cos i realise i haven't uploaded any for a while...so...yeah. Anyways, enjoy! I hope it's better this time **

**I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO**

I awoke to the smell of pancakes. A very yummy smell that I wished I could wake up to every day however I was unfortunately only able to on Sundays. I opened one eye and scanned the box filled room. The other eye soon joined the first. "Hey sleepy head" Clarissa chirped walking into my room and pulling up the blind.

"Morning" I said with a yawn whilst defending my now burning eyes as light flooded my previously dark room.

"Can you believe were in France?!" Clarissa continued as she stared out the window with a smile and a dreamy expression on her face.

No, not really" I said as memories from the day before played in my head. I attempted kick the covers off myself but ended just getting tangled in them. After freeing myself, I went over to Clarissa and hugged her while I too looked out the window.

"Isn't it just beautiful" she whispered.

"Mmmm" I said enjoying the moment.

"Let's go downstairs and have some brekkie" Mum said as she kissed me on the head and headed down stairs. "I'll be down in a sec" I yawned as I continued to look outside. Suddenly, a dull thudding pain entered my head, interrupting my peaceful moment. I clutched it and fell onto my knees. Another vision started. Mum and dad were sitting on a couch. Mum was holding something in her hands. Me. "Aren't they gorgeous?" My mother asked even though I was the only baby there and she gazed at my sleeping figure in her hands. The man nodded and started to rock a cradle even though I wasn't in it. The baby that mum was holding was wearing a T-shirt. Something was written on the T-shirt. Three letters. ZOE. I gasped and the pain subsided. 'Why' I thought to myself 'did that have to happen so early in the morning when I'm still struggling to enter the land of the living. These stupid vision should at least attack me when I'm not so vulnerable..geez'. I got up off my knees and sat on my bed. "Where they...my parents?" I pondered. Why was my dad was rocking the cradle when I wasn't even it? 'No wonder my friends think I'm crazy, my dad rocked empty cradles'. I stood up. My legs felt a bit like jelly and it took me awhile to stable myself. When I could walk properly, I made my way to the kitchen. Just as I entered the place that contained the source of the delicious smell, Mike thrust a plate into my hands. He then proceeded to 'throw' a pancake onto it. I stared at it with confusion as a thought suddenly struck me.

"What's the matter?" Mike asked, analysing my facial expression.

"How did you get the pancake mix?" I asked. Clarissa and Mike burst into laughter.

"Well you see Zoe, there are these places called the shops, and you can buy things from them. Such as pancake mix" Mike smiled. I blinked as the stupidity of my question slowly sunk in.

"I just woke up leave me alone" I said as I plonked myself down on a chair and dug in.

"Mike and I are going to catch up with some friends that live around here, would you like to come or do you want to explore on your own?" Clarissa inquired.

"Um, I'll go and do some exploring by myself" I decided.

"Ok but take your phone" Mike said as he started to put things away into the dishwasher.

"Will do" I stood up and travelled back to my room. Opening a box labelled 'clothes', I fished around before finding a pair of black skinny jeans, a white singlet and a grey hoodie. Another good thing about my room was that it had an ensuite. I quickly had a nice hot shower and wet through my daily bathroom routine before meeting my parents outside, feeling a bit more alive than I did half an hour ago. Mike handed me a set of keys.

"Be home before dark" he said as he joined Clarissa in a taxi. I waved as they drove off and for a couple of minutes I just stood there, taking in my surroundings. 'Ok, time to explore' and started off into a forest directly across from the house. For a while, I just wondered around aimlessly, following random paths until I somehow ended up at a house. I glanced up at it. It was a big, white house, surrounded by a breaking wooden fence. In my peripheral vision, I suddenly noticed a curved piece of wood stuck horizontally along the fence. I walked over to it.

"The Hermitage" I read aloud. I looked back at the house. 'Looks abandoned' I thought.

Cautiously I walked into the front garden and up the stairs. The front porch floorboards creaked under my weight as I walked to the front door. I gave it a slight nudge and it opened. I peered inside. "Hello?" I asked, my voice rebounding off the walls. When no-one answered I opened the door wider and stepped in. The inside of the house was dull and grey. 'Obviously abandoned' I thought as I looked around. I walked into to one of the rooms and stopped dead in tracks. There was a couch up against the wall. The couch had been torn up a bit and the colour had almost completely faded. But I instantly recognised it. I recognised it as being the couch from my vision. My eyes widened. The whole room, even though don't remember ever seeing it looked really familiar. There was a fire place at the other end of the room as well as a piano in the corner to the left of the fireplace that had an old cloth draped over it. I walked over to it and lifted up the cloth. Again I had another vision. My Mum was sitting on the couch again and she was holding me in her arms. My dad was playing on the piano. I faint sound of a baby crying could suddenly be heard. Even though I was fast asleep. "Franz dear could you go and clam her down?" mum asked. Franz nodded and got up from the piano. The vision ended. 'So Franz was my dad's name' I thought. I wonder what my mothers was. I left the room and entered the room straight across from it. It looked like a study. There was paper all over the floor as well as books although most of them were in a book case. In the middle there was a desk. On that desk was a photo frame. The photo was laying face down. I went over to it and picked it up. I gasped and almost dropped the photo when I saw the picture. It was a picture of my parents hand In hand. 'My actual parents' I thought excitedly 'in an actual picture'. 'I have to sit down'. I walked over to an old chair that was sitting in the corner. Obviously no-one had sat on it for a VERY long time because as soon as I did I fell straight through it. "Oof" I grunted as I hit the ground. Well at least I'm sitting down I thought and I smiled. I continued to sit there and just stare at the picture. The shrill sound of my phone ringing interrupted me from my 'trance'. "Hey dad" I said. "What's up?" "Where are you?" he asked "Its quarter past twelve". "Ohh sorry" I said standing up, brushing the dirt off me. "I must have lost track of time I'm on my way home". "Ok see you soon, Bye" he said. "Bye" I said and I flipped my phone shut. 'I'll have to come back here' I thought as I shut the front door. I had just walked down the steps and was making my way across the front yard when an idea sprang into my head. 'If I kept having visions whilst I was there, and if in one of them I was with my mum on a couch, the same one as in there AND there was even a photo of them in there (Which I had put in my pocket and was going to take home) then I must've…'. My eyes grew wide as something clicked in my head. 'OMG! I lived there!' I spun around to face the house. 'For the short period of time I was with my parents I lived here! This is amazing' I thought 'I will most certainly be coming back'.

After a couple of minutes of searching, I finally made my way back to my house. I burst through the front door, a smile glued to my face. "Where in here" shouted Clarissa from the kitchen. I skipped into the kitchen and found my lunch already on the table waiting for me. "You look awfully happy pinkie" said mike and I sat down and munched down my sandwich "Find anything exciting?" "You have no idea" I said my smile growing even wider. Mike and Clarissa just stared at each-other and continued eating.

For the rest of the day, we just watched TV. Oh and can you believe that we only just discovered that we have a pool. They forgot to mention it whilst advertising. When I finally emerged from the pool, I looked like a prune; what's more it was 6:00 o'clock. "What do you want for dinner sweetheart" Clarissa shouted to me from the kitchen. "I'm still feeling stuffed from the sandwich believe it or not, so I think I'll pass on dinner tonight" I replied as I entered the kitchen. "Well go have a shower then" said mum looking me. So I had my shower, brushed my teeth and sent a few emails to my friends. "Bedtime" mum said poking her head into my room. I looked at my watch, 9:30. "Ok" I said as I slipped into my bed. "Ready for school tomorrow?" she asked. "No" I said bluntly. She laughed before switching my light off and shutting the door. I really didn't want to go to school tomorrow, but it wasn't like I could choose. And I fell asleep that night thinking about the Hermitage.

**Well there you go, until next time! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(A/N I do realised that it was that actinon packed but believe me it will be later on)**

**Aelitagirlrox101**


	4. Lyoko

**Im back with another chapter up. Hope u like it! Oh and im going to try and space it out a bit more. **

**I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO BUT I DO OWN ZOE**

It kept running. It knew it wasn't going to make it unless it hid. Thinking fast it jumped into a nearby hole that was carved into a tree. It heard the wolves run by and it sighed with relief. By it relief was short lived when a wolf stuck its head through the hole. The elf gasped in horror. Zoe woke up and screamed. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and listened for any sounds that would indicate that her parents woke up. Silence. Zoe sighed in relief and lay there as she tried to calm herself down. It didn't work though, her heart still raced a million miles per second. Being as quiet as a mouse, she tiptoed into the kitchen and over to the fridge. She got out a jug of water and gulped the cool, refreshing liquid liked she hadn't drunk anything in weeks. When she had finished she felt a bit better. She quietly walked back upstairs and fell into her bed with a slight 'thump'. She glanced at her watch. 5:30. 'Might as well get up and get ready for' she gulped 'school'.

Zoes POV

I picked yesterdays clothes off the floor and headed into the bathroom. I stripped myself of my pyjamas and hopped into the shower. "That dream" I said slamming my hand against the bathroom wall. "Does it mean something? Why do I keep having it?" I asked talking to myself. I didn't want the shower to end but of course it had to. I slowly turned the handle and the water abruptly stopped. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my loving, fluffy towel and gratefully wrapped it around my shivering body. I sat down and leant against the wall. I kept replaying that dream over and over again. "The doll" I said suddenly. I had never seen it before but I suddenly seemed to know its name. "Mr Puck".

Someone knocked on my door. "Pinkie it's time to get up" said Mike coming in.

"I'm already awake dad, I'm in the shower" I replied.

"Oh ok well I'll see you downstairs then". I put my clothes on and scraped up my hair into a decent ponytail and walked back into my room. I kneeled down next to my bed and fished around under it until I finally found it. The photo. I carefully slide it out of the old frame. I placed the frame under my bed again and put the photo into my pocket. 'It'll be my good luck charm' I thought as I descended down the stairs .

"Morning sleepy head" said Clarissa who was sitting on a kitchen chair absorbed in the paper.

"Morning" I said. I put two pieces of toast into the toaster and while I waited for them to cook, I asked my parents a question, a question I had asked them so many times.

"Hey mum, dad, are you sure that you don't know ANY information about my birthparents. I don't know why I bothered to ask; they would probably just look at me, shake their heads and continue with what they were doing. But this time they didn't. In fact they stared at each other, with guilty expressions on their faces.

"Well?" I asked looking at them suspiciously.

"We can't keep hiding it forever, we might as well tell her" said Mike with a sigh. Clarissa nodded.

"Tell me what?" I asked, my voice starting to rise.

"Well, it's nothing to exciting" dad said.

"But we know what your parents look like" said Clarissa finishing Mike's sentence. I gasped.

"What! Why didn't you tell me" I asked, shocked that they had kept this from me from all these years.

"We didn't think it was that important" said Clarissa. "When they were leaving the hospital, they were caught on tape by the security camera.

"Well, what did the look like?" I asked. This was the moment of truth.

"Your mother had shoulder length pink hair, like you, and your dad had grey hair with dark glasses and a beard. 'Oh my gosh' I thought. 'Those visions and pictures, it was actually them'.

"Well, I'm glad you told me" I said.

"You're not too mad at us are you?" mum asked in a concerned voice.

"No, I'm not mad" I said smiling at them. I was about to give them both a hug when I smelt something unusual. "My toast!" I shrieked turning around to face the toaster while my parents burst into laughter behind me. As I guessed, my toast was burnt and by the time I had got two more slices out and eaten them, I was almost late for my fist day of school. "Bye mum, bye dad" I yelled as a sprinted out the door.

"Bye sweetheart, have a great day at school" Clarissa shouted. Apart from almost getting hit by a couple of cars, the walk to school was great. I stopped and looked above me and the looming sign. "Kadic Academy" I mumbled and I made my way through the gates. Finding the principles office was going to be my first challenge of the day. As I walked around the campus, I was getting more and more frustrated. "Where is that darn office" I mumbled. Obviously not quiet enough.

"Are you lost?" came a voice from behind me. I spun around to come face to face with…with a girl who looked strangely…familiar. And the most surprising thing of all, was that she had light pink hair, just like me except hers was a lot shorter than mine.

"Um yeah" I said "I'm looking for Mr Delmas's office"

"Oh ok I'll take you there" she said "Follow me".

"You must be new around here" she said.

"Is it that obvious" I said with a laugh.

"Kinda" she said giggling. "What's your name?"

"Zoe" I replied. "And yours?"

"Aelita" she said. 'Aelita' I thought 'that name sounds incredibly familiar'.

"If you want" said Aelita "You could sit with me and my friends and lunch, that is if you don't have anyone else to sit with". 'Might as well' I thought 'it's not like I have anyone else to sit with.

"Sure" I said smiling "thanks".

"My Pleasure" she said. We suddenly came into a room that looked like reception.

"Miss" said Aelita politely "this is Zoe, she's new to Kadic and she needs to see the principle".

"Certainly" said the women behind the desk. "Just go through that door" and she indicated to a door that had 'PRINCIPLES OFFICE' written next to it.

"I'll wait here for you" said Aelita as I walked into Mr Delmas's office.

"Okay, Thanks" is said as I closed the door.

"You must be Zoe Smith" said Mr Delmas standing up in his chair.

"Uhh yeah nice to meet you sir" I said nervously.

"Sit down" he said nodding at a chair. I sat down and he followed my actions. He opened and closed some draws before finally saying "ahh here it is". He handed me a piece of paper.

"This is your time table" he said. "Don't worry it's not very confusing although if you get lost trying to find your classes, just ask a teacher or another student".

"Ok" I said "thanks".

"My pleasure, I would also like to inform you that lunch is at 12:15 and ends at 1:15 and the final bell rings at 3:05".

"Thank you sir" I said standing up. "It was nice to meet you" and I headed towards the door.

"You're welcome Zoe" he said. I shut the door quietly behind me. Aelita spotted my time table and asked "Could I have a look at your schedule?"

"Sure" I said handing her the piece of paper.

"Interesting" she said "That's so cool; you have the same classes as me!"

"At least I'll know someone in my class then" I said a smile growing wide on my face.

"Speaking of classes" said Aelita "they start in just five minutes we should get going". So we walked out from reception and out onto the campus. My first period was maths with a teacher called Ms Meyer and I can tell you that the building did not look friendly at all. It was pretty much just a tall, brick, dull grey building. We went inside and walked along a corridor before entering a room. The room was a lot more, how can I say this, friendlier looking than what I thought it was going to look like. The windows were open as well as the blinds and sun poured through the windows lighting up the room. Ms Meyer was standing at the front of the room. She was an elderly woman who looked soft and gentle. 'This maths lesson should go ok' I thought.

"You must be Zoe" she said. I nodded shyly and looked around the room. "Tell us a bit about yourself" she said as Aelita sat down next to a boy with blonde hair and glasses.

"Well, my name is Zoe Smith and I was born in France but I moved to Australia when I was only one year old and I've lived there ever since until a little while ago when we moved" I said nervously.

"That's great and welcome back to France, you can take a seat next to…" she looked around the class for an empty seat. "Next to Odd, Odd put your hand up". A boy who was pretty much just dressed in purple, with blonde hair that was stuck up into a spike with a purple diamond in the middle stuck his hand up high into the air. I slowly made my way over to where he was sitting and plonked myself down next to him. Ms Meyers started the maths lesson.

"Hi" he whispered "I'm Odd, Odd Della Robbia, I like your accent".

"Thanks" I whispered back, blushing. He winked. I could feel my face going bright crimson. About halfway through the lesson, I could hear a soft beeping sound. I was about to ask Odd if he could hear it to but when I turned to look at him he was nodding at Aelita, the boy Aelita was sitting next to and another guy who had brown hair. And suddenly, Odd stood up.

"Excuse me Ma'm, but I don't feel to good, could I please go to the infirmitry?"

"Well all right, who will take Mr Della Robbia to the infirmitry?"

"I will" said Aelita, the boy she was sitting next to and the guy with the brown hair all at once.

"Well, I guess it's better if you go in a group, but make it snappy" said Ms Meyer. They all left the room in a hurry. I knew for a fact that they weren't taking Odd to the infirmitry, but where were they going? I sighed and looked out the window to try and amuse myself. And you wouldn't believe what I saw, Aelita, Odd and the other two all running into the woods. "I have to find out what their up to" I mumbled to myself.

"Uh excuse me miss" I said standing up.

"Yes Zoe?" asked Ms Meyer.

"Um, could I err please go to the um bathroom?" I stammered.

"Of course, do you need anyone to go with you?"

"Oh no, I'll be fine by myself" I said and I quickly hurried out of the room. As soon as I was out of the room, I started to run down the hallway, I went around a few corners before finally finding myself outside again. I ran into the woods as fast as my legs could carry me. Just when I thought I'd lost them, I saw then lid of a manhole shut in the middle of a clearing. I decided to wait a couple of seconds before I opened it myself. There was a ladder going down. 'Probably leading to the sewers' I thought. 'But why would they go down to the sewers?' I asked myself. It just didn't make any sense. I dropped down from the ladder and sure enough I was in the sewer. I heard voices coming from around the corner and as I rounded it I could easily spot Aelita's pink hair and I followed her and her gang of friends. They stopped at another ladder and one by one went up it. After waiting a couple of seconds I went up as well. I opened the lid that was blocking my way and climbed through the hole to find myself…on a bridge, leading into a old- looking factory. I ran to the entrance of the factory just in time to see an elevator go down.

'How did they get down there?' I asked myself. From where I was standing and where the elevator was it was a pretty big drop. Then I saw three ropes swinging freely in the air just in front of me. Ok, here goes, I took a couple of steps backwards before running forward and grabbing onto one of the ropes. But unfortunately for me, my hand slipped from the rope and I came crashing down onto the cold, hard floor. Everything instantly went black.

I groaned in pain as I groggily stood up. I didn't know how long I had been out cold for, but I did remember trying to swing from that rope and falling down. No, wonder my head hurts so much. I stood up but I had to lean on to the post for support. I looked around to see that I was in an old factory. Then I remembered Odd, Aelita and the other two people coming down here and I remembered that I was following them. More pain shot into my head as yet again another vision started.

My dad was walking towards the elevator holding hands with…no, I couldn't be, Aelita? Well it looked like Aelita, anyway he went over to the elevator and pushed in a code. The code was 3142. The elevator shut and they went down.

The vision stopped. "I'm going to get a permanent headache if this keeps up" I grumbled to myself. I stumbled into the elevator and entered in the code. The doors shut. Butterfly's came into my stomach as the elevator went down and creaked open. The boy that Aelita had sat next to in class was sitting at a massive, and I mean massive computer. "Umm hi" I said. He didn't say anything though, he just stared at me, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich have just been devirtualised and Yumi need's you to reprogram the overwing" came Aelita's voice through, believe it not the computer! My gaze snapped to the computer. "Is Aelita like, inside that computer?" I asked, my eyes growing wide. He just nodded meekly before turning back to the computer.

"We have a problem guys, Zoe has discovered the supercomputer" he said to the computer.

"Zoe?" Aelita asked, her voice sounding surprised. The elevator suddenly started to go down, and when it reopened, two boys stood out, Odd and the other guy, the one with the brown hair stepped out.

Zoe?" Odd asked "what are you doing here?"

"I saw you running towards the woods when you went out of class so I followed you" I said. "Oh and could you kind of explain where we are?" I asked.

"Well" said Odd looking at the other boy "Ok". "For starters, this is Ulrich" he said motioning to the boy beside him.

"Hi" I said.

"The boy over in the computer chair, that's Jeremy" he said.

"Hello" I said again. Odd was about to continue to explain when We he was interrupted by Jeremy screaming "NO!"

"What is it Jeremy? What's wrong?" Ulrich asked.

"Yumi just got devirtualised, and to make things worst, the scyphazoa has just showed up" Jeremy hung his head in his hands. "Aelita, get out of there and fast!"

"I'm running as fast as I can Jeremy, but it's catching up" came Aelita's panicking voice.

"We could…we could send Zoe to lyoko" said Odd slowly. Jeremy looked at me.

"Well" he started but was cut off by Aelita.

"Jeremy, I can't run fast enough, it's catching up and fast to".

"Ok, Odd, Ulrich, take her to the scanner room".

"What?" I asked "what's the scanner room".

"You use it to be virtualised to a virtual place called lyoko" explained Odd as we went into the elevator.

"Right" I said rolling my eyes. "No were being serious, honest" said Ulrich. And from the expression on his face I could tell he wasn't lying. I stood there shocked. We arrived at a room that had three tube like things in it which I was guessing were the scanners, we also saw the black haired girl who must be Yumi, sitting in one of the tubes looking very depressed. Until she saw me of course, then her depression turned to confusion.

"Yumi Zoe, Zoe Yumi" said Odd doing a quick introduction. "Now" he said "step into one of those scanners". Nervously, I stepped into the one on my left. "Ok Jeremy, she's ready" he yelled.

"Ok" came Jeremy's voice as the scanner doors closed. A bright light lit up the scanner as Jeremy said "transfer, Zoe, scanner Zoe virtualisation and I big gust of wind blew up in my face.

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled as I fell onto the ground with a 'thud'. "Oh that really hurt" I said standing up. I gasped. I was now in some sort of ice place. "Oh and this isn't weird at all" I muttered. The weirdest thing was though, was that it looked kind of, well, digital. I gasped again when I saw that I was no longer wearing the same clothes. I was wearing these blue slippers that turned into tights that had black lace going up and around it in a spiral. I had a blue skirt on that was almost see through, that had a black outline. Then, I had I had what looked like some strips of blue fabric that wrapped around my stomach in a spiral that started just below my belly button. Just below my shoulders, the blue top turned into what looked like a long sleeved black top on underneath the blue top. It covered my arms, except for my left arm, where it stopped just below my elbow and was replaced by a blue glove. My pink hair was down and I had earrings that had blue stones in them. I than realised that I had something on my back, a blue case, filled with, black arrows. 'Huh?' I thought. I also had a black strap that was going around my waist that was holding a bow.

"Can you see Aelita?" came Jeremy's voice. I looked around just in time to see Aelita in the distance running but be pulled back by some tentacles that were connected to a giant jellyfish. It lifted her into the air and put one tentacle to either side of her head and one to her forehead.

"Yes, I can see her, but what is that jellyfish thing?" I asked.

"No time to explain, just destroy it!"

"No problem" I said. "But it's kind of far away, and how do I destroy it?"

"Do you see any sort of weapon on you?" he asked.

"Um yeah, a bow and some arrows".

"Well use that" he said.

"Okay, but I was never any good at archery" I said as I started to run towards it. "Almost there" I panted. As soon as I got there, I pulled out an arrow and a bow and shot it at the jellyfish. Surprisingly, it actually cut through two of its tentacles and jellyfish released its hold on Aelita. "Aelita!" I said coming over to her "are you ok?"

"Yes, thanks for the save Zoe" she said as she regained consciousness and stood up.

"Well, what now?" I asked looking around.

"Hang on, I have to deactivate a tower" she said running away.

"Um ok" I said, watching her run away. She phased through the side of this thing that looked like a giant cylinder with a red sort of glow around it. After a couple of seconds, the tower turned from red to blue (?). She ran back over to me. "Jeremy, I deactivated the tower" she said. "Ok, I'm bringing you in". Suddenly, my feet started in disappear into blue squares. Followed by my knees, than my hips and it kept going. The same thing was happening to Aelita, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Wha…" was all I could manage before my entire body disappeared. The scanner doors opened and I fell out. I just sat there gasping.

"What did you think of your first trip to lyoko?" asked Odd excitedly.

"It was…weird" I said standing up.

"It is a bit but you get used to it" said Aelita with a grin. We went back up to where Jeremy was, and they started to explain.

"So" I said slowly "You guys fight an evil computer virus called Xana in a virtual place called lyoko. They all nodded. "And" I continued "Xana activates towers on lyoko to launch attacks in to the real world and the only person who can deactivate the towers is Aelita, and Aelita your not…your not human?" she shook her head with a sad smile.

"No I'm not unfortunately, but sometimes I pretend I am". I instantly felt really bad for her.

"Oh no!" I gasped.

"What, what is it?" asked Yumi.

"The teacher, she's going to wonder where on earth we are!"

"We forgot to tell you" said Jeremy with a sly smile "that we can also launch a program called return to the past which erases everyone's memory and we go back in time".

"Huh?" I asked "you're going to erases…"

"Everyone except for those who have been to lyoko" said Ulrich.

"Unfortunately, it strengthens Xana" said Yumi sadly.

"Bummer" I said "so I'm going to get a detention for skipping class on my first day".

"No, we'll do it today for you, but only for today" said Jeremy. Everyone nodded.

"Cool, thanks guys" the smile on my face wasn't wide enough. Jeremy turned to his computer.

"Return to the past now!" he said and a bright white light engulfed us.

I found myself walking to school, again. The smile grew on my face. 'That was so cool!' The day went just as it had the first time. At lunch my new friends added in some extra information that they had forgotten to tell me in their original explanation.

Classes inched passed. I waved goodbye to my friends and walked home. I walked halfway home with Yumi before splitting and going down my street. I had dinner and went up to my room. I lay on my bed thinking of everything that had happened. I especially thought of that vision I had with that little girl that looked like Aelita with dad. 'It was probably me' I thought. 'Should I tell them?' I asked myself. I debated this in my head for a while before deciding not to. 'They'll probably think I'm a freak'. I could feel myself drifting to sleep, so I yelled 'goodnight' to my parents and switched off the light.

**So what did u think? For all of u who still haven't worked it out, this is set at about ep 48/49. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I kinda wanted to wrap it up as I had been working on it all week, so thats why the endings kinda rushed soz bout that. Until next time**

**aelitagirlrox101**


	5. Secrets and surprises, BIG surprises

**Hello again, I hope u enjoy my fith chapter! And thank you all my reviewers.**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO (I do own Zoe though)**

I lay on my back and stared up at the ceiling of my bedroom. Just thinking. Mostly about my parents. I looked at my clock on my bedside table, 6:30am. So with a sigh, I got up and trudged into the bathroom. 'I hope Xana attacks today' I thought. I really wanted to go back and explore lyoko. It was the coolest thing that had ever happened to me. The others probably thought it was a pain when Xana attacks, especially Aelita who was in danger of being caught by the scyphazoa every time she went there, but for me, it was exciting. My dad obviously knew about the place because in the vision he did punch in the right code for the elevator. But what intrigues me most is that I was holding his hand, so obviously I knew about lyoko when I was little but that didn't make any sense because in the vision I looked about eleven but I was in Australia when I was eleven. It's all just so confusing. I thought flickered into my head, that little girl looked a lot like Aelita, Aelita could be my sister! But that thought died when I remembered that Aelita wasn't human.

After about half an hour I emerged from the bathroom. When I got to the kitchen I found a bowl of cold, soggy cereal waiting for me. 'Just like old times' I though as I sat down next to Mike. "Morning" I said.

"Morning" he said absorbed in the morning paper.

"Where's mum?" I asked looking around.

"She left early to go to a job interview" but because dad had a mouthful of cereal in his mouth it sounded like he said "fe lesht ewly tw go tw a dob intrvioo" I let out a giggle and continued to scoop up my cornflakes.

"Bye dad!" I called as I shut the door. I had just started to walk down my street when I got a text message. It was from Jeremy. Xana had launched an attack. 'Yes!' I thought excitedly as I changed my course of direction and ran towards the factory. As I ran to the factory, I noticed something strange. It was getting hotter by the minute. By the time I reached the factory I was sweating bullets **(I HATE that saying but anyways)**. "Xana" I muttered. I wiped my hands on my shorts before swinging down the rope. I really did not want to fall down again. The elevator felt really hot and stuffy.

"Really hot" I said in between gasps when the elevator doors opened to reveal Jeremy sitting at the super computer accompanied by Ulrich. "Cant you feel the heat" I said slowly sinking to the ground.

"Zoe!" they cried and Ulrich rushed over to me. He put his arm around me for support and lifted me up.

"Zoe's right, it's getting to hot" said Ulrich panting "we've got to get to lyoko". Jeremy nodded. Weakly I pushed the elevator door button.

"Where's the activated tower" I asked.

"Forest" he answered.

"Where are Odd, Yumi and Aelita?"

"Their on their way" he said starting to fan himself. Ulrich helped me into a scanner before getting into one himself.

"Jeremy, were ready" I said. Just as the scanner doors were closing, the elevator door opened to reveal Odd, Yumi and Aelita. I smiled at them before the scanner doors blocked my view.

"Transfer Zoe, transfer Ulrich, scanner Zoe, scanner Ulrich, virtualisation!" Unlike last time, I landed on my feet. We waited for a few seconds before Aelita, Yumi and Odd dropped down beside us. I bent over double laughing when I saw what Odd looked like.

"Nice…outfit" I said in between giggles. He crossed his arms and glared at the floor. Yumi had a geisha looking outfit on and Ulrich looked like a samurai.

"Tower is due north from your present position" said Jeremy. We weren't very far away when I laser was shot right in front of me. I stopped abruptly and faced my attacker. A krabe. I took out a bow and shot it at it. It skimmed across the top of it. "Dam" I said as I jumped backwards trying to avoid its laser. Yumi ran towards it, slide under it and then jumped on top of it taking it by surprise. She got out a fan and threw it at its Xana symbol on its back. She did a back flip off it as it exploded.

"Nice one" I said with a wink.

"Thanks" she said.

"Guys, the scyphazoa got Aelita, you have to get her now!" came Jeremy's booming voice.

"Huh" I said as I scanned the digital forest. And sure enough, it had caught Aelita. I let out a slight growl before taking out a bow. I didn't get time to shoot it though. A laser shot me on the arm and my bow and arrow fell to the floor. I let out another growl before just dodging another laser. I could see Ulrich in the distance fighting two blocks with Odd. They were both shooting panicked glances towards Aelita. Yumi looked at me; we nodded at each other and ran towards the other Krabe. Yumi slide on the ground and I ran and jumped just above her. My feet landed on her feet and she pushed me as hard as she could. Once I was on top of the Krabe, I took out an arrow and fired. I jumped off and it exploded behind me. Yumi took out her fan and threw it at the scyphazoa. It sliced through its tentacles making it let go of Aelita who landed on the ground with a 'thud'.

"Aelita!" Yumi and I gasped coming over to her.

"You ok Aelita?" asked Yumi helping our pink haired friend up.

"Yes" she said softly "thanks".

BACK AT THE FACTORY

The room was hot, really hot. Jeremy struggled to breathe the sticky air. Gasping he fell onto his keyboard, to weak to sit up. The sweat that came off his arm made the keyboard slippery and he fell off his chair and came crashing onto the floor. The hotness of the floor slightly burned the skin that was exposed to it. Jeremy wanted to leap up off the ground to stop the burning but he couldn't, he was too weak. His head was thumping, he struggled to breathe and the ground was burning him. All this combined made him pass out.

BACK ON LYOKO

(STILL ZOES POV)

"No problem, Jeremy can you call us some vehicles" Called Yumi. No Answer. Yumi called out to him again. Still no answer.

"Something's wrong" I said nervously, this was the part that I hated about Xana's attacks, my friends and me getting hurt.

"The heat" gasped Yumi "it must have been too much for him, Aelita you have to deactivate that tower and fast!" Aelita nodded and headed straight towards the tower. We stayed close on her tail and kept on the lookout for monsters. The tower was on an island and there was no way to reach us except to go through the water. "Uh – oh" I said glancing at the water.

"You said it Zoe" came Odd's voice from behind me. I spun around to face Odd and Ulrich.

"You guys took your time, I'm a newbie to lyoko and I managed to defeat two Krabes before you two could defeat two wimpy Bloks!"

"Yeah but you had Yumi" Odd complained.

"Err sorry to interrupt your fascinating conversation, but we have a problem to solve" said Yumi her hands on her hips.

"Sorry" said Odd and I at the same time. I looked at him and blushed, he winked at me which made me blush even more.

"Leave it to me" said Aelita. She got down on her knees and started to sing. I stared at her confused. That is until tree trunks came from the water to form a path.

"Neat" I said. She gave me a smile and hopped on the logs until she got to the tower. She phased through the side. "I hope she makes it in time" I said thinking of Jeremy. The others exchanged worried glances which meant that they were obviously meant that they were thinking the same thing. After a couple of seconds I found myself walking to school again.

I smiled and waved when I saw Yumi. We chatted and talked about the mission. We joined our friends at the gates and walked to class. English dragged by same with Art. Science inched by and I reckon a snail could've travelled ten kilometres by the time Spanish was over. "Gym" I said with a groan as I looked at my time table, "then maths". Aelita let out a small laugh at the annoyance in my voice. Finally school ended. When classes finally ended, we walked together towards the exit before Aelita spoke. "Do you guys want to hang out at the Hermitage this afternoon?" My jaw dropped open.

"You guys know about the Hermitage to" I gasped before slapping my hand across my mouth. They all exchanged confused and surprised glances.

"Um yeah, do you know about it to?" asked Ulrich.

"Well yeah" I said "on Sunday, day after we landed, I went to go and look around, you know explore and well I found it and went inside".

"That's were Franz Hopper lived before, well you know" said Aelita looking at the ground. I gasped.

"Was he the last one to live there?" I asked. Aelita nodded. But that means, that my dad, my dad was Franz Hopper, the fact that they had the same name wasn't a coincidence! My dad created lyoko! The realization hit me like a brick.

"Zoe, earth to Zoe" said Odd waving a hand in front of my face.

"I…I have to tell you guys something" I said "but at the Hermitage".

"Ok" said Aelita the confusion obvious in her voice. After an awkward walk to the Hermitage, we finally arrived. We went inside. I quickly made a phone call to my parents explaining that I was going to be late home. They all sat down on the couch in the living room and waited for my explanation.

"Ok, well you know how, how I was adopted when I was one because my parents left me in a hospital waiting area?" this was not going to be easy. They all nodded slowly "well, on the plane on my way here, as we were landing, I…I had a vision" I said not looking up from my feet.

"A vision?" asked Jeremy "what about?"

"Well" I said "of my birthparents" they all let out shocked gasps. "They were holding me" I continued "I was obviously only still a baby, they…they walked into the hospital waiting area, they put me on a seat and then left" I said a tear rolling down my cheek. I wiped the tear away and continued. "Then when I came here and as I said and started to explore, I found the Hermitage, I had a vision of my parents entering the place. So of course I went in. I kept having visions of my parents in the living room, mum was holding me and dad was playing the piano, in the vision a baby could suddenly be heard crying even though I was fast asleep. It was weird, anyway I then went to go and explore the study and I found…I found a picture of my parents". As if it was timed, all their jaws dropped. I slid the photo out of my pocket and showed them.

"That's Franz all right, and that must be his wife" said Jeremy studying the image closely.

"Anyway, when I followed you guys to the factory yesterday, I had yet another vision, of dad, holding the hand of a little girl entering the elevator and going down to the lab or something".

"You" said Yumi.

"That's what I thought at first, except the little girl looked around eleven or twelve and I was in Australia when I was that age" I turned to Aelita. "Actually the little girl looked a lot like you".

"But that's impossible" started Aelita "I…"

"Yes I know that's what makes it so confusing" I said interrupting her.

"So Franz, your dad created lyoko!" exclaimed Jeremy "that's amazing". I smiled. As they continued to study the picture, I felt pain go to my head. I clutched it and whimpered.

"Zoe" said Odd catching me as I was about to fall He was staying stuff to me but his voice was just getting fainter and another you know what started in my head.

The little girl that looked like Aelita bounded up the Hermitage stairs. She entered the house and went up to her room. In her room was dad. Sitting on her bed. "Hello sweetie, do you know where Mr Puck is?" he asked her. "Yes" she said and ran over to the window. She handed the elf over to dad. He gently opened up the back and stuck a key in it. The little girl watched him with confusion. The vision suddenly changed, to a different time. Some men in black were standing outside yelling at dad to come out. He entered the little girls room. He lifted up a poster to reveal a hole in the wall. He stuck Mr Puck in the wall. He pulled the poster down and ran out of the room. The vision stopped.

I regained my sight to see Odds panicked face looming over me, and then the others figures came into focus. "A vision" I said weakly. I stood up, wobbling a bit and walked up the stairs to where the little girl's bedroom should've been. It was there. The others followed me, confused as to what was going on. There seemed to be a lot of confusion today. I entered her bedroom and scanned the room. There was the poster. I went over to it. I tore the poster off and the doll came tumbling out and onto the floor.

**What a cliffhanger! Sorry its taking me so long to update these chapters, but with my little spare time it will take me a couple of days to write it. The next chapter will be heavily based on ep 51 revelation. I will have the next chapter up by Sunday or earlier, PROMISE! And please review! That's all I ask. And I would like to thank the people who have reviewed! This story is only continuing because of you guys! Until next time!**

**aelitagirlrox101**


	6. Your kidding me!

**CHAPTER 6! As I said in my last chapter this chappie will be heavily based on ep 51 revelation. Again thank u 2 all my reviewers!**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE LOKO BUT I OWN ZOE**

We all just stared at the doll. As if a million dollars had tumbled out of that hole instead of the doll. After a couple of minutes, Aelita broke the silence. "Mr Puck" she whispered. So she somehow knew about the doll as well.

"You know this doll Aelita?" asked Jeremy as Aelita picked the doll of the ground.

"Yes, err no um maybe" we looked at her. "Well, lately at night I've been having nightmares, about this doll, Mr Puck, running through the forest being chased by wolves" she said. I was literally about to explode and say 'me too, me too!' but I thought better of it and kept quiet.

"Interesting" said Jeremy.

"Can…can I have a look?" I asked. Aelita looked a bit confused by my request but she handed me the doll anyway. As she passed it to me, something black and small fell out of it. "The key" I muttered.

"Hey what's that?" Ulrich asked as he bent over and picked it up. "Looks like a key, to a…a train station locker. Jeremy faced me.

"Do you know this doll" he asked me.

"Why would you think that" I stammered.

"Well considering that you used to live here, and this room does look like a little girls room which means it was yours AND it looks like a doll for a child AND it was in your room AND you knew exactly where it was" he said continuing to look at me along with all the others. I shook my head.

"Like I said I have never seen this doll, the reason I knew where it was, is because in that vision I just had, I saw that little girl run into this room, dad was sitting on her bed and asked for the doll, she gave it too him and he err put it in the wall" I said leaving out the part that I knew the key was in there. Jeremy didn't look convinced that I was telling him everything but didn't say anything about it. I handed the doll back to Aelita and strangely, she looked at it, well lovingly. You know like the way a little kid looks at a giant, soft and cuddly teddy bear or the way people look at baby animals. I was the only one who seemed to notice this strange reaction.

"Well today has been…eventful" said Yumi. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes it has, and I propose that we go to the train station, find the locker that this key belongs to and open it" said Jeremy, looking straight at me. We all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. So we went out of the house and too the train station. The whole way there Aelita held the little doll as if it were her only possession left. When we finally arrived at the train station, we searched for a couple of minutes before finding the locker we were looking for. Slowly, Jeremy stuck the key in and turned it. We opened it as if we were expecting a bomb to suddenly explode. When we opened it we found…a black box. To be honest, I was kind of disappointed. Cautiously, Jeremy opened the box to reveal dozens of CD's.

"Wow, how fascinating" I muttered sarcastically. Jeremy however, WAS completely fascinated. After turning a couple of the CD's over he finally announced.

"Their a diary".

"Huh" I said "aren't diaries usually…"

"These are an electronic diary, on CD's" said Jeremy interrupting me.

"Whose diary are they?" asked Yumi. Jeremy looked at everyone before finally resting his gaze on me.

"Franz hopper" he said. I gasped.

"Well, does that mean that maybe, he might have said some stuff about Zoe? After all she is he's daughter?" Ulrich inquired. Jeremy looked at me, than the CD's, than back at me.

"Well, maybe" he said but it's probably all in code, and if I tried to decode it than it will probably take years, which means that I'm going to create a decoding program which means that I will have to activate a tower on lyoko in order to launch it which means that I'll have to send you guys to lyoko while the decoding takes place".

"Well, can we do that now?" I asked eagerly. Jeremy shook his head sadly.

"Sorry Zoe, but I'm going to have to create the decoding process which will most likely take all night, but I can launch it tomorrow, after class" I was a bit disappointed that we couldn't do it now, but I thanked Jeremy all the same.

"I better get back home now" I said looking at my watch "it's getting late".

"Yeah me too" said Yumi "bye guys".

"Bye Zoe, bye Yumi" said the rest of the gang as Yumi and left the train station and went home.

"Does he always do that?" I asked Yumi when we were walking home "you know, stay at the factory all night?" Yumi nodded her head.

"I'm surprised he is able to stay awake all day" she said with a laugh. I laughed with her. "You must be pretty excited" she said. I might as well have had question marks in my eyes instead of pupils. "You know, about finding out that your dad is Franz Hopper, most kids dads aren't the creator of virtual universes. I gave a small laugh before saying.

"Yeah I am" and my thoughts drifted to my parents. But again I was confused. Who was that little girl? I was 100% positive it wasn't me, but who was it? I wracked my brains searching for an answer. I said goodbye to Yumi, turned down my street and went home.

"I'm back" I said as I closed the door.

"Oh, hello sweetheart" said Clarissa giving me a hug.

"You seemed to have made friends pretty quickly, and seeing that you're already hanging out with them after class you must've gotten close quite quickly as well" she said still hugging me.

"Yeah" I said as we broke apart "their great friends". Clarissa smiled at me.

"Oh speaking of friends" she said "Ricki rang".

"Ricki!" I exclaimed as I ran into the kitchen. Wrenched the phone off the hook and punched in the number. It rang once, then twice then three times.

"Come on come on" I said impatiently.

"Hello" came a familiar voice.

"RICKI" I practically yelled into the phone.

"ZOE" she yelled back "I haven't spoken to you in AGES, how are you? How have you been? How's school? Have you made any friends?" she kept shooting questions as me. I laughed. After a couple of minutes I finally managed to calm her down. We talked to each other as if we hadn't spoken in years. We talked until dinner, all through dinner and an hour after dinner. Even though we were talking for hours, it only felt like a couple of minutes. It was just so easy to talk to Ricki, she was funny, nice, bright and the best friend any one could ever had.

"Zoe, time to get off the phone now" drifted Mike's voice into my room.

"Rix I'm sorry but Mike's yelling at me to get off the phone" I heard Ricki sigh sadly.

"Ok" she said "bye".

"Bye" I said and I hung up. I looked at my watch. "Wooooahhhhhhh" I said jumping up from my bed. It was 8:30 and I still hadn't had my shower or anything like that. So in record timing of ten minutes, I was ready for bed. I said goodnight to Mike and Clarissa. I snuggled into bed. 'Ah, my thinking time' I thought to myself. And sure enough I my thoughts instantly drifted to tomorrows mission. And when Jeremy manages to create that program, I'll finally be able to hear my father's voice. I smiled. I thought of Jeremy, sitting in the computer lab, working on the program. "Poor thing" I muttered to myself. I was still extremely curious to find out who that girl is. Was it possible that I could've had a sister? And if I did where is she now? That question stayed stuck my mind until I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up with an excited feeling in my stomach. At first I couldn't work out why. Was it my birthday? No that's months away. And then I remembered. The mission! I smiled. I couldn't believe it. Today we were:

A: going to decode dad's diary 

B: most likely free Aelita from that horrible anti-virus

C: and I was going to hear my dad's voice

I leaped out of bed and started to skip around my room. I skipped into the bathroom. I tried to skip around the shower but I ended up getting a big bruise on my leg. But even that didn't dampen my high spirits. I leaped down the stairs, skipped into the kitchen and flopped down next to mum, a smile glued to my face and I gobbled down my rice bubbles. "Well isn't someone in a happy mood today" said mum staring at me.

"Teenagers" said dad taking a sip of his orange juice. I brushed my teeth, scraped my hair up into a bun and gave Mike and Clarissa a kiss goodbye. "Bye!" I said slamming the door shut. I ran down the street to Kadic.

"Hey wait up" came a voice from behind me and I skidded to a stop. "Feeling excited are we" said Yumi with a laugh coming up beside me. I nodded really fast. That's all I could do. "Well you have plenty of reasons to be".

"Hello" I said bounding up to Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy.

"You look like a 3-year old on Christmas" said Odd with a laugh.

"I would be to" said Jeremy smiling at me.

Classes went surprisingly fast that day. Before I knew it I was walking to the factory. I called my parents quickly to tell them I would be late…again. "Me first, me first!" I said running into one of the scanners. With a laugh, Aelita stepped in to the one on my right, and Odd stepped into the one on my left.

"Transfer Zoe, transfer Aelita, transfer Odd, scanner Zoe, scanner Aelita, scanner Odd, virtualisation!" I felt myself being virtualised into the mountain region. I landed on the ground with a satisfying 'thud'. I jumped up and down excitedly. The others dropped down beside me, soon followed by Yumi and Ulrich. "The tower is dead ahead" said Jeremy.

"Jeremy, vehicles, NOW!" I said. I heard his muffled laughter before the overboard, overwing and overbike appeared. Aelita and Yumi stepped onto the overwing, Ulrich got onto the overbike and Odd jumped on to the overboard.

"Madam" he said and extended his hand. I giggled and took his hand. He pulled me up onto the overboard with him. I put me hands around his waist and we took off. I saw the tower looming in the distance. When we finally arrived at the tower, Aelita quickly ran inside.

"I have a feeling Xana's not going to be easy on..." started Yumi but was cut off when she was devirtualised by a tarantula.

"Yumi!" cried Ulrich turning around to look at her devirtualising body. Big mistake. It took more no than two seconds before he to appeared in the scanner room. I did a back flip just dogging a laser.

"Laser arrow" said Odd as one of his arrows hit one of the three tarantulas. It exploded as I high-fived him.

"Hey who's that?" I asked looking in the distance to see a figure coming at us at high speed. By instinct I took out an arrow. I aimed it but didn't shoot, just in case. My jaw dropped when I saw who it was, it was an evil, Xana copy of…of me!

"What the?" I asked. The Xana clone grinned evilly before taking out an arrow and firing it at me. I managed to doge it, as for Odd, well lets just say that he no longer looks like a giant purple cat. "Hey Jeremy, thanks for the warnings" I said.

"Sorry" came Jeremy's voice. I looked around and spotted the overboard. I jumped on it and flew away with the Xana copy on my tail shooting arrow after arrow at me. I was barely dodging them.

"Zoe, Aelita, Xana's trying to take over the tower, we have to abort the mission" instant sadness filled me but I knew we had to abort. "Oh no" came Jeremy's voice again.

"What? What is it Jeremy?" I asked.

"Aelita can't stop the program, if Xana manages to take control of the tower, he'll be able to steal of my data, including Aelita's materialization program, the vehicles, EVERYTHING, Zoe you have to get back to the tower and try to cut the wires".

"Fine, I just got one thing to take care of first" I said glancing back at my opponent. I jumped off the overboard and landed a couple of meters in front of you know who. As her hand reached for an arrow, I pulled one out as quick as lightning and fired. Bullseye! Satisfied, I ran back to the tower. I pulled out an arrow and was just about to fire it at one of the wires when I felt something hit me in the back. The laser of one of the last two tarantulas.

"Jeremy I'm really sorry" I said as I stepped out of the scanner. I went back up to the lab and joined everyone who was surrounding the computer with glum faces. That is until the super scan said that the tower had been de-activated! Jeremy stared at the screen with confusion for awhile before something clicked in his mind.

"Franz Hopper" he said "Franz Hopper's helping us, Aelita what's happening on your end?"

"The decoding program is running full speed" came Aelita's voice.

"Thanks daddy" I said under my breath.

We were all in Jeremy's room. Ulrich, Yumi and Odd were sitting on the bed, Jeremy was in his computer chair and Aelita and I were leaning against a cupboard.

"Franz Hopper was the creator of Xana" said Jeremy standing up "in his diary, he wrote down everything that happened during the creation of lyoko, everything".

"That means you'll be able to find the anti-virus" said Aelita happily.

"Yeah it does, but there's something more" said Jeremy.

"What is it, spit it out Einstein" said Ulrich.

"Before virtualising himself on lyoko, and before being taken prisoner by Xana, he lived here on earth".

"We already knew that" I said with a laugh "I was his daughter".

"Yeah but what we didn't know was that, yes Zoe you were his daughter, but he had two daughters" I looked at him, my mouth agape. "One" he continued "he put up for adoption" he said nodding at me.

"What about the other one? What became of her?" asked Odd.

"He virtualised her on lyoko the same time as himself" said Jeremy, looking straight at Aelita.

"But that's impossible" started Aelita "If Hopper's second daughter were on lyoko than I would've definitely known I". It sunk in. We all looked at Aelita. Aelita, was the second daughter of Franz Hopper, my sister.

**I love cliffhangers don't you? *grins evilly* anyway, will try 2 get the other chapter up by the end of the weekend, and I repeat I will TRY! Until then my fellow readers, OH AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I need at least two more new reviews before I can continue.**

**aelitagirlrox101 **


	7. First tower

**HI! Im back again with chapter 7, hope u enjoy it!**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO! BUT I DO OWN ZOE (if u want 2 use Zoe in one of ur stories, just review and ask)**

Aelita slowly slid down the cupboard and sat on the floor hugging her knees, staring into space. "Your…your kidding me" I stammered. Jeremy shook his head. "So I'm human" Aelita said slowly, a smile growing on her face. That's when I realised, because she was my sister, she WAS human! I sat down and hugged Aelita. She hugged back. We didn't let go. For about half an hour everyone just sat there, taking in what Jeremy had just said.

"But why did he just virtualise Aelita, and why did he just put me up for adoption" I asked.

"Well it's like this" he said "originally, he was going to put you both up for adoption, in separate places because he didn't want you both to find each other and find out about your past. He did that to protect you both, so you could both have a normal life. It was Zoe first and then Aelita. A day before he was going to put Aelita up for adoption, some men in black were looking around the area near the hermitage, so Franz decided to keep Aelita for a little while longer because it was too dangerous to leave the house, thinking that the men in black would only be there for a couple of day or maybe one week or so. But of course it didn't work out like that, the men in black stayed until Aelita was eleven. Then they discovered that Franz was living inside the hermitage and they surrounded the place yelling at him to get out. So he managed to escape out the back with Aelita. Using the secret passage, he ran to the factory with Aelita. He then virtualised both himself and Aelita onto lyoko; he thought that they would be safe there. He told Aelita to run to a tower and hide. So she did. He went into the digital sea and somehow managed to shut down the supercomputer from inside lyoko".

"Oh" was all I managed to say. "Wait" I said shooting up to my feet. "When was Aelita virtualised?"

"Around 1980" he said.

"Well, then how is she still thirteen, how am I still thirteen?' I asked the questions zooming around in my mind.

"I thought you'd ask that question" said Jeremy with a smug expression. "During the time Franz was working on project Carthage, he was also working on two injections". 

"Huh?" I said looking at him with a dumb expression. Jeremy continued.

"One injection was to erase all of a person's memory, and one was to make you stay the same age for a number of years".

"Did he actually manage to create them?" I asked curiosity taking over. Jeremy nodded. "That's amazing" I breathed, again Jeremy nodded.

"He was going to make two of the mind erasing one's, to give one to both you and Aelita. Just to make sure that you didn't remember anything, he didn't want to take any chances. He only managed to create one and give it to Zoe. He was going to use the other one on himself to give him more time to work on lyoko. He tried to make the one where it makes you stay the same age so that you would stay that age for twenty years, but he could only do it for twelve years. Unfortunately, he accidentally injected that one instead of the mind erasing one into you" he said looking me.

"But that means…my parents" I said panicking "what would they think, I stayed ONE YEARS OLD FOR 11 YEARS!"

"I know I looked around on the network around to see if your adopted parents had said something about it or something" said Jeremy calmly.

"Well haven't you been busy" I muttered.

"Turns out they did" he continued "the doctors diagnosed you with 'lepskim' **(I made that disease up no duh), **a disease that makes a person look a lot younger than they actually are. So the doctors thought that you had lepskim and were actually growing, but your brain and body just weren't growing as well, but of course that wasn't the case".

"So my adopted parents think I'm about 22 due to my 'disease', and they don't tell me about it because their trying to…protect me or they don't want me to get upset or something like that" I said slowly. Jeremy nodded. "Should I just not bring it up and just continue to live normally, well as normal as you can get when you fight an evil computer virus in a virtual place?" I asked. Again Jeremy just nodded.

"Well I've got to go" I said heading to the door. "Bye guys" I said. I looked at Aelita "goodnight sis" I said smiling softly. She smiled "goodnight sis".

As I walked home I was feeling…well I was feeling bad. Bad for Aelita. She was stuck inside a computer for twelve years in a virtual environment. I mean what if dad had decided to put Aelita up for adoption first. That would've meant he would've virtualised me onto lyoko and I would've been stuck there for twelve years. I shuddered at the thought. When I got home, I went straight upstairs and had a nice hot shower. When I emerged I went downstairs and into the living room with my parents who were watching TV. I lay on the carpet and watched TV with them. I heard a beep coming from the kitchen. Mike looked at his watch. "Dinner" he said jumping up from his chair. I held out my hand out and he grabbed it and pulled me up. We sat down at the table and talked about our days.

"What do you and your friends do after school?" asked Clarissa. I shrugged.

"Not much" I said stuffing my mouth with potato. Dinner went quickly. "I'm going to go to bed early tonight" I said standing up.

"Okay, goodnight" said Clarissa.

"Goodnight pinkie" said Mike kissing my forehead. I ran into my room, sunk into my bead and looked out the window.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

A tear slid down my cheek as I thought of my real parents, my mum taken away and my dad trapped inside lyoko.

_Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

I thought of Aelita, trapped, in a tower in a virtual place, for twelve years, alone.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)___

She was only eleven, she didn't deserve it.

_Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes_

And then there was me, little old me. Having a great time with my adopted parents in Australia not knowing what was happening to my sister.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

I drifted asleep.

Sun poured through the window, onto my face and a horrible ringing sound filled the room. I groaned and rolled over. But the ringing didn't stop. Frustrated, I took one of my pillows from under my head and threw on top of my alarm. It didn't stop the ringing just muffled it. I sighed and tried to get back to sleep. That lasted two seconds before Mike came bursting into my room. "Wakey wakey rise and shine" he sang. I grabbed my other pillow and threw it at him. He dodged it with a laugh and went back downstairs. I groaned even louder. Don't you just love mornings? That morning wasn't very interesting, I got ready for school, had my breakfast met Yumi on the corner and found the rest of the gang by the vending machines.

"Morning" I said yawning (**rhyme not intended). **"Hey sis" I said to Aelita giving her a hug.

"Hi" she said cheerfully.

"Oh Zoe, something else I forgot to tell you last night" said Jeremy.

"Yes" I said looking at him.

"Well" he said "Aelita can deactivate towers because part of her DNA structure, that part is of course mixed with some of Franz Hoppers. I looked at your DNA code structure and it turns out that because your sisters, you share that DNA sequence code".

"Meaning" I said not really understanding what he just said.

"Meaning, you can deactivate towers!" he said. My eyes grew wide.

"Really?" I asked excitedly "that's so cool!" Aelita laughed at the enthusiasm in my voice, I guess to her its a bit boring seeing as she's done it so many times. "But because, the supercomputer only recognises that as Aelita's DNA, it would call you Aelita but Aelita's made some changes to supercomputer so that it would recognise you as being Zoe" Jeremy said. I was excited. I thought about it all through class. I bounced all the way to lunch and bounced all the way to the table were my friends were. Different mood from this morning don't you think? I was enjoying my meal until I heard a voice…but not just any voice, I called it THAT voice.

"Ulrich dear!" It screeched. A chorus of groans came from our table. That is, until I mimicked HER, then the groans turned into laughter.

"How would you feel about taking the prettiest girl at Kadic to the dance this Saturday?" SHE asked.

"No Sissi" said Ulrich with a groan. But then he blushed when he looked at Yumi and said "I'm taking someone else". Following his gaze, she stomped off angrily followed by dweeb 1 and dweeb 2. A beeping could suddenly be heard from Jeremy's laptop.

"Well Zoe, looks like you'll be getting your first turn at de-activating a tower" said Jeremy looking at his laptop screen.

"Whereabouts?" I asked jumping up.

"Forest" he said standing up as well, followed by the others. Outside the cafeteria was Ms Hertz, but something about her looked different. Then I realised what it was. She had the Xana symbol in her eyes, she was possessed.

"Look out" I cried pushing Aelita aside as Ms Hertz lunged for her. Aelita landed on the ground with a thump followed by Ms Hertz. "Come on!" I said helping her up. We all ran as fast as we could to the factory.

When the scanner doors opened, I ran out and into the first scanner I saw. Odd and Aelita occupied the other two. "Ready Jeremy" I said.

"Transfer Aelita, transfer Zoe, transfer Odd, scanner Aelita, scanner Zoe scanner Odd, virtualisation!" I landed on my feet in the forest sector. After a couple of seconds, Yumi dropped down beside us.

"Where's Ulrich?" I asked looking around.

"He stayed behind to help Jeremy with Ms Hertz" said Yumi. Aelita opened her mouth to say something but was shot in the stomach by a laser. I stood in front of her and took out an arrow. I aimed it at the hornet and fired. I smiled as it exploded. But my smile soon vanished as two more appeared.

"Energy field" came Aelita's voice from behind me. I turned around as a pink ball of energy appeared in her hand. She threw it at the hornet destroying it.

"That's so cool" I said "I didn't know you could do that". She gave a small smile and shrugged. Suddenly Yumi got devirtualised right in front of me. I spun around to see three bloks.

"Laser arrow" cried Odd firing at them missing the middle one by inches.

"How are you guys going, things are getting rough around here" came Ulrich's voice. I glanced at the tower. It was only about 8 meters away.

"Almost there" I said as I glanced at the three bloks and two remaining hornets "Just got some things to take care of". I took out another arrow and fired it at the blok. It hit it right on target just as Odd managed to get rid of the other two. Aelita threw one of her energy fields at a hornet but dodged it and hit her with a laser. Divirtualising her. I took out another arrow and fired it at both of them. It speared through both of them. "Yes!"

"Guys!" came Ulrich's now very desperate voice.

"I'm entering the tower now" I said. I phased through the side of the tower. I walked to the middle of the tower and stood on a dot in the middle. I glowed a faint white and roes up to another platform. I gently landed on the higher platform. Cautiously, I walked forward but jumped back again when a screen appeared right in front of me. I walked over to it. I slowly placed my hand on it.

Zoe

Code

Lyoko

A white light engulfed me.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? Again I am begging u 2 PLEASE review! I will try and get the next chapter up by Friday!**

**aelitagirlrox101**


	8. Authors note

**Authors note**

**HEY GUYS! Look I know I said in my last chappie that I would have the next chappie up by Friday, but I need more reviews! At least 1! I have the chapter written up but im not posting it until I get another review**

**PLEASE**

**aelitagirlrox101**


	9. The key

**HEY MY FANS! Now listen up and listen closely, I have hardly got any reviews from people and I am annoyed *Glares darkly* and I would really appreciate it if all u people who are just reading it to PLEASE review. It's not hard to just press a button and type in something. I would like to give a special thanks to AwsomeFanFictionAuthor, this amazing person has reviewed more than once and it is because of them that I keep on writing. So AFFA, I would like to thank u a BILLION times for ur ongoing support! I would also like 2 thank touchmeandyougothatsmekaddy who has also reviewed more than once. Now on with the story…**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO BUT I DO OWN ZOE AND IF U WANT 2 USE HER IN ONE OF UR STORIES THAN JUST ASK ME!**

"That was so cool!" I yelled but slapped my hand across my face and practically died of embarrassment.

"Keep it down" said Jeremy quietly, scanning the cafeteria.

"Sorry" I whispered, still excited about our latest mission. In fact that's all I thought about for the rest of the day. Even though I got into trouble countless times by the teachers for not paying attention. I was walking side by side with Aelita after the final bell had rang when I remembered that I had left my pencil case on my desk. "I left my pencil case on my desk, I'll meet you at the vending machines" I said to Aelita as I went back into the classroom.

"Okay" she called. I scanned the classroom looking for my pencil case.

"Aha" I said when I spotted it. I quickly ran over to it, grabbed it and ran to the vending machines. They were all crowding around a poster. "What's that for?" I asked them gently pushing Yumi aside.

DANCE DANCE DANCE

What: Dance party of the century

Where: In the gymnasium

When: This Saturday from 7-10pm!

"A dance huh" I said looking at the poster "tomorrow night".

"Yeah" said Jeremy "Um do you errr want to um come er with me um A…Aelita" said Jeremy staring at the ground.

"Of course" said Aelita and she kissed him on the forehead. Which made him turn a bright red.

"Do…do you want to go Yumi?" asked Ulrich nervously "Because if you want to go and you've got no one to go with, um I'll err tag along with you?" 'Better than nothing' I thought to myself. I mean come on, at least he's well kinda asking.

"Sure" said Yumi blushing. I laughed at their awkwardness. I turned to face Odd.

"Who are you taking? Are you just going to walk up to a random girl and ask her?" I chuckled.

"No" he said "actually I am going to be taking the prettiest girl out to the dance" he said with a…happy sigh.

"Well go on, whom? Camilla, Natasha, Sarah" I said trying to think of the prettiest girls in our grade.

"No" he said with a snort "they are no where near as pretty as the girl I'm asking, they look like garbage next to her". I was curious now.

"Well go on" I said impatiently "who is it?"

"You" he said smiling at me. I gasped.

"M…me?" I said a smile growing on my face, followed by a blush of my own "well um thanks Odd, that's very sweet of you". He just winked at me. I can't believe Odd actually thinks I'm that pretty. I had never really classified myself as being pretty, just your average girl.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" I said still blushing.

"See you then" he said.

"Daydreaming" Yumi said as we were walking home. I snapped out of my happy thoughts and looked at her. I just smiled in response. She laughed and we continued to walk home.

"Hey mum" I said coming through the door "can I please go to the dance tomorrow night". Clarissa came out from the lounge room.

"Hey sweetheart" she said giving me a kiss on my forehead "sure you can go, I'm guessing it's held at the school but how long does it go for?"

"7-10pm" I answered.

"Well that's fine with me" she said "you're coming home very happy lately" she commented.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked

"No I think it's great" she said.

"When do you and dad start your jobs?"

"Next week, I start on Monday and Mike starts on Tuesday" said Clarissa.

"Cool" I said "do you mind if I ring Ricki?" I asked.

"Sure you can sweetheart" she said "I'll be in the lounge room if you need me".

I grabbed the phone of the kitchen table and dialled in her number. This time it answered on the first ring. "Hello" she said. "Hello, you are the lucky owner of a new car" I said in a fake Indian accent.

"Um I think you've got the wrong number" she said.

"Wait Ricki don't hang up" I said as I burst out into laughter "it's me Zoe".

"Zoe!" she screeched "you idiot!" I chuckled before telling her about my new friends, and Odd. "Oooo lala, you must be excited about the dance" she said. We continued to talk about it for awhile until Mike came in and said it was time for dinner.

"I'll call you back on Sunday to tell you about the dance".

"Ok, talk to you then" she said.

"Mmmm steak" I said looking at the meal in front of me. I was so hungry, that I gobbled it all down in less than 5 minutes. "I'll be in my room" I said as I went upstairs. I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. 'Sleep in tomorrow' I thought excitedly. I was really tired after the events that had happened today, and it was a struggle to stay awake.

One eye opened and scanned the room followed by its partner. I groggily sat up and looked around the room. I was in bed, fully dressed, it was suddenly day time and it was 9:00 in the morning. 'I must've fallen asleep' I thought to myself. Not wanting to get up, I got out my laptop from beside my bed which strangely enough had a note attached to it.

**Zoe,**

**We have gone out for coffee, be back at 10:30.**

**Mum and Dad**

I shrugged and tossed the letter onto my bedside table. I was on the computer for about an hour when my phone started to ring its head off. I reached for it. "Hello" I said.

"Zoe I've located Aelita's missing fragment in sector five, come to the factory" said Jeremy.

"Huh?" I asked "what fragment?"

"Oh didn't I tell you?" he said just as surprised "it turns out that I had been wrong all along, Xana hadn't given her an anti-virus, in fact he took a fragment from her, her memories, the keys to lyoko".

"Wow, okay um I'll be there as soon as possible, bye".

"Bye" I shut my phone lid.

I dialled in my mum's number. "Yes Zoe" came Clarissa's voice.

"Hey um, I'm going to meet a bunch of friends for awhile, is that ok?" I asked.

"Yes that's fine" she said "I'll see you around lunchtime then?"

"Yes, cya" I said.

"Bye" I snapped my phone lid shut. I grabbed some jeans and a white singlet, threw them on and sprinted down the stairs into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and ran to the factory. I panted at the entrance before swinging down and walking into the elevator. "Hey" I said when I entered the scanner room.

"Nice hair" Ulrich chuckled. I realised that I still had my messy bed-head bun from last night. I put my hands on my hips.

"Well excuse me, but I didn't exactly have ample's of time" I crossed my arms and walked into a scanner along with Yumi and Odd. I was still glaring at him and he was still laughing at me when the scanner doors shut.

"Transfer Zoe, transfer Yumi, transfer Odd, scanner Zoe, scanner Yumi, scanner Odd, virtualisation!" I felt myself being virtualised and I landed in the dessert sector followed by Odd and Yumi. We were then accompanied by Ulrich and Aelita.

"To get to the edge of the sector, you've got to go due west from your present position" said Jeremy "here are your vehicles". The overboard, overbike, overwing and some other strange looking vehicle that was just like Odd's overboard except it was circular and silver appeared.

"Hey Jeremy, what's that?" I asked staring at the thing.

"Oh you like it?" he asked "Aelita programmed it for you as a little…present". I looked at Aelita who was staring at the ground. I ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"That's ok" she said.

"I'm going to call it the…overdisc!" I said after some thought. I jumped on it and sped off followed by the others. It was really weird, the outside of it spun, but where I was standing it wasn't, and if I moved to the side where it was spinning the spinning would stop and it would start to spin where I was previously standing. I loved it. We got to the edge of the sector and Xana's monsters didn't even try to roadblock, it was strange. "You think he would at least TRY" I said looking at the others. They nodded in agreement. We hopped off out vehicles and walked to the edge of the sector. The transporter came and we were taken to sector five. I was excited. I had never been to sector five before. We arrived in a sort of blue and white spinning arena. Odd let out a little groan.

"What's the matter with you? Feeling like throwing up as usual?" asked Ulrich with an all too knowing smile.

"No I don't. That's what I can't understand" Odd replied. When we stopped spinning, a corridor opened up and the others ran down it, so I followed. We stopped when we reached another wall. After a couple of seconds the wall open to reveal another corridor and we ran down it.

"You've got three minutes to find the key and stop the countdown" Said Jeremy. 'What key? What countdown? I am so confused' I thought as I followed them. We ran into this big area with blue rectangles sticking out everywhere **(sorry, that's the best way I can describe sector five****).**

"There's the key" said Yumi pointing at this big blue button sticking out in the wall.

"Out of reach, as usual" said Odd shrugging. Suddenly, one of the walls opened up to reveal these weird, brown, creepy looking monsters.

"What are they?" I asked pointing at them.

"Creepers" replied Yumi taking out her fans. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and I immediately went into attack mode whilst Aelita stood back a little. Yumi stopped fighting and headed towards the key. I took out an arrow and fired. It cut through two of the creepers.

"Score" I said with a satisfied grin.

"Only one minute left" came Jeremy's panicking voice. I looked up at Yumi, she was almost there, balancing across a very narrow beam. I also noticed a creeper sitting on top of the key. I was about to call out to her but it was too late. It shot at her narrowly missing her but she jumped back in surprise anyway but managing to do a couple of backflips before regaining her balance. I let out a sigh of relief. With a determined look on her face, she ran forwards, doing a couple of front flips before hitting the key with her foot and dragging the creeper down using her feet. Suddenly a massive stairwell leading down opened up from the floor.

"Wanna see how low you can go huh guys" said Odd peering down the staircase.

"I thought you were leading the way" said Jeremy "go on!" So one by one we jumped down the stairs. When we finally reached the bottom, there was a pathway right in front of us leading to some stairs that lead up to a platform that had a shinning this on top of it.

"That's it, that's Aelita's missing fragment" said Jeremy's excited voice. Instantly, we all ran towards it. That is until I was devirtualised when a laser hit me in the stomach. I arrived in the scanner slumped on the floor.

"Not nice" I said as I stood up and made my way towards the elevator.

Aelita's POV **(OMG I know someone else's POV lol)**

Whilst the others fought the new creepers, I desperately ran towards my fragment. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a big gap missing from this ledge to the other. I looked back towards the others who were still fighting the creepers. They were just starting to run towards me when Odd was shot down. He said something to the others who continued to run towards me. They too stopped beside me and looked at the gap with troubled expressions. I heard a yell from behind me and I spun around just in time to see Odd get devirtualised and the creepers start to advance towards us. We ran forward with Ulrich and Yumi on either side of me and we jumped off the side. They threw me up and I landed on the platform. I looked around and then ran to the edge to find Ulrich hanging there who was grabbing on to Yumi. The creepers shot at Yumi and she was sent back to earth. Ulrich pulled himself up and started shielding me from the lasers.

"Jeremy Yumi and Odd are down" he said.

"I know, get Aelita's fragment!" he said. W were just about to start running when Jeremy's confused/panicking voice came back on. "The whole room is falling apart, run for it!" We ran, and boy did we run fast. But we weren't fast enough, I was only just making it onto platforms as they started to tumble down. I started to slip down and in a desperate attempt to prevent me from falling, Ulrich tried to push me up but it was hopeless and we both started to fall. I felt myself land on something and I looked around. Then I saw what I had landed on. A manta.

"Jeremy, it's getting worse" said Ulrich who was riding on a manta of his own.

"Oh no, it's getting better" came Jeremy's voice.

"You're crazy, what's going on" said Ulrich who was just as confused as I was.

"It's Franz Hopper who's controlling the mantas!" said Jeremy. A smile lit up on my face. Ulrich's manta dropped him off on a lower platform whilst mine carried me up to the above platform, where my fragment was.

"This is amazing" I heard Jeremy say. I stepped off my manta and walked towards my fragment. I put my hands on the outside of the bubble and gazed at it. That is, until it broke up and disappeared. I just stared at it confused. Suddenly, huge blue rectangles came falling from the sky, pelting down on us. My blood ran cold as Jeremy and I realised what was going on.

"It's a trap" he said in a scared tone. I saw Ulrich on the lower platform, trying to avoid getting squashed but it didn't last long before he was crushed and sent back to earth. The stairs came tumbling down as well. I looked around and saw a manta. I was about to get on in it when a rectangle fell on it. The rectangles stopped falling and I was stuck on this platform, no way to get off it.

"Help me!" I cried.

"Aelita, behind you" screeched Jeremy. I looked behind to see my worst nightmare, the scyphazoa. I walked backwards but I stopped when I got near the edge. I was stuck. With no difficulty whatsoever, the scyphazoa wrapped me in it's tentacles and hoisted me up into the air. It then put one tentacle to my forehead and one on either side of my head.

Zoe's POV

I watched almost in tears as I saw my sister's memory level go down at a rapid pace. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't, it was like my eyes were glued to the screen. Jeremy was practically pulling his hair out. Eventually, her memory level reached zero and started flashing red. I collapsed on the floor sobbing.

"Aelita's, dead" said Jeremy who started to cry as well. Yumi bent down and tried to comfort me but it didn't make a difference. I could the superscan going crazy as it picked up four activated towers.

"What, what's going on?" asked Yumi.

"X…Xana got what he wanted. He has the keys to lyoko" he replied "He'll be able to get out of the supercomputer. Suddenly, the supercomputer started making some funny noises, and Jeremy began typing like his life depended on it.

"What's going on Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"It's Franz Hopper, he's brining lyoko back to life!" And one by one the towers were deactivated.

"Look" breathed Yumi.

"Incredible" added Ulrich.

"Franz Hopper, is saving his daughter" Jeremy said astonished. Aelita's profile regenerated on the screen. "To the scanner room, quick!" he said as we all rushed down there. The scanner doors opened to reveal Aelita who fell out of the scanner. "Aelita" said Jeremy rushing over to her followed by me. He held her head up.

"Jeremy, Zoe" she said as Jeremy gave her a hug.

We all sat in Jeremy's room, Aelita was on the bed stroking Kiwi and I was sitting next to him. Jeremy was sitting on his computer chair and Odd was lying on the bed and Ulrich and Yumi were leaning against the cupboard.

"Right, would someone please say something funny before I have a heart attack" said Odd.

"My father sacrificed himself for me, and we don't even know if he's still on lyoko" said Aelita as Kiwi left her lap.

"Fine, excuse me while I have my heart attack" said Odd lying down.

"All those memories of your life on earth, that was the fragment Xana took from you, to bind you to him" said Jeremy "and Franz Hopper, managed to give them back to you".

"Now your free Aelita" said Ulrich "But unfortunately, so is Xana".

"Shutting down the super computer isn't going to kill Xana anymore, what are we going to do" said Yumi looking rather distraught.

"Same as always" said Jeremy "we'll fight. Xana may have become more powerful, but I don't think he's invincible. If he attacks, we'll counter attack, we'll find a way to get rid of Xana for good!"

"And well do everything to find your dad Aelita and Zoe" added Yumi.

"Your right, the fight has to go on, after all fighting Xana is my job" said Aelita.

"No Aelita" said Jeremy as we all joined hands to form a circle "It's our job".

**Until next time! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**aelitagirlrox101**


	10. The dance and the mission

**Wow guys. I was so bowled over when I saw all those reviews! Thanx! U don't know how happy you made me feel all day. Hope u enjoy this chappie!**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO BUT I DO OWN ZOE BUT IF U WANT 2 USE HER JUST ASK**

Zoes POV

"Well I hate to interrupt this sad moment, but we all, especially us girls have a party to get ready for!" I said bouncing off the bed. Aelita and Yumi laughed, understanding what I meant whereas the boys looked, well lets just say, plain confused. We giggled when we saw their expressions. I headed for the door closely followed by Yumi.

I arrived home to find a very angry looking Mike and Clarissa.

"Uhh hi" I said nervously.

"Hi" said Clarissa cooly.

"What did I do now?" I asked, kinda scared.

"Oh nothing" said Mike "only be one hour late and make us scared silly!"

"Huh" I said glancing down at my watch. Uh oh, it was 1:30, I promised them I'd be home about 12:30.

"Um, it's not what you think, um my friend recently um bought a cat well kitten, yeah and um it…it ran away, so we had to go looking for it" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Fine, I'll buy it for today. But next time you have to at least call me".

"Yes mum, sorry mum" I said as I ran past her and bolted up to my room. 'How does Yumi do it' I thought to myself. I went over to my desk and spun around on my computer chair. I stopped myself and sighed. Coming to France had been so…so…informative, if you know what I mean. I mean I found out who my parents were, I find out I have a sister, I found out that my dad created a virtual universe and I found out where I lived when I was a baby. I thought about this for awhile before finally looking at my watching and seeing that I only had two hours left to get ready. I jumped up off my chair and went over to my cupboard and laid about five different outfits on the bed. "Hmmmm" I said as I scanned the outfits. None of them looked…right. I sighed and put them back. I was shutting the cupboard when saw a flash of pink out of the corner of my eye. I spun my head around to see…a dress. I smiled when I recognised it. I was a dress that Ricki had given me as a going away present. I took it out and looked at it. It was kind of a simple dress. It was the same colour as my hair, strapless and went to about halfway down my thigh maybe a little longer. It was perfect.

I smiled and ran into the bathroom with it. I had my shower and put my dress on. After I straightened my hair, I emerged from the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and did a little twirl. I thought I looked ok. I stared at my reflection and gave a sad smile. 'I wonder what mum would've thought' I though to myself, and I wasn't talking about Clarissa. I sighed and walked back into the bathroom. After applying a little bit of pink eye shadow and putting on a pair of black, ankle length boot's I realised it was time to go. I ran down the stairs and into the living room.

"What do you think?" I asked giving a little twirl.

"You look gorgeous" said Clarissa giving me a hug "do you want me to drive you there or are you ok walking?"

"Oh I'm fine walking" I said as I walked out the door. I breathed in the cool night air and walked towards the school. When I arrived at the school, I saw that I was a little early, so I decided to go up and see Aelita. "Hi" I said poking my head through her door.

"Hi Zoe" she said with a smile "you look great".

"Thanks" I said blushing "so do you". She gave a little wink before flopping down onto her bed. I sat down next to her.

"Zoe" she said "I'm worried".

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"Xana" she said.

"Oh".

"Don't worry about it" I said "he won't attack tonight".

"Your probably right" she said with a little sigh. 'I hope I am to' I thought. I glanced at her clock, five past six.

"We better get going now, the boys will be waiting for us" I said standing up with a wink. She smiled as she got up and we ran out of her dorm and down to the gym. It was fantastic, the gym had been really well decorated and they were playing great music.

"Wow, you look beautiful" came a voice from behind me. I spun around and smiled when I saw Odd. I gave a shy smile and stared at the floor. He came over to me and lifted my chin up with his finger. "Don't be like this all night" he moaned with a fake groan. I laughed before dragging him onto the dance floor. By 7:30, I was out of breath.

"Let's go get a drink or something" I said feeling absolutely exhausted. Odd saw that I was ready to drop the floor exhaustedly and steered me over to the punch bowl. We stayed there for about half an hour before I noticed something strange.

"Hey" I said looking around "where's Aelita?" Odd scanned the room but like me could not find a trace of my pink haired sister. A scared thought clambered it's way into my mind. Odd was thinking the same thing, 'Xana'. We exchanged glances, nodded and went around trying to find the others. I suddenly bumped into a very confused looking Jeremy.

"Have you seen Aelita? She said she was going to get a drink but she hasn't come back, and it was over twenty minutes ago. You don't think…" he looked at my expression. "We have to get to the factory and right now!" he whispered.

"You get Yumi, Odd and I will get Ulrich" he nodded and we went our separate ways. Once we found Ulrich, we immediately ran to the factory. I was so scared for my sister.

On Lyoko, Aelita's POV

My eye's slowly flickered open and I saw that I was…in the forest sector? "What am I doing here" I said groggily standing up. Memories flooded back. Jim, Xana…oh no! I looked around desperately searching for the scyphazoa when…when I realised that the scyphazoa had already taken all that it needed from me. That made me confused, why did Xana send me here, if he no longer needed me. "Aelita" came a familiar voice.

"Jeremy!" I cried extremely happy to hear his voice.

"Aelita! Are you ok?" he almost screamed with worry.

"I'm fine, but I'm curious as to why Xana would send me to lyoko like this" I said still occasionally looking around for the scyphazoa even though I knew it wasn't going to come, I hoped.

"I don't know either, and I really don't want to find out. I'm sending help your way" he said just as Ulrich, Yumi and Zoe.

"Odd stayed at the factory to help out Jeremy with Jim" said Yumi whilst Zoe came running up to me I gave me the biggest hug ever which almost bowled me over.

"Aelita are you ok" she said her voice full of concern.

"Yes" I said with a laugh "sadly, I've gotten used to it courtesy of Xana". She gave me a sad smile.

"Two tarantulas and three hornets are on their way" said Jeremy. I looked around.

"Hey there's the tower" I said pointing to the looming cylinder in the distance.

"And there they are" said Ulrich pointing at the incoming tarantulas and hornets. I started to run towards the tower whilst the others dealt with Xana's monsters. After a couple of minutes I glanced behind my shoulder to see that Ulrich and Yumi had been devirtualised, one of the tarantulas and all of the hornets had been destroyed. Zoe was currently fighting the last tarantula. I kept running and running until I finally reached the tower. I was just about to enter it, when my worst nightmare came out from behind it.

"Jeremy, I've got a big problem" I said taking steps back as I stared at the scyphazoa.

"The scyphazoa" I heard Jeremy say.

"But why? It's already got all the data Xana needed from me, what could it want now?" I said confused.

"I don't know Aelita, but please don't stick around trying to find out". I didn't need to be told twice, I turned around and ran as fast as I could, the scyphazoa close on my tail. I tried to hit it with an energy field a couple of times, but it didn't work. I looked behind me but then stopped abruptly when I came to the edge. I slowly turned around to face my biggest enemy.

"Aelita, try and hit it, with the energy fields" said Jeremy's. I lifted my hand up but it just whacked it back down with one of its tentacles. I rubbed my wrist just as it lifted me up into the air and placed three tentacles on my head.

Zoes POV

"Nooooooo" I heard Jeremy moan.

"Jeremy what's going on?" I asked confused at his tone of voice.

"The scyphazoa's attacked Aelita, hurry she needs your help!"

"I'd love to, but this tarantula is extremely stubbon" I said as I looked around for Aelita. And sure enough it had got Aelita. Seeing a rock on the ground, I got an idea. Picking it up, I threw out one side of the tree that I was hiding behind to avoid lasers, and whilst it shot that down I ran out from the other side. I bounced on top of it and ran towards my sister.

"I don't get it, it looks like the scyphazoa has implanted something into Aelita's memory" said Jeremy.

"Almost there" I panted continuing to run. Once I reached her, I took out an arrow. Too late though. It released its hold on Aelita and she dropped unconsciously to the floor. I let out a shocked and horrified gasp.

"Aelita is alive, I don't understand" came Jeremy's voice. I bent down beside her.

"Aelita! Aelita" I cried desperately. I let out a sigh of relief as her eyes flickered open. "I was so worried there I…" but I didn't get to finish, she whirled around and hit me with an energy field. I flew back and crash landed onto the floor.

"Jeremy, what's wrong with Aelita" I asked cautiously standing up.

"Aelita, come one wake up, it's me Jeremy" said Jeremy desperately trying to snap her out of it. But of course it didn't work. She walked over to the tarantula and it started to walk away. "Zoe, you have to follow her!" screeched Jeremy.

"Yeah I could if I had the overdisc" I said.

"Coming right up" he said and sure enough the overdisc appeared in front of me. I hopped on it and sped away, chasing after my Xana-fied sister.

"Almost there" I said as I caught up to her.

"Well have you figured it out? Where is she going" said Jeremy impatiently. As we neared a way tower, I think I knew exactly where she was heading.

"I have a feeling she's going to the way tower" I said.

"Just what we needed" sighed Jeremy. The tarantula lowered her down to the ground and of course she went to go and enter the tower. 'No' I thought desperately. But the tarantula started to fire at me. One of its lasers hit the overdisc and it disintegrated causing me to fall to the ground. I landed and looked up just in time to see Aelita enter the tower. "Nooooooo" I cried as a laser shot into my side and I was devirtualised. I fell out of the scanner and landed on the floor with a 'thud'. I winced and clutched my side where the laser and hit me. When I felt strong enough I stood up and hobbled over to the elevator. The doors opened and I went over to the supercomputer with the others.

Aelita's POV

I felt myself land hard on the ground. I opened my eyes and slowly stood up. I looked around and my jaw dropped open, the sector was starting to disappear! I ran as fast as I could. "Jeremy!" I cried.

"Aelita, are you ok?" asked Jeremy

"Jeremy the whole sector is disappearing, materialise me now!"

"What! Ok I'm bringing you in right now!" I knew that would take some time so I continued to run as if my life depended on it, which it did. I was slowing down.

"Jeremy" I cried.

"A couple more seconds!" I was running as fast as I could but it was no use. It caught up to me and I started falling down into the digital sea. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" I cried as I fell at a rapid pace but sighed in relief when I found myself back in the scanner room.

"If only I hadn't entered that code! Than the forest sector would still be here" I moaned when we were all back in my room.

"Hey don't worry about it" Zoe said "it wasn't your fault". I gave her a glum look.

"Zoe's right, it wasn't your fault, but you have to watch out for the scyphazoa, you to Zoe" said Jeremy looking at the ground.

"Sir yes sir" said Zoe doing a fake salute. I laughed and shook my head. 'For once I'm not the only one who has to worry about the scyphazoa' I thought.

"I've got to go home now" sighed Zoe standing up.

"I'll walk you" said Odd with a grin. Zoe blushed, and together they left the room. "I've got to go before G.1. Jim catches me" said Ulrich and he too left. Jeremy sighed and stood up.

"Unfortunately, I've got to go as well, but I'll see you tomorrow" said Jeremy standing up.

"Bye" I said with a smile as he shut the door. I went over to the light and switched it off before crawling back into bed.

**Now that was what I call a bad ending…soz guys. Hope u liked it! And I will try and get my chapters up a bit more quickly **** PLEASE REVIEW!**

**aelitagirlrox101**


	11. Straight to heart

**Chapter 11! Finally! It feels like its taken FOREVER to get here**

**Hope u enjoy it all the same. And yes, Jemdad is my dad and yes my name is Jemma and yes I am EXTREMLY embarrassed with what he wrote and I have had a word with him about it to… : ) so PLZ just ignore it and pretend its not there. And the other comment was from my best friend Ricki, no its not a coincidence that Zoes friend and my friend have the same name. Anyways… **

**I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO BUT I DO OWN ZOE, WANT TO USE HER THAN ASK!**

ZOES POV

"BOOM!" came a loud and thunderous noise from my room. 

"Who what when were" I said bolting up from my bed to face a…roaring with laughter Mike. I sighed and fell back onto my bed. "Daaaaaaad" I groaned "it's Sunday! I get to sleep in".

"Yes I know, but you don't get to sleep past 11:00, which is what it is now so get up lazy bum". I just groaned and rolled onto my side. Well I was until I felt an extremely cold liquid hit my side. I sprang out of bed and commando-style rolled on the floor until I crashed into the wall.

"That wasn't fair" I complained as I went over to my bathroom and grabbed my towel. I rapidly wiped my side and glared at dad. He continued to laugh and went back downstairs. I got dressed and lay back on my bed, avoiding the wet patch. I wasn't that hungry, so I decided to just stay in my room for awhile and just chill. It was about 12:15 when Jeremy called me.

"Yeah Jeremy" I asked expecting him to say that Xana was attacking. But he didn't.

"Zoe, Xana's sent a bunch of monsters to sector five, we want to see why so come to the factory, although beware, I have a feeling we have a bit of a cold war on our hands between Ulrich and Yumi".

"Oh ok sure I'll be there before you can count to ten" I said jumping up from my bed. I sprinted down the stairs, shouted to mum and dad that I was going and continued to sprint to the factory. 'All this running is really helping me stay fit' I thought with a slight chuckle. I swung down the rope and headed to the elevator. "Jeremy, I'm in the scanner room" I said when the elevator door reopened. I noticed the tension straight away. Yumi facing one direction, Ulrich faced the other way, both of them glaring and both of them folding their arms. Odd opened his mouth to explain, but I stopped him.

"Tell me later" he closed his mouth and nodded. He, Yumi and Ulrich stepped into the scanners and the doors shut. After a while they all reopened and I stepped into one.

"Transfer Zoe, scanner Zoe, virtualisation!" I landed next to the others and hopped onto the overdisc.

"Keep going straight and you'll reach the edge of the sector".

"Here we go" said Yumi and we sped forward.

"Hey guess what, I think I found a way to get back into your class!" exclaimed Odd.

""What!" I practically yelled "your not in our class!"

"Yeah, apparently Jim said I was to be separated from you guys, anyway I decided I'm going to blackmail Jim!" 'Huh?' I thought 'blackmail Jim?'

"Blackmail Jim, but with what?" Aelita asked surprised at his idea.

"I know a secret he'd rather not talk about it, and that he doesn't want anyone else to talk about either" he said mischievously.

"You know what" said Ulrich "I think blackmails really lame".

"Whoa, since when did you get so high and mighty" said Odd putting his hands on his hips "the ends justifies the means doesn't it?"

"No!" we all answered. Aelita shook her head. Odd suddenly sped in front of us.

"Ok, thanks for your support, I bet you'd be happy without me in class" he spat at us before zooming off. We all gasped in horror at what he said. He suddenly jumped off his vehicle, followed by all of us.

"Jeremy where at the end of the sector" said Odd.

"Ok well get into position guys" said Jeremy as he entered the code. The transporter came and we were whizzed off to sector five. We landed in the arena. Odd groaned and complained of feeling sick and as usual we just shrugged him off.

"Where are all the monsters" I said getting ready to strike.

"Well what do you know" said Jeremy "Their all in a room just before your feet".

"Have we ever been there before?" I asked.

"No" Jeremy replied "we haven't".

"But what are they doing there" Aelita asked.

"How am I supposed to know? You guys are the ones on site, go and check it out".

"How do we get there?" Ulrich asked.

"Access is through the celestial dome" replied Jeremy. We made our way down the corridor before Jeremy reminded us of something "don't forget the countdown".

"Were on it Jer" I said.

"You've only got a few minutes left to find the key!" he said, his voice rising up. We all stopped when we got to the opening of a room. But this room didn't have a proper floor of course, in fact there were just these stepping stone type things, that went up and down and they were in all different parts of the room.

"Key in sight" said Odd as he spotted the mechanism on the wall. He took a few steps back before running forward and leaping into the air. He just missed the edge and started falling. But using his claws, maintained a grip on the side. He slowly clawed his way back up. I shook my head and easily just jumped onto the same platform without any difficulty, just like the others.

"What's the matter with me, I thought I had my A game going" he said looking mortified. Aelita laughed and shook her head before moving onto the next platform. We watched her in awe as she easily jumped from one platform to the next. When she reached her last platform, she jumped as high as she could before landing on the next one, doing a somersault on the ground and springing back up again to hit the key.

"Nice one Aelita" said Jer sounding just as impressed as we were.

"I think you've all got to get here ASAP" she yelled out to us as the platforms started to move up and down. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and I moved as fast as we could to reach Aelita. Only Yumi, Ulrich and I made it there successfully. Odd tried to jump to the next platform to join the rest of us when like before he just missed the edge. Ulrich went over to the edge of the platform.

"Your hand he said bending down. Ulrich managed to pull him up just as a platform shot up from behind Odd.

"Looks like you got your Z game going on" Ulrich chuckled.

"Lay off will you" said Odd crossly. "Did you talk to her" Odd whispered to him.

"Lay off will you" said Ulrich in the exact same tone Odd had used. I rolled my eyes. Boys could be so stupid at times. When our platform finally came to a halt we ran down a corridor.

"Jeremy were at the elevator" Yumi panted as we stopped and waited for our taxi.

"Good because there are more and more monsters in that mysterious room. I've got a bad feeling about this" he replied. We all jumped and landed on the speeding elevator. We waited for the corridor to open before running through it.

"Were here Jeremy" said Ulrich when we reached the outside of the celestial dome.

"Ok, I'm bringing up your vehicles, head to the most south end of the dome, then you can enter the chamber.

"Hey maybe that's the place where Xana holds his annual monsters ball, because up to now we haven't seen any" said Odd with a grin. I laughed at his dumb joke before hopping onto the overdisc.

"That may be true, but look over there" said Ulrich as he motioned to a couple of flying mantas. They instantly started to fire at us. Ulrich, Yumi and Odd blocked their lasers whilst I went up to one of them. I took out an arrow and fired.

"Bullseye!" I exclaimed as it exploded. Ulrich threw his sword at the remaining one, and Odd fired some arrows at it. The manta exploded and Odd did a back flip and said "Yeah, there's the A game" sounding proud of himself.

"Get real man that was me who got him" said Ulrich as he slid his sword back into its 'pouch'.

"Huh it was" said Odd his face dropping.

"Hey you guys this is no time to compete with each other" said Jeremy, annoyed. The others jumped onto their vehicles and we made our way to our destination. Carefully, we flew up into the constantly opening and closing passage. We landed on a platform and Aelita tripped the key. We gasped as some stairs started to appear above us. We leaped on the many stairs until we finally reached the above platform. We landed in a big room with platforms leading up to the top.

"What are the monsters doing?" asked Jeremy. We all looked up to see the monsters…attacking some sort of bright sphere.

"Their firing at some sort of blue ball" replied Ulrich pointing up at the monsters.

"If Xana wants it destroyed, than it must be important. Hurry and get rid of the monsters whilst I try and get some more info on that sphere" said Jeremy. We all hurried up the platforms to try and reach the monsters. Some mantas were firing at us but we just kept running and dodging them. Yumi stopped.

"You guys keep going, I'll handle these two". I gave her a grateful wink before continuing my ascend. I suddenly saw out of the corner of my eye, Yumi get devirtualised.

"Yumi" cried Ulrich turning around.

"Forget about it good buddy and concentrate on the monsters" said Odd putting a hand on his shoulder as a manta sped towards us. I took out an arrow and fired. Target hit! Odd fired at a creeper that was directly across from us.

"Hey this is not just an A game, it's more like a A+" said Odd with a satisfied grin as the creeper exploded. But all good things must come to an end and Odd was suddenly devirtualised by another incoming manta.

"More like a Z-" I said to him as he devirtualised. He just glared at me until his body disappeared. Ulrich laughed. I looked up to see Aelita by herself at the top. So did Ulrich. He super sprinted his way up to her and deflected the lasers. Before slashing it with his laser and making it explode.

"Guys you absolutely have to stop those monsters! came Jeremy's strained voice.

"Why?" asked Ulrich.

"Because that is the heart of Lyoko! If Xana manages to destroy it, then its game over for lyoko!" he replied. Ulrich and I looked at each other in awe. Now determined to stop Xana, I began to continue to make my way up the stairs. Until I was shot in the side with a laser. I flew back and crashed into a wall. I was too weak to move which meant the manta found me now an easy target which meant that I suddenly found myself back in the scanner room.

"I'm such an idiot" I said as I banged my head on the side of the scanner wall. I slowly made my way over to the elevator and angrily pushed the button. I joined the others next to the computer screen and watched what Ulrich was doing. He managed to destroy three creepers before he was devirtualised.

"Come on Aelita, you can do it" I muttered. On the screen, I saw Aelita take out the last creeper, just as it took out her. **(Can we plz just forget the tiny fact that Aelita was devirtualised in one of my other chapters and came back just fine? Sorry bout that I completely forgot. So yeah Aelita supposedly cant be devirtualised by Xana's monsters without disappearing forever in this chappie…soz guys!)**

"Yeah!" Jeremy cried pumping his fist into the air.

"Jeremy, look at that!" Yumi said in a horrified voice as she pointed to Aelita's profile loose all of its life points.

"Oh no! She's been devirtualised" said Jeremy, shocked.

"Are you saying that…" Odd started.

"That's right" said Jeremy. "I…I cant believe it" he said upset as he hid his face with his hands.

"What's going on!" he suddenly exclaimed when his computer showed an activated scanner.

"Come on come on" he ushered us as he ran to the stairs. We all quickly followed him down to the scanner room. The door opened just as Jeremy reached it and he leaned on the side panting.

"Hey, you realise that you almost gave me a heart attack" he said to Aelita who was standing in the scanner which made my jaw open with shock. She jumped out and hugged him laughing.

"Would someone please tell me what happened?" asked Ulrich confused.

"Well it seems that even if Aelita looses all of her life points, she wont disappear forever" said Odd smiling.

"She wont, how come?" Ulrich asked.

"Of course! I was too dumb to think of it before. Ever since you recovered your human memory, you're exactly like us!" said Jeremy grinning at Aelita. 'Wish I could remember our parents as well as Aelita does" I thought sadly.

"You're a full fledged lyoko warrior now" said Yumi giving a thumbs up. Aelita just blushed.

**Well what did you think? That chapter took so long to update I know, but because it's the end of the term, all of my assessment was due and stuff like that, I also had a rowing camp and I have ballet classes which I have just started…I know starting ballet at my age is a bit late but anyways. But now that its holidays…I can update much faster! Until next time! PLZ REVIEW!**

**aelitagirlrox101**


	12. High tide

**HI! Holidays woo woo! Im sooooo happy. Anyway hope u guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I DO NOT CODE LYOKO BUT I DO OWN ZOE AND IF U WANT 2 USE HER ASK**

I was leaning against the side of the super computer, tired from having to wake up so early, whilst Jeremy babbled on about the information we got from sector five.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but some breakfast would really hit the spot" said Odd patting his tummy.

"Oh no you don't, we can't be late for gym!" said Ulrich with a sly smile.

"Huh? But we haven't had breakfast yet!" Odd whined.

"Too late" I giggled.

I could hear a weird noise coming from next to me. I sighed when I saw it was coming from Odd.

"Hey try and keep it down would ya, I cant even hear myself think your so loud." I said

"I can't Zoe, you see my stomach is calling to me 'Odd, Odd, where is my breakfast?' he explained to me. I rolled my eyes.

"But seriously Odd, your stomach is beginning to talk more than you do" added Aelita who was staring at Odd with a slight frown.

"Hey guys listen if I don't get something to eat than there is no telling what I'll do" said Odd who was holding his stomach.

"Hey don't forget that you did have a chocolate bar a mere five minutes ago" said Jeremy with an arched eyebrow.

"That was just a warm up, I need some real food to get me going through the morning" he said as he listened to his gurgling stomach with a concerned face.

"Like some beans and potatoes with a banana or two for dessert" chuckled Ulrich as we all broke into laughter, well all of us except Odd of course. Odd was about to make a comeback when Jim burst through the doors.

"Ok guys I know you'll probably be really disappointed but it looks like I'm going to have to cancel today's shot-put competition" he said. We all broke in to a chorus of cheers.

"Quite down!" exclaimed Jim "actually since today is nutrition day, our school nurse Yolanda is going to speak to you and tell you what you should eat in order to have a great shape…uhhh I mean to keep in shape".

Yolanda glared at Jim as he put his hand on her shoulder and he quickly took it off as she let out an exasperated sigh. Yolanda opened her mouth to begin her speech when Jim interrupted her.

"So for those of you who can't wait to wolf down your next junk food meal, you better think twice before you do because junk food is your worst enemy!" Jim exclaimed. I chuckled at how pushy he was considering the fact that on the way to gym he was gobbling down a large packet of French fries.

"Unless your name is Odd, his worst enemy is whoever gets between him and his food" laughed Ulrich.

"Better believe it" Odd hissed back.

"So for example" said Yolanda as she concluded her speech "if you have for lunch mash potatoes and lamb there is no reason to have steak and fries at dinner".

"What is she talking about anyway, if I eat mash and lamb there is no reason to wait until dinner. I can have steak and fries for dessert" said Odd with confusion as determination.

"You better hope there's not a test on this because if there is you'll get a zero for sure" whispered Ulrich.

"So" added Jim "don't forget that a head of lettuce can save your life. And remember the better you eat the better you live. Look at me! I'm an example of what good food can do" and he started do some wacky starches before he as expected pulled a muscle or something. The whole class burst into laughter and Yolanda smacked her forehead and shook her head.

"Ok Odd, it's finally time for lu.." Jeremy started but stopped when he saw Odd wasn't there. Confused, we all scanned the gym for Odd.

"That way" I said as I pointed to the now-swinging door that lead outside. We all exchanged knowing glances before following him out the door at a much slower pace.

"Fish, yum" I said enthusiastically as Rosa placed my lunch on my tray. I sat down next to Yumi and laughed when I saw Odds face.

"Lunch not up to its usual standards?" I teased he just ignored me and continued to glare at the food in front of him.

"I'm sorry I can't go back to the factory, I've got Italian next" said Yumi sadly.

"No big deal, were just going to analyse all that data you bought back from sector five" said Jeremy as he took a sip of his water.

"And how about you guys do you want to come?" Aelita asked the boys and me.

"Can't" I said my mouth full of food "I've got to study for out chemistry exam next week.

"No" said Odd spitting out his fish "Ulrich you stay here I need you".

"Oh you do huh, what for?" Ulrich questioned.

I flicked through the pages of my chemistry text book whilst our Spanish teacher went on and on about some important Spanish festival. 'Huh?' I thought as I glanced down at my vibrating phone.

"Oh no" I said under my breath as I saw the Xana alert text sent by Jeremy. "Uh miss, could I please go to the bathroom" I said standing up. The teacher simply nodded and I calmly walked out of the room.

"I'm here" I said as the elevator doors opened to reveal the scanner room, Yumi and Aelita.

"Where's Odd and Ulrich?" looking around.

"Have no idea" said Yumi.

"And we can't afford to waste any time" added Aelita as she hopped into a scanner. Yumi and I did the same.

"Guys Ulrich just called, Xana has attacked them and they might not be able to make it, you three have to handle the tower on your own. We all nodded at each other as the scanner doors slid shut.

"Transfer Zoe, transfer Aelita, transfer Yumi, scanner Zoe, scanner Aelita, scanner Yumi, virtualisation!"

We were in the mountain sector. Yumi and Aelita landed on the overwing whilst I landed on the overdisc. Not wasting anytime, we sped off as soon as our feet touched our vehicles.

"Ok, the tower is situated further north" said Jeremy. "Watch out, Xana's sent some krabes after you" he added.

"Ok we read you" I said as I heard a Krabe walking right behind me. We were only narrowly avoiding the lasers as we tried to disappear from the Krabes sight by going around a rock. How ever that plan failed when we saw another Krabe in front of us. We all exchanged worried glances.

Yumi suddenly went beside the pathway that the krabes were chasing us along and suddenly flew up behind them and went upside down as she passed them. Aelita then hit one with an energy field and they continued at fly along normally as I hit the other one with an arrow.

"We can see the tower" I said proudly as I spotted the glowing red up ahead.

"Well done ladies" congratulated Jeremy.

"Wait a second Jeremy" said Aelita worriedly "something feels weird, the digital sea seems to have risen all of a sudden". I gasped in shock before glancing below. Sure enough it was at a rapid pace going over the tops of small islands that were underneath the bigger mass of land.

"What do you mean? What's going on over there?" Jeremy asked us. And before we knew it, the water had reached the edge of the pathway that we were flying along.

"Your right Aelita, the digital sea seems to be rising way up" said Jeremy.

"Another one of Xana's tricks".

"You mean lyoko will be submerged and disappear forever" Yumi gasped, horrified.

"No it wont disappear, lyoko's sectors aren't affected by the digital sea" he replied quickly.

"But it will get submerged, unless I can find a way to lower it" he added.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed "monsters are heading for the chamber of the core of lyoko. Xana's trying to stop you from de-activating the tower and by eliminating access to sector five by raising the sea level. And that's precisely how he plans to quietly wipe out lyoko. You've got to get to sector five before he wipes out the mountain sector, but firstly handle that tower".

"Too late" I said "it's not accessible".

"Jeremy, the seas getting higher and higher I don't think were going to make it" Yumi gasped.

"You've got to make it, to get to the transporter!" he exclaimed. We sped up the side of a mountain to get higher and continued to go as fast as we could towards the edge of the sector.

"Odd and Ulrich should be here soon" said Jeremy. We could suddenly hear an all-too-familiar buzzing sound coming from behind us.

"Jeremy, don't tell me that…" Yumi started.

"That Xana is sending hornets after you? Well he is" said Jeremy cutting in.

"Great" I moaned rolling my eyes "just great".

"Things were getting a little boring" added Yumi sarcastically.

"S.O.S service here. What's the trouble sir?" we heard Odd asked in the background. I giggled at his lame joke before taking out an arrow and aiming it at an incoming hornet that was right on my tail.

"Dam it" I muttered as I missed.

"Yumi" I suddenly cried as she got hit with a laser and started to fall rapidly towards the rising digital sea.

"Hang on Yumi, I'll bring you back in" cried Jeremy desperately. But both Aelita and I knew he wasn't going to make it. Aelita quickly fired an energy field at her causing her to divirtualise.

"Well done Aelita, you were much faster than I was. Hang on you two until Odd gets there". We desperately sped to the edge of the sector. Just as I was about to reach it when my overdisc crashed to the ground and exploded. I glared at the guilty hornet and fired an arrow at it.

"Bullseye" I said with a smirk which soon disappeared when another hornet came out and fired a laser at me. It hit me in the chest and flew back across the ground and my head fell preciously over the edge. I shook my head and once realising where I was jumped up. I prepared to be sent back to the scanner room as it was about to fire. But stopped when two voices rang out. One screaming 'energy field' and the other 'laser arrow'. I smiled when I saw the hornet explode and Aelita and Odd arrived.

"I'm entering the code" said Jeremy. The water was just about to reach our feet when the transporter swept us away.

"Where here Jeremy, what's the latest?" asked Odd when we arrived into sector five.

"The latest is, all of lyoko has been submerged in the digital sea" Jeremy answered.

"Do you think we can bring the level down" asked Aelita anxiously.

"I hope so thanks to the information your going to find for me" he answered. "If not, we won't be able to deactivate the tower, you've got to get to the core of lyoko and fast".

We ran down the corridor as soon as the wall opened up and continued down the other corridor when that opened up.

"Don't forget the countdown guys" Jeremy reminded.

"No sweat Einstein" replied Odd.

"Oh no?" came Jeremy's voice "than how come I'm sweating".

"Ok Jeremy, we've past the core zone, were in the elevator" said Aelita as we waited for our taxi.

"Good, because the monsters have started to attack the core of lyoko" said Jeremy solemnly.

"We made it Jeremy, were coming into the celestial dome" I said.

"Good, Zoe or Aelita head for the interface to get me that data" he said. I got there before Aelita and jogged of to the interface. I actually felt glad for being a IT whiz for once. Panting I placed my hand on the screen.

ZOE

It flashed before heaps of information came on to the screen. I desperately searched through the information whilst the others headed towards the core of lyoko.

"Zoe have you found anything?" Jeremy asked.

"No" I replied "nothing yet". I must have searched through hundreds of different files but still nothing.

"The first protective shield layer just blew you guys" said Jeremy. 'Come on come on' I thought.

"Jeremy, I might've found what we need to debug the digital sea" I cried happily. Suddenly a mini pink explosion occurred on the wall. Like a shooting star it flew into the air before transforming into a creeper and landing on the edge of the ledge.

"But I might have a problem getting through" I added meekly.

"Zoe I'm going to rematerialise you now, if Odd and Aelita don't make it, you could easily disappear along with the rest of lyoko" explained Jeremy.

"No don't I was just about to get hold of the data" I said dodging a laser.

As it prepared to fire, I did a twist jump, avoiding the laser and fired an arrow at it making it explode. I shielded myself from the blast and then jumped away from the edge.

"It will only take a second" I said as I jumped back onto the interface.

"Zoe, what's happening?" Jeremy questioned.

"I'm almost there" I said.

"Found it, get ready to download" I said as I sent it to him.

"Got it" he said. "I'm launching it now, Odd and Aelita are coming to pick you up".

"Ok" I said.

After a couple a minutes they arrived. I hopped back on to the overdisc and we sped back off to the mountain sector.

"Well done" I said.

"You too" said Aelita giving me a wink.

"Well done Zoe, the data that you found was exactly what we needed" said Jeremy happily. When we finally reached the mountain sector, we saw with relief that the sea level was back to normal. We also saw however, two waiting tarantulas.

"Bring em on" I said, my eyes burning with determination.

"Lyoko wasn't the only thing to resurface" said Odd glancing at the now firing tarantulas. "Ready to jump?" he asked looking at Aelita and me. With both gave him a nod. As we all jumped off, Aelita was a little late in jumping and blacked out when her head hit the ground.

"Aelita" I cried as the two tarantulas exploded.

"Tower Zoe" cried Odd as I'm pretty sure he started to think about Ulrich and Yumi. I nodded and with one last concerned glance at my sister I ran to the tower. I phased through the side. I walked to the middle of the platform and started to rise whilst glowing a faint white. I did a back flip before reaching the higher platform. I walked to the dot in the middle and the almost transparent screen appeared. I placed my hand on it:

ZOE

CODE

LYOKO

"Tower deactivated" I said as screens fell around me causing the tower to turn into a black abyss. A white light then came shooting up from below. Just as I could feel myself been taken back in time, I thought I could faintly hear Odd yell,

"I'M SO HUNGRY!"

**What did you think? For future chappies, im going to start telling whats happening on earth as well as on lyoko, to make it…better. PLZ REVIEW**

**aelitagirlrox101**


	13. Men in black and a love triangle

**HI, now in my last chappie, I heavily based it on the ep tidal wave, I mean like with the words and stuff, so with this one, its still going to be based on the next episode, but the words are not the exact same. Oh and there is going to be a big surprise in this chappie which you never would've seen coming…**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO ASK IF U WANT 2 USE ZOE**

NORMAL POV

Everyone was asleep in the majority of France, and in the establishment of Kadic academy. The building of the school was dark and silent like most other nights. In a particular room though, a soft beeping sound could be heard. In this room lay two figures both in bed. One, slightly awake, the other, wide awake. Both of the figures where fast asleep a couple of seconds ago, but due to the soft beeping sound coming from their cupboard, they awoke from their slumber. The more awake one slid out of their bed and crept over to the cupboard.

"Can't a person get a little sleep around here" moaned the person who was still in bed turning on his side and throwing the pillow on his head.

"It's John-Pierre, he's hungry" announced his friend. The other let out a slight groan in response. His friend just ignored him and walked back to his bed, carrying the one called John-Pierre. He then placed John-Pierre beside his bed after feeding it and attempted to get back to sleep.

"Odd seriously, it's a tamagotchi it doesn't need constant caring for" mumbled in annoyance the figure who had continued to lie in bed. The one called Odd ignored his friend's complaints.

"Good night John-Pierre, goodnight Ulrich".

ZOES POV (7:45)

I quietly munched on my toast whilst listening to my Ipod. "Can you please turn it down Zoe, I can hear the exact words the singer in saying 'you make me, feel like I'm living a, teenage dream'" she mimicked. With a sigh, I slightly turned down the volume and continued to slowly munch on my breakfast. "Thank you" she said.

"No problem" I mumbled back to her. When I finished my breakfast, I bid my parents goodbye and headed to school. When I got there, I spotted my friends in the distance by the vending machine. They were all listening to Odd babble his head off about something, but he didn't look his normal cheery self, in fact he looked kind of distress.

"What is the major issue this time?" I asked coming up behind Odd and plonking myself down next to him.

"It's John-Pierre, he's gone missing!" cried Odd.

"The principle?" I asked my eye's growing wide.

"No the tamagotchi" they all chorused.

"Oh" I said all of my concern vanishing.

"What do you mean 'oh'?" Odd asked horrified.

"Odd it's a piece of plastic" I said simply. He just gaped at me. I suddenly spotted Jim in the distance, accompanied by two men in black.

"Hey who are they?" I asked pointing to them. The others looked at them curiously but quickly shrugged it off. I however, couldn't keep my eyes off them. They looked very…secretive if you know what I mean. Just the way they moved and everything. All through class my thoughts just wondered to them. I just couldn't help but get a bad feeling about them. 'Why were they here?', 'What did they want?', 'Why did they look so secretive and formal?' These questions whizzed about in my mind until lunch time.

"We have to look for John-Pierre after lunch" Odd said with a mouthful of food.

"Do we have to?" moaned Jeremy.

"Jeremy, would you leave a helpless baby by itself?" Odd asked fiercely.

"If it were human, no. But if it were plastic yes" was Jeremy's answer. But we all knew Odd wasn't going to give in so we decided to help him look for it.

"So, when was the last time you saw your tamagotchi?" asked Jeremy.

"For the hundredth time he went to sleep right next to my bed" hissed Odd.

"Well, let's go and search the room for evidence" Jeremy suggested. As we made our way to his room, I had a sneaking suspicion that I decided to question Aelita about.

"It was you who took it wasn't it" I whispered to her. Aelita smiled at me and nodded. I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Before Odd woke up, Ulrich grabbed the tamagotchi and gave it to me and Jeremy, who gave it to Yumi who gave it to Hiroki. It was all Yumi's idea" she whispered back. I shook my head and smiled. He was pretty attached to that thing, maybe it was just for the best that the others took it. We opened every draw and cupboard but there was, of course, no trace of the virtual pet.

As we walked down the hall, Odd just COULD NOT shut up.

"But you guys don't understand…" Odd started.

"Yeah yeah if we don't find John-Pierre within the next eight hours the world is going to end" interjected Jeremy.

NORMAL POV

As the gang walked down the hall discussing the disappearance of John-Pierre, they had no idea that they were in fact being taped. In the boiler room, Mr Delmas and Jim, accompanied by the two mean in black watched and listened to the unsuspecting children conversations with great interest.

"By you guys don't understand…" started Odd.

"Yeah, yeah if we don't find John-Pierre within the next eight hours the world is going to end" cut off Jeremy. The principle blinked in surprise.

"Did you hear that? He said John-Pierre! Why that's me!" He gasped.

"Oh we heard him, anything you'd care to tell us, John-Pierre" one of the men sneered.

ZOES POV

"Why don't we, search the boys locker rooms?" suggested Ulrich.

"Great idea!" cried Odd as he started to run to the changing rooms. But I grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Cool it Odd, now need to run around like a headless chicken" I laughed. The gang, minus Odd, broke into hysterics. Odd reduced his pace to a fast walk. We had only been in the changing rooms for about 10 or so minutes when Jim burst through the door.

"What are you lot doing in here beat it right now!" he screeched. So one by one we filed out into the hallway. We all turned around when we hear Jeremy cry out in pain.

"Hey is anything the matter Jim?" Jeremy questioned.

"Oh those darn mosquitoes" Jim replied rubbing the back of his neck. We just all shrugged and kept walking. We wandered down to the vending machines were Odd just got more and more panicked by the second.

"Odd you…" I started but was cut off by a beeping noise. Jeremy dropped his backpack on the ground and took out his laptop.

"Oh come on" Odd whined not needing Jeremy to explain the situation "doesn't Xana ever take a break?"

"No" replied Jeremy "and so were not going to either, lets go!" As we ran towards the factory, my mind wondered to what Xana's attack would be? Would it just be the usual? Possessing someone? Or would it be a little more unique? We slid down the ropes do the old factory and ran into the elevator. Panting, Jeremy pushed the button. The elevator door opened, and Jeremy went straight over to the supercomputer.

"The tower is in the ice sector" he said whilst typing madly on his keyboard.

"Ok" said Yumi as she pressed the elevator button.

"Ladies first" said Odd as he bowed and pointed to a scanner. I blushed and hurriedly stepped inside. He winked at me as the scanner doors shut. 'He is such a charmer' I thought to myself.

"Transfer Zoe, transfer Aelita, transfer Yumi, scanner Zoe, scanner Aelita, scanner Yumi, virtualisation!" We landed on our vehicles. "The tower is situated north, north- west" said Jeremy.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Odd cried as he sped in front of us. We all laughed and a race between Odd and Ulrich immediately started.

"Look at that! The towers…not activated!" Aelita gasped pointing to the looming cylinder in front of us.

"Got an explanation Einstein?" Odd questioned.

"Xana must've found a way to mess up the super scan" he replied.

"But why would he want to lure us here?" Yumi asked surprised.

"I don't know, and I don't like it" was Jeremy's answer. "I'm bringing you all back in".

IN THE FACTORY

Jeremy was just about to start the rematerialisation program when the elevator door suddenly opened. The young boy stared at it confused until it opened. The two men in black and Jim stepped out.

"Step away from the keyboard, your under arrest" one of the men ordered.

"But what have I done?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"That's for you to tell us kid" replied the man. Jeremy stayed rooted to the chair.

"I told you to get away from the keyboard" snarled the man.

"I..I can't" he stammered.

"Get away form the keyboard, and where are your friends?" growled the man. Jeremy kept his mouth shut firmly.

"Take him away to the boiler room for further questioning" ordered one of the men to his friends. The man walked over to where the terrified boy sat, grabbed his hands and dragged him off the computer chair and over to the elevator.

"Morales, search the place and find me those others kids" the remaining man ordered to Jim. "While I have a look at this computer".

BACK ON LYOKO

Odd was going round and round the tower on his overboard trying to impress us with his silly stunts. Yumi shrugged and laughed at his stupidity.

"Go on Jeremy what are you waiting for?" Aelita asked confused. Instantly, Odd's overboard disappeared and he came crashing onto the ground in front of Yumi.

"What's the matter with you?" Ulrich teased. Odd's overboard then rematerialised just above Odd's head. So of course when he put his head up he just banged it on the overboard. We broke into laughter whilst Odd just looked at it confused.

"Something weird is going on Jeremy?" Yumi asked the sky. 'Jeremy?' I thought desperately. 'Is he ok?' 'Oh I hope he's ok, I wonder if he's been hurt badly?' 'What's happened to him? I really want to know what's happened' these thoughts whizzed around in my head. I was a bit confused though, why was I so concerned. I mean sure he was my friend and I don't like it when my friends get hurt, but I was overreacting a little. Ulrich walked forward.

"Shoot me Odd" he instructed.

"Well, you did make fun of my poor little John-Pierre, but that's no reason to zap you good buddy".

"This is no time for jokes".

"Ok, anything for a good cause" and with that Ulrich was devirtualised. Odd walked over to his overboard. He gently banged it.

"Seems to be real this time" he said as he jumped on it. Yumi and Aelita were just sitting on the ground talking whilst I paced back and forth nervously.

"Yumi, Aelita, Zoe, Odd do you read me" came Ulrich's voice.

"What's the matter Ulrich where's Jeremy" I asked desperately.

"I don't know but there was a Xana possessed guy in the lab a couple of minutes ago. There has got to be an activated tower somewhere" was his response.

"In which sector" Yumi asked.

"How should I know, may I remind you of how bad I am with computers".

"Listen to me Ulrich, I'm going to guide you" instructed Aelita. After a couple of minutes, Ulrich finally got it.

It's in the mountain sector" he said. So we headed towards the nearest way tower. On our way there, one of the isolated, floating islands disappeared!

"Err Ulrich did you just press delete or something" Odd asked.

"No but something very uncool is happening down below".

"Ulrich, press the enter button" said Aelita.

"Bad news, there is a Xana possessed guy downstairs and he's trying to destroy the supercomputer! And the scanners are offline".

"Xana's plane is diabolical, if Xana destroys the super computer than lyoko will disappear with all of us along with it" Aelita said looking distressed.

"Ulrich, put the scanners back online now and bring us back in" instructed Yumi.

"Sounds like a great plan but I'm no Jeremy, the best I can do is try and get rid of that creep downstairs and you guys deactivate the tower". Just hearing Jeremy's name made me extremely anxious.

"We had better watch our life points" said Aelita "because with the scanners offline it will be game over if we get devirtualised". Suddenly, the pathway that Aelita was travelling on with the overbike disappeared and she started to fall rapidly to the digital sea.

"Aelita!" we all cried and Yumi flew down to get her. She managed to grab a hold of Aelita's hand and pull her back to safety just in time.

"Now that's what I call extreme" Odd said happily.

BACK ON EARTH

Ulrichs POV

With a metal pole in my hand, I quietly walked over to the guy. With all my strength, I bought it down on his back. It didn't do much except for distract him for a couple of seconds. Without warning, he suddenly spun around and flung me into the elevator. Being as fast as I could, I hit the elevator button just as I was about to get electrocuted. I sunk to the floor with relief taking deep breath's.

BACK ON LYOKO

We were greeted by three megatanks who were guarding the tower closely. Just as I was about to attack my overdisc disappeared but reappeared before I had time to fall. It repeated the action before after the third time, disappeared completely. Unfortunately for me though, I had not been flying over land, but over the digital sea.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" I cried as I fell. Someone grabbed my hand though and I immediately stopped falling. I looked up to my saviour who just happened to be Odd. Obviously his vehicle had disappeared and he had used his claws get a grip on the mountain side, and then grabbed my hand. I blushed and he just gave me one of his winning smiles which made me blush even brighter. When we finally managed to get back onto land, which mind u took awhile considering Odd only had one claw to use, all three megatanks had been destroyed and Aelita was just entering the tower.

"That was easy" I said shrugging. Odd nodded in agreement. And before we knew it we found ourselves back into the past.

I again, met up with the rest of the gang at the vending machines. But unlike last time, Odd looked, well he looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Well aren't we in a much better mood than 'yesterday'" I said.

"Yeah because I set up a video camera to find out who John-Pierre's kidnapper was" I looked at the others with a expression that read I-feel-so-sorry-for-you. They all immediately prepared for Odd's mini-explosions.

"It was you Ulrich? A…and you Jeremy and even you Aelita" Odd gasped.

"The only person I can now trust is Yumi and Zoe" he announced.

"Uh Odd it was my idea" she said sorrowfully. Odd's jaw dropped.

"You…you as well. Well than Zoe is the only one I trust!"

"I thought it was a great idea" I said plainly. Odd's eyes popped open.

"Come on Odd" I said "you were starting to get attached to that thing".

"But don't worry" said Yumi "he couldn't be in better hands". One word popped into my mind, 'Hiroki'.

"I'm going to have to spend another night in the factory to work on a way to prevent Xana from messing up the superscan" said Jeremy. I instantly felt really bad for him. The others didn't seem to really care, probably because he had done it so many times.

"I'll join you" I said suddenly. The gang including Jeremy looked at me in surprise.

"You…you will" he stuttered.

"Sure, you shouldn't have to be stuck inside there in the first place let alone be lonely there".

"Um thanks" he said blushing "I'll see you there at 10?" I nodded. She was trying to hide it, but I could see Aelita looking a bit angry and even a bit jealous. I ignored it though.

AT THE FACTORY  
10PM

I swung down a rope and headed into the elevator. It soon opened up to reveal Jeremy.

"Hey" I said walking over to him. 'I have to tell him, regardless of Aelita' I thought to myself. I was nervous about doing so, but I knew I had to.

"Hi" he replied cheerily. I slowly made my way over to the computer. I hesitated for a couple of minutes before I spoke up.

"J..Jeremy there is something I…I err have to tell you" I stammered.

"What is it Zoe?" he asked looking up at me. I was lost in his eyes for a moment but quickly snapped back into reality.

"I…I love you" I said blushing and looking at the floor. For a couple of seconds there was just silence. But then he lifted my chin up with his finger and gazed into my eye's and said something that made my heart skip a beat.

"I love you to". He then got off from his computer chair and came over to me.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that" he said. I smiled, all of my nervousness vanishing. I suddenly gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. He then softly grabbed the sides of my head and kissed my lips. Not just a quick kiss either. I was stunned at first but I found my lips moving in sync with his. Cautiously I slipped my tongue into his mouth and then he did the same.

That is how I spent the rest of my night at the factory.

**Bet cha didn't see that coming now did you! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THAT PAIRING**

**aelitagirlrox101**


	14. Another authors note soz

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey guys sorry to tell u but…im quitting fanfic.**

**Just kidding, but I am going away for a week and wont be back until 4****th**** of September…yeah.**

**UNTIL I GET BACK!**

**aelitagirlrox101**


	15. I never really liked ice anyway

**Told ya told ya told ya! I luv surprises! Anyway their a strange couple, which means that there relationship is going to run strangely. You'll find out what I mean in later chappies…**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO BUT I DO OWN ZOE AND IF YOU WANT TO USE HER THAN JUST ASK AND I WILL PROBABLY SAY YES SO YEAH…**

My eye's groggily opened and peered around the room. I shot up from my sleeping position when I found myself, not in my room, but in the factory. My confusion soon disappeared when I remembered what happened last night, and it was replaced with happiness. But that was soon replaced by a frantic worry. My parents were probably going crazy with worry. I glanced at my watch and then relaxed again, it was only 3:30, they wouldn't be up yet. Next to me lay the sleeping figure of Jeremy. I nudged him gently and his eye's flickered to life.

"Morning my beautiful angel" he murmured. I smiled at him. Odd made me feel good, Jeremy made me feel loved. He suddenly reached up and gave me a long, passionate kiss. I giggled as we pulled apart and I stood up.

"I've got to get home" I said sadly. He stood up and gave sad smile.

"Ok" he said as if it were that hardest thing he had ever spoken. I waved goodbye and walked into the elevator.

4:00 AT ZOES HOUSE

I quietly slipped back into my pj's and clambered into bed. Last night had to be the best night of my life, I was definitely NOT going to be forgetting it anytime soon. I lay in bed for awhile, but soon discovered that trying to get back to sleep was not going to work. So I just lay there, not making a sound. I got pretty bored of that, so when it finally reached 5:00, I went downstairs and made myself some toast and a hot chocolate. When I had finished that, I went back up to my room. I patted mischief **(Zoe's cat for those of you that don't remember) **for a bit before heading into the bathroom. When I had finished my bathroom duties, I went over to my bed and sat on it. As much as I enjoyed last night, which I did immensely, I was beginning to have second thoughts about our relationship. If we did decide to make our relationship public, than that would cause a lot of problems in the gang. For example, Aelita would be absolutely crushed and may even start to dislike me which I DID NOT I repeat DID NOT want to happen. When I was with Odd though, even though I liked Jeremy more, I still had a semi-big crush on him. And no-one else in our current group was in a current relationship with him. So every body was happy when I was with Odd, no-one (apart from Jeremy and I) would be happy if I were with Jeremy. So being with Odd was the right thing to do, which meant I was going to be with him. I'll tell Jeremy to just forget about everything that happened last night, and to just forget all about our relationship, sure he might be a little hurt, but it was for the best. The rest if the morning was pretty typical, Clarissa and Mike woke up, I watched TV for awhile, when it reached 7:00 I said goodbye and I walked to school.

"Hey guys" I said when I spotted sitting on a bench next to the vending machines.

"Morning" Aelita said cheerfully. 'Obviously Jeremy hasn't told her anything, whew!' I thought with a silent sigh of relief.

"Good morning Zoe" said Jeremy with a slightly seductive voice.

"Hi" I replied with a less enthusiastic voice. His smile dropped but I just turned and engaged my self in a conversation with Yumi and Ulrich. I ignored it, but I could feel Jeremy's eye's burning a hole into my back.

"Jeremy?" I heard Aelita asked "are you feeling ok? You look a little out of it".

"I'm…I'm fine" he replied sadly before he started a conversation with Aelita. All through class, Jeremy kept shooting confused glances at me. During first period I just ignored him, but it just started to get really annoying so halfway during second period I wrote him a note and shoved in his direction explaining my behaviour. He handled it a lot better than I thought he would, which made me sigh with relief. He just gave me an understanding nod and smile. So I wrote him another note that said 'thank you for understanding, and don't worry, you still have another pink-haired angel in your life'. As he read it, he blushed heavily and gave me another wonky smile. I giggled and concentrated on the lesson.

"Zoe can I speak to you for a minute?" the teacher asked as the bell rang.

"Sure" I replied as I went up to her desk.

"I'll meet you guys at the lunchroom" I said before heading up to the teachers desk. They all gave me a nod at headed to the cafeteria.

"So what did you want to speak to me about?" I asked.

"You left your jumper here yesterday" she said as she digged through the drawers in her desk.

"Must've left it in my office, wait here while I go and get it" she said as she hurried out of the room. I waited impatiently in the empty classroom.

IN THE TEACHERS OFFICE

"Here it is" said the teacher as she grabbed the jacket off her desk. As she was leaving the room, she heard a sort of crackling noise coming from behind her. She turned around and let out a shriek of horror that was soon silenced when she saw a black mist rise up from a power point. She could feel it go into her and then everything went black.

IN THE CLASSROOM

"How long does it take to grab a jacket" I said impatiently as I tapped the desk. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure enter the classroom. It was the teacher, but she didn't have my jacket.

"Wasn't it there?" I asked sadly. But my sadness quickly turned to horror when I saw the Xana sign in her eyes. I backed away as she slowly advanced towards me. But I soon reached the wall. Just as I was looking for an escape root, electricity shot out of my teacher's hand. The pain of the electricity shot through my body and blackness engulfed me.

NORMAL POV

The teacher picked up the unconscious girl and jumped out of the nearest window. Going as fast as she could she ran towards the factory avoiding being in places where people might see her. When she reached the factory, she placed the girl in a scanner and started up a virtualisation wasting absolutely no time. The women grinned evilly. Her mission was complete. The rest of the pesky humans would be here soon, she had better wait until they got here to try and stop them.

IN THE CAFITERIA (JUST AS ZOE IS BEING VIRTUALISED)

Aelita's POV

I ran as fast as I could. Xana had activated a tower and Zoe had gone missing. When Jeremy told us it didn't take long for us to figure out what had happened to Zoe. Using all of my strength, I heaved the lid off the manhole and clambered down into the sewers. I grabbed my scooter and sped down the smelly sewers with the others close behind. I sprinted across the bridge and grabbed a rope. When the others landed behind me, the elevator suddenly opened to reveal our now possessed teacher.

"I'll handle her" said Odd.

"Thanks" I said as I gave him a wink. We waited for a fight to erupt between Odd and the teacher before we quietly sneaked into the elevator. The door opened and Jeremy rushed to the computer.

"The scyphazoa's attacking Zoe! Get into the scanner room NOW!" screeched Jeremy.

ON LYOKO

I woke up moaning. My eyes opened groggily and I slowly got to my feet.

"Where am I?" I asked myself out loud. Memories of the past events suddenly came back to me and I immediately searched the ice sector for the devil. Just think of the devil and he will appear. I tore my eyes away from the big, incoming jellyfish and ran. I panted hard as I sprinted across the ice sector. You know how they say in races to go nice and steady at the start than speed up towards the end? As it turns out that applies in this situation as well. I could feel myself slowing down and I panicked wildly. I turned my head around to see if it was catching up to me. Not only had it been catching up to me, but it had caught up to me as well. My running stopped abruptly as I was hoisted into the air.

"No" was the last word I could softly mutter before it put three tentacles to my head.

AELITAS POV

As I landed on lyoko I could immediately see Zoe far away in the distance. I could also see the scyphazoa holding her captive.

"Two megatanks at 3:00" Jeremy warned just as I dodged one of its attacks.

"Energy field" I cried as I threw my pink energy sphere at one of the three megatanks. I smiled as it exploded than turned back to Zoe. 'Oh no' I thought to myself as my heart sunk. The scyphazoa dropped Zoe and she landed gracefully on her feet. She immediately started to run towards the nearest way tower which I could see in the distance. Thankfully it was quite far away, but at the pace she was going she'd be there in no time.

"Cover for me!" I yelled to the others as I made a mad dash towards my sister. It was like she had eyes on the back of her head, because as soon as I got close to her she spun around and glared at me.

"Aelita, you have to stop Zoe from entering the tower!"

"Ok Jeremy I'm on it".

She shot one of her arrows at me and it just got me across my shoulder.

"Ouch that stings" I gasped. It felt like a tetnus injection **( I haven't had mine yet but im dreading it soooo much!). **As I looked up to face her I could feel one just whiz past my ear.

"Energy field" I cried as I threw one at her. She tried to avoid it but failed miserably.

"Jeremy how many life points do I have?" I asked. No answer. "J..Jeremy" I asked again. Again no answer. One word came to my mind. Teacher.

"Aelita, go and deactivate the tower we'll handle her. The faster you deactivate the tower the faster we can save Jeremy" said Ulrich coming up beside me. I nodded and looked at the other two who were still battling their megatanks. The journey to the tower was pretty quiet. After just five minutes I reached it. I was just about to enter when I could hear someone shouting my name. I spun around to see Yumi making a mad dash towards me. I was about to ask her what was wrong but then I noticed that the ice sector was disappearing behind her. 'Ulrich didn't make it" I thought sadly. I sprinted beside her.

"I'm bringing you both in" Jeremy cried.

"Jeremy are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, Odd and Ulrich are fighting off the Mrs Callse" **(the teacher). **

"Jeremy hurry" I cried as the rapidly disappearing ground started catching up to us. Just as we started to fall we found ourselves back inside the scanner room. I could see Zoe just opening her eyes in a scanner and Yumi coming out of hers with a grateful smile. As soon as I stepped out of the scanner I was engulfed in a familiar white light.


	16. Why me!

**Hey guys, im really sorry that last chapter took FOREVER for me to put up. I was a bit slack soz…but ill try and b faster, school is also kinda demanding at the moment.**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO MOONSCOOP DOES**

ZOES POV

I lay in bed urging myself to get back to sleep. After all it was Saturday and it was only 6 in the morning. I don't know why I bothered though, the sun pouring in my room obviously didn't like the sound of my wish. I tried to throw a pillow over my head but the air got really hard to breath and I took the pillow off my head to inhale the fresh air. I gave up sleeping and reached over to my bedside table to grab a book. But there was something else bugging me in my mind and I knew what it was, but I just wanted to forget it. Realising that wasn't going to happen either I slammed my book back down on my bedside table and relented to my stubborn mind. Ever since I destroyed the ice sector I had been feeling really guilty. I know that it wasn't really my fault. It wasn't my fault that my teacher had been possessed, its not my fault she then knocked me out and sent me to lyoko, it wasn't my fault that the scyphazoa then caught me and possessed me, but in a way I felt as though it was all my fault. There was only one person I could talk to about my problem. The only person who had also experienced what I had been through. So when it finally reached 8, I rang Aelita and asked her to meet me at the Hermitage. I felt kind of nervous walking to the Hermitage, she would probably just laugh at me and say I was silly for thinking like I was. 'Even if she does I still have to tell her, I can't keep bottled up forever' I convinced myself. I opened the squeaky front door and stepped inside.

"I'm in here Zoe" called Aelita from the living room. I popped my head in and saw her examining the piano that was in the far corner of the room.

"Hey Aelita, thanks for coming" I said as I plonked myself down on the fading white couch. 

"What's the matter?" she asked coming over to me and sitting herself down next to me on the couch. 'I feel like I'm at a phycologist' I thought to myself.

"Well ever since I destroyed the ice sector…"

"Xana destroyed the ice sector" she interjected. I gave her a small smile.

"Xana destroyed the ice sector; I've been feeling really guilty. I've been feeling like it was my fault that the ice sector was destroyed, and I thought that the only person I could tell was you" I mumbled quickly. She stared at me. For a moment I thought maybe she hadn't heard me. She gave me a hug.

"Zoe it wasn't your fault, it was Xana's. You shouldn't feel guilty".

"I know, but I just can't get this nagging feeling in my mind that it was. But there's also something else, I feel kind of scared all the time" I admitted.

"Scared?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, well it's just, every day now I wake up and think 'I wonder if Xana is going to possess someone today to kidnap me and take me to lyoko so I can be captured by the scyphazoa and destroy yet another sector'" I said looking at the ground.

"I used to feel like that all the time" she whispered "I used to wake up and think 'I wonder if Xana will steal my memory today, and kill me". As soon as she felt that I felt really silly. I mean what I think when I wake up is no where near as bad as what she used to think.

"Um I wish I could say something to make you feel better but I'm no good with comforting words" I said apologetically. She laughed and I started to feel a bit better.

"Hey do you want to do something today?" she asked standing up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well like go to the movies or shops or something to have some sister bonding time, without the others" she said.

"Sure!" I exclaimed my mood escalating.

"I'll meet outside of the cinemas at 9:30 then, what movie do you want to see?" she asked.

"Umm how about 'Tomorrow when the war began'? **(BEST MOVIE EVER!)**" I suggested.

"Sounds good" she said giving me a thumbs up.

"I'll see you there then sis" I winked at her and started my journey home. I felt a lot better and I walked through our front door singing with my head held high. A little to high maybe. I let out a shriek as I tripped over a pair a shoes, which happened to be mine, and sprawled on the floor. Clarissa hurried out to see what had happened.

"Oh sweetheart are you ok?" she asked helping me back up onto my feet.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said "thanks". She just smiled at me in response.

"Hey mum, would it be ok if I go to the movies and shops with my sister?" I asked.

"Your sister?" she asked looking at me quizzically.

"I mean my friend" I said quickly.

"Yes that's fine" she said still looking a little confused. "Thanks mum" I said as I dashed up the stairs behind her and went into my room.

"Tell me when you ready to go meet your friend and I'll give you a lift" she called as I shut my door.

"Ok" I yelled back down to her before shutting my door completely.

'Whew, that was a close call' I thought as I walked over to my computer. I turned on my emails and scanned the un-opened list. I had a new email from Ricki. I smiled as I read it and laughed as some of the things she wrote that only Ricki would say. I hit the reply button and before I started to write anything, I wondered if I could maybe tell Ricki all about the super computer, lyoko and especially Aelita. But then I decided no, as much as I wanted to, I swore I would keep it a secret. And I never broke a promise. So I just told her about everything else that had been happening. I pressed the send button and checked the time on the computer. 9:20. I heard my door open, and in my computer screen reflection I could see mum standing in the doorway. "Mum" I said shutting the computer down. "I'm ready to go".

"And I'm ready to take you" she said in a voice that was a mixture of hers and Xana's. I gasped in horror and shock as I turned around to face her. Sure enough she had the Xana symbol in her eyes.

"Not again" I groaned. As I stood up and started to walk further away from her as she advanced towards me.

"No!" I cried as I felt the familiar jolt of electricity go through my body that made me fall unconscious.

AELITAS POV

I glanced down at my watch for the hundredth time. The movie was going to start in two minutes, where was Zoe? I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently. My cell suddenly started to ring in my pocket.

"Hello".

"Oh hi Aelita" came Jeremy's voice "I'm really sorry to have to interrupt your sister bonding time…"

"Don't worry" I interrupted "she's not even here". Jeremy's voice suddenly went quiet.

"Why what's the matter" I asked after a couple of seconds.

"Well…it's just that…Xana's activated a tower". My eyes went wide.

"Oh no not again, we have to get to the factory!" I exclaimed.

"Meet you there" he said. I shut my phone lid and thrust the tickets into the arms of a person reading a book on a park bench.

"Here you can have these" I said as I sprinted off leaving a very confused man behind me.

ZOES POV

I knew without opening my eyes that I was on lyoko. The loss of the majority of my senses where a big giveaway. I stood up and looked around.

"So we decided we didn't like the desert sector did we" I said out loud, intending for Xana to hear. I couldn't see the scyphazoa anywhere, but I could see the activated tower in the distance.

'Might as well try and deactivate it' I thought to myself as I took off towards it. But of course I could only run about two meters before the scyphazoa came out behind a tall rock. I backed away from it as it came towards me. I started to run in the opposite direction of the activated tower with the scyphazoa close on my tail. It wasn't my fatigue of running that was the reason of my being caught by the ugly squid, but in fact all fault is placed on a kankrelot that also came out unsuspectingly from behind a rock. It's laser that was shot into the side of my leg made me fall over and crash on the ground. I tried to stand up and run away again, only I didn't get up to the running away part. I was soon hoisted up in the air, with three tentacles placed onto my head.

AELITAS POV

"Jeremy were ready" I said I stepped inside a scanner, along with Yumi and Ulrich.

"I'll stay here and help you fight off Xana's new victim" Odd said as he stepped into the elevator.

"Transfer Aelita, transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, scanner Aelita, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, virtualisation!"

We landed in the desert sector to be greeted by two tarantulas and one krabe.

"Energy field!" I cried as I threw one at a krabe. Right on target. 'Where's Zoe?' I asked myself as I scanned the orange plains that outstretched for miles beyond. Just like last time, Zoe was in the scyphazoa's grasp.

"We take care of her, just worry about the tower Aelita, that will at least be one obstacle course out the way" said Yumi as if she could read my mind. Reluctantly, I nodded.

"Jeremy, can I please have the overwing?" I asked.

"Certainly princess" he said. Blushing, I hopped onto my vehicle and sped towards the looming red cylinder in the distance.

"Aelita, watch out you have a squadron of 4 hornets on your tail" warned Jeremy. I turned around just as a laser hit my vehicle and I fell on to the desert ground below. I quickly got back up and turned to face my attackers. I fired an energy field at one of them but unlike last time, I missed by a couple inches as a rain of lasers came down on me. I avoided them all except for one which hit me on my shoulder. I clutched at it but I kept running all the same. It didn't hurt nearly as much as Zoe's arrow had. Forming two energy fields in my hands, I spun around and threw them at them. One of them hit two hornets; the other one missed them all completely. 'Two down, two to go' I sighed as I kept running. Another laser hit me, except it hit me only my back which sent me skimming across the ground on my front. I was not as quick to get up as last time, and I was soon devirtualised.

"Jeremy I'm really sorry" I said.

"It's ok Aelita" he said "it wasn't your fault". I smiled and went into the elevator.

BACK ON LYOKO

"Super sprint!" cried Ulrich as he raced over to try and stop Zoe from entering the way tower. As he reached her, he tried to bring his saber down on her but she just spun around and dodged it. She quickly took out on her arrows and fired. He only just narrowly avoided it.

"Be careful Ulrich" Aelita's voice warned from the lab "her arrows really hurt".

"Thanks for the tip" I said as I dodged another arrow. I heard a faint cry coming from behind me, and I turned around just in time to see Yumi get devirtualised and the remaining tarantula be destroyed. The last thing I felt was pain from one of her arrows hit me on my chest and blue squares blinded me for a moment. I stepped out of the scanner room clutching my chest.

"Oh wow they REALLY hurt" I said wincing at the still throbbing pain in my chest. "I hope Odd can manage to divirtualise him".

"Odd's with us upstairs Ulrich" said Jeremy.

"What!" I exclaimed "Oh no!"

BACK ON LYOKO

Zoe phased through the side of the tower with a smile of success. Gracefully, she floated up to the higher platform. She went over to the almost transparent screen and placed her hand on it,

Zoe

Code

Xana

Outside of the tower, the desert sector immediately started to disappear.

ZOES POV

I could suddenly feel myself falling. Falling out of a tower and onto the ground below. I was a bit confused as to what was happening at first but I suddenly remembered at I started to run. Run because the ground not to far was disappear at an alarmingly fast rate. I panted as I sprinted as fast as I could across the desert sector.

"Jeremy" I gasped.

"I'm bringing you in right now Zoe" he said. I screamed as I rapidly started to fall into the digital sea. 'Jeremy's not going to make' I thought worriedly. I was about an inch away when I could feel myself being rematerialised.

"Took your sweet time" I said exhaustedly stepping out of the scanner.

"Sorry Zoe, but I was going as fast as I could" replied Jeremy as I walked over and stepped into the elevator. I felt a bit weird walking into the lab. Jeremy was sitting on his computer chair facing the elevator looking as though he was concentrating hard on something. Yumi was leaning on the side of the super computer along with Ulrich whilst Aelita was sitting on the edge of the holomap **(not literally but you know what I mean)**. Everyone was sitting quietly and looking down at the floor. I launched into an apology.

"Hey guys I'm really sorry, I feel really bad that…"

"No no, were not angry at you for destroying the desert sector which you didn't, but were just thinking about, well we have no idea how to virtualise you directly into sector five and we only have one sector left, so were a bit worried" Aelita interrupted. Relief washed over me followed by concern about what Aelita said.

"So I'm going to spend the night here at the factory working on a program to try and virtualise you guys directly into sector five" said Jeremy still looking at the ground.

"I'll stay with you and help you if you like" she Aelita smiling at him.

"Sure thanks Aelita" said Jeremy blushing. I felt a bit of jealousy towards Aelita but it soon passed.

"Well, I think its time for a little return to the past, don't you think?" I asked. Jeremy nodded and turned to his keyboard.

"Return to the past now!"

"Hey Aelita" I said as I joined her outside the movies.

"Hey, here you go" she said as she gave me my ticket.

"Thanks" I said and we walked into the cinema. The movie was great, funny in some parts and really well done. After the movies, we went to the shops and just looked around for a bit.

"Cya" I said when it was about 3 that afternoon.

"Bye" she said as she waved to me and left as well. The walk home was pretty average. So was that afternoon, although dad and I decided to go to the local pool.

"Night" I said yawning as I snuggled into bed.

"Night sweetheart" said Clarissa and she turned the light off. I slept easy that night, because I knew that even though I used to think it was, it wasn't my fault that the desert and ice sector were destroyed, it was Xana's.

**What did u guys think? I think it was a kind of average chappie but anyways it had to happen. Tell me what you thought of it, if anyone has anyone I don't mind receiving constructive criticism from anyone to help me improve my writing, compliments are also welcome :D again that u AFFA for ur ongoing support.**

**aelitagirlrox101 **


	17. Close call

**Hey! So I tried to make this chappie a bit more interesting than the last, written better…**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO**

It was approximately 1:00 in the morning. The Japanese Kadic academy student Yumi Ishiyama was lying fast asleep in her Japanese style bed. Beside her lay her phone which started to ring uncontrollably. Not wanting to wake up the rest of her family, she grabbed it as fast as she could and pressed the speaker to her ear.

"Xana?" she asked automatically.

"Yes, get here right away" replied her friend Jeremy who was also a student at Kadic academy. She quickly whipped some clothes on and tip-toed out of her house and into the street. Just as she closed the door to her front gate, she could here a male voice yelling out 'move!' she spun around just in time to crash into a fast and hard object, an object that turned out to be none other than William Dunbar who had been speeding along on his skateboard.

"Yumi" he uttered in surprise "what are you doing up so late?"

"I wouldn't exactly call this being up would you" she snapped back at him as she helped herself back up onto her feet.

"Sorry but I was rushing to get back to the dorm, I snuck out to go and see Zombie Killer 3 but it was really lame" he said shrugging.

"The first 2 were duds what did you expect" Yumi laughed.

"I guess I'm just too much of an optimist

Yumi tried to walk past him to get to her destination, but William just put his skateboard in front of her.

"Let me past William" she snarled through gritted teeth.

"I want to know where you're going first" he said smugly.

"To save the world is that a good enough answer for you? Now let me through!"

"Not until you give me a goodnight kiss" he said. Yumi gasped in disgust but quickly formed a plan in her head. She smiled deviously and said:

"Ok, but you've got to close your eye's first" she instructed.

"Cool, this evening is one of the best ever" he said closing his eyes and puckering his lips. Quietly, Yumi sneaked backwards, and then sprinted away.

"Yumi?" William asked even though the girl of his dreams was long gone.

"Yumi?" he asked again opening his eyes. He stood there stunned whilst registering what had happened.

YUMIS POV

I disliked William so much right now. How dare he make me wait there, and how dare he make him give me a kiss goodnight? He was just getting downright annoying nowadays. I ran across the bridge and grabbed the freely swinging rope. I pressed the red button and descended down into the scanner room.

"Jeremy I'm here" I said when I entered the room.

"You're just in time to meet Aelita, Odd and Ulrich from their trip back from lyoko" he replied.

"Huh? You mean you've already de-activated the tower?" I asked surprise just as the scanner doors opened.

"Hey Yumi what happened to you?" Ulrich asked.

"Didn't you hear your cell phone ring?" Aelita asked coming out of her scanner.

"Don't worry" said Odd coming out of his "I over-sleep at least 3 times a week, although with Ulrich snoring like a grizzly bear who could blame me?"

"Actually It's not only my sleep that's beginning to bring me down" I growled folding my arms.

LATER THAT DAY (STILL YUMIS POV)

I was standing in a crowd of students waiting for my name to be called from the roll .We were going to the swimming pool with Jim today…whippy. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see William coming towards me and I braced myself. He put his hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"Hey, last night you pulled a fast one on me, why did you do it?"

"Because" I sneered shoving his arm off my shoulder "I find your second-rate Casanova act sickening. You know at first it was nice but now it's just really starting to get on my nerves so just lay off will you". Whilst I was saying this, I could faintly here Jim calling Williams name.

"WILLIAM!" Jim shouted.

"Alright alright, you don't have to yell I'm not deaf you know!" William shouted back. I gasped at what he said; he was going to get in so much trouble for that. All the other kids were thinking the same thing.

"DUNBAR! To the principles office right now!" Jim screeched.

"Anyway" said William as he started towards the principles office "I'd like to know what you were up to last night, and I'm going to find out your little secret one way or another". I know it shouldn't have, but his words scared me a little. I mean William could be pretty determined when he wanted to be.

ZOES POV

I yawned and gulped down my soup that I bought from the vending machine, so of course it didn't completely taste like soup. Jeremy was typing madly away at his computer, going over his history report whilst Aelita helped him. I did mine last week so I would give them tips on presentation occasionally. Odd was sitting next to me flicking through the latest issue of Kadic News.

"Hey" said Ulrich as he joined us.

"What's the latest?" he asked spying the Kadic News in Odds hands.

"Is Judith Nevers going out with Ronald Limosen?" Odd replied.

"Who are Judith Nevers and Ronald Limosen?" Ulrich asked.

"How should I know? Anyway it seems that they are going out". Suddenly we could Jeremy's laptop beeping.

"Not another tower" I moaned holding my head in my hands. "Haven't you ever heard of holidays Xana?"

"And Aelita and I can't get history class, not this time" said Jeremy looking concerned.

"Don't worry about it, we'll go to lyoko and deactivate it, good luck with your report" I said leaping up "anything is better than history".

"Ok, meet you guys if the factory, if we need to that is". Me and the boys sprinted towards the factory as fast as we could, we didn't know what Xana's attack was and we kinda didn't want to find out. It had started raining by the time we got to the bridge it had started to rain. 'Those rain clouds hadn't look to friendly' I thought to myself. Ulrich and I let out a snigger when we saw Odd's drooping hair at the elevator.

"This hair gels useless" he said trying to stick it back up into its usual spike but failing miserably. I shook my head with laughter.

"Do you think you could send Zoe and I to lyoko Odd?" asked Ulrich when the elevator opened to reveal the lab.

"No problem" said Odd as he ran over and flung himself onto Jeremy's computer chair. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to go down into the scanner room. I shut my eyes tight as I stood in the scanner. I mean it was ODD I was entrusting to my safe trip to lyoko.

"Oh God oh God oh God" I muttered to myself as the scanner doors shut. **(I was not and I repeating WAS NOT trying to use Gods name in vain in any way just then, I am a Christian). **I could hear Ulrich slightly chuckle at my over-reacting response to the situation.

"Transfer Zoe, transfer Ulrich, scanner Zoe, scanner Ulrich, virtualisations!" I let out a squeal as a white light blinded me. I landed on lyoko on my butt; my eyes firmly shut trying to ignore the pain I had received from dropping from so high up.

"Uhhh Zoe, plan on getting up anytime soon?" asked Ulrich. I opened one eye and looked around me. I had landed in the mountain sector, Ulrich was standing in front of me staring at me slightly confused and slightly amused. I sighed with relief; I was safe and sound on lyoko.

Aelita's POV

"Do you think we did alright?" I asked Jeremy as we walked into the elevator after we had presented our very rushed history report on world war one.

"Yumi did say it was only supposed to be a one page presentation, he didn't give us any time limits" Jeremy re-assured me.

"You know, Xana has been attacking me more lately, we are on lyoko more and more" I said as the elevator door started to shut. Before Jeremy could answer me, William came out of no-where and popped into the elevator with us.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to know who this Xana is?" he asked with a smug smile. It was the most awkward elevator ride I had ever been on. The elevator door opened into the lab with Odd sitting on the computer chair.

"Hey Einstein where have you been? We kind of need…" his sentence stopped abruptly when he saw William.

"What's he doing here?" he asked blinking in surprise.

"He must've seen you guys and followed you in here" Jeremy concluded going over to the computer and started talking to the others. Odd hopped off the chair and over to me.

"So this is your big secret, a large computer in an n abandoned factory, no wonder Yumi didn't want to tell me anything" William said in awe looking around. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't worry though, a quick return to the past and William won't remember anything" Jeremy said.

"I wouldn't bet on that, I have a great memory" said William confidently.

"Where's Yumi? On lyoko?" I asked.

"No, she's at the pool with the rest of our year 9 class" William said.

"Drat's" said Jeremy "well looks like we'll have to try and manage without her".

"I could go and get her for you" William offered. We all looked at him in surprise.

"Um ok, thanks William" I said. He smiled and went into the elevator going down to the entrance of the factory.

"Hope he doesn't go and tell the principle on us" said Jeremy concerned.

"No, that's not his style, but for now transfer us to lyoko" said Odd going over to the elevator with me. Jeremy nodded and we made our way into the scanner room.

ON LYOKO ZOES POV

"Hey guys" Jeremy said.

"Jeremy!" I exclaimed "took your time".

"Sorry guys, here come your vehicles!" I hopped onto the overdisc and Ulrich hopped onto the overbike and we sped towards the activated tower.

"This sure beats walking" I said to Ulrich. He laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Coast is clear" said Ulrich when we arrived at the tower.

"That's a bit strange, no road block, I don't like" I said suspiciously

"I'm with you on that Zoe" Jeremy agreed "but de-activate the tower any way". So I hopped off the overdisc and went over to the tower. I was only about one meter away when I was devirtualised by a krabe.

"No fair" I groaned rubbing my arm in the scanner.

"You ok?" I heard a familiar voice ask me.

"Yeah I'll live" I giggled as Aelita helped me up. She then proceeded to go over to my scanner.

"Good luck" I said as the doors closed. She winked at me.

"Thanks!"

IN THE FACTORY NORMAL POV

A man was walking around the factory wearing a blue jumpsuit. This man was not lost, nor was he confused. This man had been possessed by Xana and was currently placing bomb all around the factory. He grinned as he placed them randomly around the factory walls, the Xana sign flashing in his eyes instead of his pupils.

AT THE POOL YUMIS POV

Synchronise swimming was easy. Then again, I had gone to the pool for lessons about a year ago, well before we found the super computer. I could suddenly hear William shouting

"Yumi come on, Xana's attacking!" 'Huh? Why did they send William to warn me about that?' I thought but re-surfaced all the same.

"Dunbar, what do you take me for, an idiot?" Jim yelled.

"No, at least not this time" William replied starring at him.

"To the principles office on the double" Jim ordered.

"Let me take him sir, to make sure he doesn't run away. Because of him I nearly drowned." I said.

"Yes of course, that's very responsible attitude on your part Miss Ishiyama" Jim said proudly "you could learn a lot from her example Dunbar".

"Yes, I'm sure Yumi has a lot she can fill me in on" William said confidently. I rolled my eyes.

IN THE LAB ZOES POV

"What new in the world of lyoko?" I asked coming over to Jeremy

"Nothi…watch it guys there are some kankralots coming up behind you" Jeremy suddenly warned.

"Ok, I'll take care of them" replied Aelita. I saw on the screen one disappear.

"Do you know how many of theses there are" complained Aelita.

"Err a big gang of them" replied Jeremy.

"Thanks" Aelita said sarcastically "nothing like precision". Nothing much happened then, just a usual fight that you can have with kankralots.

"Jeremy, I err we are on the bridge" said Yumi her card suddenly popping up on the screen.

"Great" replied Jeremy "The others are homing in on the tower".

"I'm to late again" Yumi moaned.

"Hey who's that guy? Another one of your super heroes?" we could faintly hear William ask in the background.

"No, in fact I think he's more of a big super bad guy" Yumi answered.

"Jeremy, there's someone here possessed by Xana so there's a chance we might be a little late".

"Ok Yumi, I'll tell the others to hurry up".

ON LYOKO AELITAS POV

We arrived at the tower puffing and panting. Still the war to get to this tower wasn't over yet, there were two bloks guarding the entry.

"Go on I'll take care of them" said Ulrich as he was devirtualised.

"Looks like we can't count on him" said Odd starting to avoid lasers that were being sent our way.

"Odd, you have to get the job done now!" Jeremy cried.

"Stop kidding will you, I thought we could wait until after tea time" joked Odd as we went down a ring of lasers that were being shot at us. We hit the blok, but it didn't explode. Odd dropped me off next to the tower, and whilst he took care of the bloks, I de-activated the tower. I phased through its 'door' and walked to the centre of the platform. I glowed a faint white as I rose up to the next platform, doing a somersault as I neared the top. Again I walked to the centre of that platform. A blue screen appeared in front of me and I placed my hand on it.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

"Tower de-activated".

"Bravo Aelita!" Jeremy complemented. I smiled as I exited the tower. I could faintly hear him talking to Yumi in the background, something about a Xana possessed person putting bombs all over the factory. After about 10 minutes, I could suddenly here a noise behind me.

"Oh no, the scyphazoa" I heard Jeremy cry as I turned around. I was paralysed with fear. I wanted to turn and run but I couldn't. When I got a hold of myself it was too late, the tentacles of doom wrapped around me along with 3 more being placed onto my head.

IN THE FACTORY YUMIS POV

"Oh no the scyphazoa's got Aelita" Jeremy cried into the phone.

"So why cant you just launch a return to the past anyway" I suggested in the same voice.

"It's too dangerous" Jeremy replied "we don't know what will happen if we launch a return with Aelita in Xana's clutches".

"Get to the scanner room and I'll transfer you to lyoko" instructed Jeremy. I nodded and made my way over to the elevator with William. It opened and Ulrich and Odd stepped out. We swapped places.

"Good luck" wished Ulrich as the door shut.

"You to" I said "find that dumb bomb so our factory doesn't go up in smoke".

"Jeremy I'm here" I said when I entered the scanner room.

"Ok, get into a scanner and I'll send you to lyoko" was his response. I walked into one was instantly taken to lyoko.

"Transfer Yumi, scanner Yumi, virtualisation!" I landed in the ice sector on my vehicle just as the scyphazoa released its hold on Aelita.

"It's ok, Jeremy, the scyphazoa has just let go of Aelita" I said just as a megatank rolled in front of me.

"She's probably heading to the way tower to destroy the ice sector. You've got to stop her from doing that at all costs!" Jeremy cried.

"Ok consider it done" I said as the megatank tried to fire at me "well almost". I dodged it's lasers and continued to chase Aelita. We went into a narrow pathway and the lasers got a lot harder to dodge.

"Talk about a work out" I panted as I went up, down, round and round on the overboard getting very dizzy.

"Yumi you have to get rid of that megatank, Aelita's closing in on the way tower".

"I know Jeremy I'm doing all I can". I then got an idea. I let go of the handle and took out both my fans. When I got the chance, I threw them at the megatank. It manage to close itself up in time though. I tried again and this time I got it, although I lost my overwing. I got up quickly and continued my pursuit. After a bit of running, Aelita came into my sights.

"It's ok Jeremy, I've got Aelita in my sights" I panted as I continued to run after her. When I was close enough I threw one of my fans at her. It didn't exactly hit her, but it tripped her.

"Sorry Aelita" I said as she stood up "but I don't have any choice". We had a battle of fans and energy fields, none of them hitting the opponent. I was only just avoiding them though. She formed an energy field in her hand and threw it at me with glaring eyes. It hit me in the stomach and sent me flying backwards.

"Be careful Yumi, one more hit like that and it's game over for you, and to the ice sector as well". She threw another energy field at me just as I threw one of my fans at her. They passed each other side by side. Her energy field hit me and I devirtualised. I wasn't quite sure what happened to Aelita at first, but after a while, I saw her fall out of a scanner. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aww come on please" pleaded William "I swear I won't tell anyone".

"He really does deserve to be one of us, after all he did save us all by defusing the bomb and bedsides we could use another soldier" Odd agreed.

"And besides he's already proven how much he can help" added Aelita

"Ok then we'll vote, if everyone votes yes, than William can officially become one of our group" compromised Jeremy. So we all gave our votes to Jeremy and he counted them.

"Too bad William" he said dropping the last one on the floor "there's one no".

"You all the big losers, I was kinda expecting this to happen" William grunted "some guys just cant handle being jealous" and with that he stormed into the elevator and went down to the entrance of the factory.

"Well what now?" Odd asked.

"What else, a return to the past" said Jeremy sadly turning back to his computer.

"Return to the past now" he said as we were engulfed.

"That was pretty uncool Ulrich, why'd you vote no?" Odd asked when we were all in Jeremy's room.

"Hey don't look at me. I'm not crazy about William, but he saved us and the factory. He's brave and he'd make a great lyoko warrior, I didn't black mole him".

"Well if it wasn't you and if it wasn't me and if it wasn't Jeremy or Aelita than it must've been…"

AT YUMIS HOUSE YUMIS POV

I watched out my window as William sped along the pathway trying to get back to the dorm.

"Sorry William" I said, my voice cold "but I don't think you can be trusted" and with that I drew the curtain across.

**Hey, soz bout the wait for the chappie, but it was a long one, ballet classes are really hard (coz its around concert time), and of course theres school. Theres no excuse for taking so long though so AGAIN soz…**

**aelitagirlrox101 **


	18. Have you gone mad?

**Hello everyone, I am actually quite proud of this chappie even though I'm still following an ep..anyways on with the story**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO **

I was helping Aelita in sector five as she searched through many files looking for the sub-programs that would give us some information to the location of Franz Hopper.

"There" I said as I touched the link to go to the sub-climax folder.

"Thanks Zoe" she said winking at me and continued her search. I looked up just in time to see Yumi's overwing be destroyed by a flying mantas laser. She fell towards the digital void looking around for Odd who was zooming towards her. She landed with a slight 'thud' on the back of his overborad.

"What took you so long?" she asked standing up "I almost didn't wait".

"Just having a word with Lucian" Odd replied.

"Lucian?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah Lucian" said Odd pointing to a manta "I love giving names to the monsters I blow to smithereens".

"Laser arrows!" he cried but all of them missing their target…

Beside me, Ulrich threw his saber at the same manta. It hit it smack in the middle and it exploded.

"Guess she wasn't too crazy about her name" Ulrich yelled smugly. Odd caught his saber and flew around to us.

"You should take better care of your stuff Ulrich" he yelled back. I laughed at the ridiculous argument they were having.

"Aelita, Zoe, I'm trying to collect some more data on Franz Hopper but I can't access the sub-systems" informed Jeremy.

"Be careful, 3 mantas coming your way" he warned. We all turned to them. I shoved Aelita behind me and fired an arrow at one of them.

"Bullseye" I grinned and we ducked to avoid the remaining two.

"Thanks for the save Zoe" she thanked and went back to the screen.

"No problem".

"Jeremy, how's it going?" Yumi asked "Because around here, things are kinda…" but she was devirtualised before she could finish the sentence.

"Not great, for now I don't have any information on Franz Hopper I'm afraid. You'll have to hold out a little longer" Jeremy replied.

"Easy for you to say" said Ulrich who was dodging and parrying attacks.

"Were about ready to access the sub-systems" Aelita reported.

"How many life points do we have left?" asked Odd who was being chased by a couple of mantas.

"Not many. If you get hit just one more time, it'll be game over for you. Same goes for you Ulrich". Odd flew down to our platform, Ulrich hopped on the back of his overboard and they sped away.

"Buckle up Sherly" Odd joked. At first it was the mantas chasing the boys, than it was the boys chasing the mantas.

"Ethel, Yvette! Get back here right now!" Odd ordered.

"Odd cut it out with your dumb names" Ulrich said rolling his eyes. Suddenly the two mantas turned around. They both joined each-other, their stomachs **(if they even have any but you know what I mean)** connecting. They fired a conjoined laser than wasn't the normal short ones, but a continuous one. It hit them and they started glowing red. I started at them, my jaw almost touching the ground.

"Huh? What's going on?" Odd asked looking at himself.

"Why aren't we devirtualised?" Ulrich wondered. The two mantas became separate again and the boys destroyed them as they went through them. They came back down to the platform, both Aelita and I staring at them in awe.

"But what's that?" Aelita asked pointing at the two curious boys.

"Beats me" Ulrich said looking at himself "they shot at us and this is what happened". Suddenly they were devirtualised in front of us. Aelita and I just looked at each-other in confusion. Beside me, Aelita was re-materialised. After a couple of seconds so was I.

"Jeremy what happened out there?" Aelita asked.

"I wish I knew, I have to look back over the quantum sequence to track any possible abnormalities in the access data" Jeremy replied.

"Translation?" Odd asked.

"He has to do a full check" laughed Aelita.

"No, not now! There's no time!" exclaimed Odd looking at his watch "We have drama rehearsals in exactly 5 minutes".

"Oh no" said Jeremy smacking his forehead "Shardan's going to kill us". We ran all the way back to school, no stopping.

"There you are, please start, everyone is waiting" Shardan said as we burst through the doors. Aelita and I stood beside the stage and the others took their places on stage. Jeremy banged his stick on the ground and then joined Aelita and me. The rehearsal was going normally, that is until Odd said what he said.

"…but mine must not madam, they need more LASER ARROWS!" he cried pointing his fist into the crowd. Jeremy, Aelita and I all gasped at the same time and we could see Yumi's horrified face.

"Me thinks that your last words have learned to climb" Yumi rushed. Odd looked at his fist and then put it behind his back. I relaxed a little, but I had a really bad feeling about what was happening.

"With practise such gymnastics grows as hard." Odd recited "In truth I seem to speak from distant heights".

"Two kankralots dead ahead!" cried Ulrich turning around and holding his wooden stick as if it were his saber. My bad feeling was growing stronger.

"True, to fall from such a height…oh ok I'll get them" Odd said pointing his fist at the crowd again.

"Stern, Della-Robbia what are you blabbering about!" cried Mr Delmas angrily standing up in his seat.

"Please sir keep it down, don't you know cutting edge theatre when you see it? They are taking a modern approach" Shardan said also standing up.

"Take that you old krabe" cried Odd launching himself off the stage but crashing on the floor not getting very far.

"Ulrich help me I'm hit" Odd said continuing to stay down on the floor.

"Bravo" said Shardan who was standing around him with a bunch of other students, Jim and Mr Delmas.

"Super sprint!" yelled Ulrich running off the stage as he tried to whack Sissy with his wooden stick but Yumi stood in front of him.

"Cut it out your gag is not funny its lame!" Yumi said angrily.

"Yumi, what are you doing? You made me miss the megatank!" Ulrich said sounding very annoyed and confused.

"Odd what's gotten into you?" Aelita asked.

"Move out of the way Aelita, I can't see the krabe" yelled Odd as Aelita stepped aside.

"Odd this is the last straw! One more word out of you and it's the disciplinary committee you hear!" ordered Delmas angrily.

"Wait please Mr Delmas, Odd isn't himself" said Jeremy stepping in.

"Jeremy?" Odd asked confused, staring up into space blinking. "Does Xana have a broken voice disc or what? The krabe sounds a lot like Delmas".

"Odd watch out! A blok at 4 o'clock!" Ulrich warned.

"Blok?" Jim repeated "You're the blok head Stern". Ulrich shoved past Yumi and charged at full speed towards Jim. But Jim managed to step beside him then grab him from the back. Ulrich yelled and struggled in Jim's grasp.

"Someone call an ambulance, Stern and Della Robbia have totally lost it!"

In the ambulance, Odd and Ulrich were crying out for help to us.

"Jeremy reload me!"

"Were stuck in another of Xana's traps!"

"Yumi do something!"

"Ulrich's right. They are stuck in another of Xana's traps" confirmed Aelita. I nodded at her in agreement.

"You three follow them to the hospital; I'll see if I can figure out what's happening in the meantime. We nodded at him and made our way to the hospital. Just as we reached the entrance to the hospital, Yumi's phone began to ring.

"Yes Jeremy, You mean we have to spring them from the hospital? Ok." And with that she put her phone back in her pocket.

"This is all Xana's doing, we have to get the boys to a way tower somewhere on lyoko" Yumi informed. We entered the hospital and went over to the reception.

"Hello, were here to see Ulrich Stern and Odd Della Robbia" Yumi asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry but their both under observation". The women answered not looking up from her magazine "No visitors allowed".

"Thanks" said Yumi annoyed "sorry we interrupted you".

"Well what do we do now?" Aelita asked.

"Quiet, listen" she answered looking over to a group of doctors in the corner.

"The two young men in room 237, are fighting imaginary enemies they call bloks, megatanks and Xana" said the women.

"Were do they get such crazy names" a man laughed.

"What do you think professor?" The women asked turning to an elderly man.

"Typical of today's youth!"

"Now we know what room there in" I whispered. The others grinned in response. We made our way down the many corridors before we reached the corridor with the boys room in it. But there was one problem, a man was practically standing guard outside their room to make sure nobody went in or out.

"Leave him to me" Yumi whispered. She then walked out into the corridor with her arms out in front of her, pretending to be blind.

"Oh excuse me" she said in a raspy voice when she 'accidentally' bumped into him.

"Err can I help you?" the man asked politely, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh um I'm looking for my room, room err 216".

"Come with me" and with that he led her away.

"I'll stand guard outside" said Aelita peering down the corridor. I nodded and went inside. Odd and Ulrich were lying in separate beds, both tied down. I almost laughed at the sight.

"Zoe watch out for the krabes!" Odd warned.

"What krabes?" I asked.

"The ones blocking us!" Ulrich replied. I rolled my eyes and pretended to load my bow and fire it at the 'krabes'. They both screamed as I went over to them and untied them.

"That's one down" I said smiling.

"Thanks Zoe, that krabe just wouldn't let go of me." Odd thanked "I think it was love at first bight". We walked out towards the hospital exit and we bumped into Yumi.

"Yumi now that you're here we can go to the activated tower" Aelita said winking.

"Yeah right well…lets get going then" Yumi stuttered. We went slowly went out the reception, trying not to draw any attention towards ourselves. Behind us, we could hear a women gasp. We turned around and realised in horror that we had been spotted by one of the nurses.

"Oh no, the bloks caught up to us" said Odd pointing his fist at her.

"No time" said Aelita grabbing his arm and sprinting towards the exit with the rest of us. We puffed and panted but eventually we made it out the door and accelerated in front of her out of her sight. Just because we were out of sight though, doesn't mean we stopped running.

"The activated towers not much fur…" started Aelita but was cut off by the sound of a police siren.

"Go on, I'll take care of the megatank" said Ulrich confidently as he ran towards the police car.

"Ulrich no!" yelled Yumi at him, but he didn't listen. We watched horrified. He launched himself into the air and came down on the car. But the car managed to swerve out of the way just in time and cut off a truck. A reporter and his camera women came rushing out to interview the police.

"That should take care of them" said Ulrich proudly and came back over to us.

"Xana is attacking the core of lyoko" announced Yumi as she came off the phone from Jeremy. We continued to sprint to the factory or across a lyoko sector as the boys thought. I felt like a criminal, running away from the police like a criminal. Knowing if I were caught, well worse things would happen than if we were just your average day criminal. Two by two we swung down the thick ropes and onto the dusty factory floor below. I let out a soft cough as I inhaled some and went over to the elevator.

"Odd your feet smell really badly" I said as the odour of his feet wafted up to my nose. I let out a sort of over-exaggerating choking sound aspinched my noes.

"What do you mean?" asked Odd sniffing the air.

"May I remind you that you can't smell anything on lyoko" Ulrich pointed out.

"Alright this is just getting stupid" I said bringing my palm to my forehead. "Do you two remember when those manta's hit you the this morning and you started glowing red?" They both nodded.

"Well, that laser is something Xana came up with to make you think that when you were on earth, you were on lyoko and vice versa" I told them. They reacted in different ways. Odd just looked at me with a confused expression and Ulrich scrunched up his forehead. By the time we reached the scanner room though, a look of realisation dawned on the boys faces.

"Are…are you serious?" Ulrich asked his jaw opened slightly.

"Did we do or say anything embarrassing?" Odd inclined.

"Well…" I started but Odd cut me off.

"Oh no the krabe that sounded like Mr Delmas. That…that was Mr Delmas wasn't it?" Odd said cringing. I nodded.

"Yumi, who did you cut me off from hitting earlier?" Ulrich asked going slightly red form embarrassment.

"Sissi" Yumi replied bluntly. Ulrich turned even redder.

"Don't worry" I laughed getting into my scanner "a quick return to the past and no-one will remember anything".

"Oh and you see those um well they look like way tower to you guys probably" Yumi said.

"Yeah" they replied.

"Well they're actually scanners, so get in them!" They shrugged and got into them.

"Transfer Zoe, transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, scanner Zoe, scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, virtualisation!"

We landed in the mountain sector, the only remaining sector. A short moment later, and Aelita and Yumi arrived next to us.

"So I'm guessing were actually on lyoko" Ulrich said scanning the outstretched virtual plains before him.

"Mmmm-hmmm" Aelita, Yumi and I answered.

"Zoe, take Ulrich and Odd to the nearest way tower and Yumi and I will head towards the core of lyoko" Aelita told me pointing to our different destination directions. I nodded and ran to the boys.

"Come on guys lets go" I said and I took off with them close on my tail. It was pretty silent, the only sound being our pounding footsteps on the slightly pink ground. On the way we bumped into a tarantula and two kankralots. I slowed to a stop. I took out an arrow and fired it. The black tip pierced through a kankralots and it exploded. Odd managed to knock out the other one, so we only had one tarantula left. I fired another arrow at it and then we continued to run to the way tower. We entered the tower.

"Jeremy, you can launch the program" I told Jeremy, Without a word, he launched it. Odd and Ulrich glowed red like they had when they had been shot.

"How do you guy's feel?" I asked when they stopped glowing.

"Fine" replied Ulrich.

"Better then ever" said Odd beside him doing a backflip.

"Jeremy it worked" I said grinning.

"Yeah, but the core is still being attack" I heard him softly mutter into his microphone.

"Well let's go then" I said as I disappeared out the tower and towards the edge of the sector with the boys following me.

"Taxi please" I asked as we arrived at the edge of the mountain sector. Again, Jeremy silently sent us what we needed. And we headed towards Carthage. The monsters were there to greet us, and before we knew it we were staring up towards the core of lyoko. As we bounded up the stairs, I could see Yumi get devirtualised and Aelita fire a energy field at a flying manta but missing it. Something suddenly pierced it and it exploded. Beside me, Odd did a little dance of triumph. There was one more manta left.

"If the core takes one more hit, just one more hit, lyoko is gone for good and you guys along with it".

"Great" Ulrich muttered. We all looked up at Aelita as we heard her cry out. She jumped off the platform in front of the incoming laser from the manta and formed an energy field in her hand. At the last minute she threw it at it. She was devirtualised by its laser and it was destroyed by her energy field.

"Yes" beamed Odd.

"Nice one guys, I'm bringing you both back in" Jeremy complimented as we re-materialised.

"Well?" Yumi asked peering cautiously at the two boys in the scanners.

"Well what? LASER ARROW!" We gasped in horror.

"Nah just kidding ladies" Odd laughed.

"Very funny" we said at the same time.

"Well it's a good thing that while some people are clowning around others keep working" said Jeremy before launching a return.

The play again went normally, with no mention of laser arrows or krabes or bloks.

"Stop stop stop" said Mr Shardan standing up in his seat cutting Yumi off.

"It's good but your not there no not just yet. What you need is some more…" he said trailing off.

"Passion" Ulrich suggested.

"No" said Mr Shardan shaking his head.

"A touch of insanity" Odd suggested.

"Yes!" The whole gang burst into laughter.

**Hope u guys liked it! **

**aelitagirlrox101**


	19. All is lost, or maybe not

**HEY GUYS! Hope u enjoy this chappie as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO MOONSCOOP DOES (I AM GETTING SOOO TIERD OF SAYING THAT).**

ZOES POV

I could hear Ulrich muttering behind me.

"Please let me get a good grade, please please please! Just one good grade, that's all" he mumbled with his eyes shut as if he were working out a maths problem.

"You know, it might be better if you studied before the exam, it beats praying for them." Jeremy whispered to him beside me, obviously he could hear Ulrich nearly silent prayer as well. Ulrich let out a slight sigh of annoyance.

"Well done Herve, excellent grade. I gave you an A- as usual. He minus to show that there is still room for improvement" commented our history teacher as he placed the exam results on Herves desk.

"Thank you sir" said Herve scanning the results. I saw Sissi muttering something to him but I couldn't quite hear what she was saying. The teacher walked over to me.

"Congratulations Zoe, you got an A well done" he said giving me my exam. 'Score' I thought to myself happily. Even though both Jeremy and Aelita got an A+. Oh well.

"And keeping time with tradition, I've saved the best paper for last" our teacher announced, looking straight at Ulrich. I felt instant pity in my heart for him.

"Hey, I'm the only one left, he did just say the best didn't he" Ulrich asked pulling his head out of his hands. I honestly didn't know that being desperate could make you forget about sarcasm.

"I hate to burst your bubble but it sounded like sarcasm" Odd whispered to him.

"Ulrich Stern, there were so many spelling errors in the assignment that at first I thought it was written in an obscure, foreign language but no in fact it was English. I've given you an F+ the plus to show you can do worse next time". 'Ouch' I thought.

"That wasn't just sarcastic, it was bombastic" Odd grimaced. I nodded at him in agreement while Ulrich banged his head on the desk in defeat.

IN THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE NORMAL POV

Yumi rapped her knuckles on the door to Mr Delmas's office.

"Come in" answered Mr Delmas from inside his office. Yumi went in, shut the door behind her and made her way over to the principles desk.

"Well Yumi, I'm flattered that you answered my request for you to come and see me" Mr Delmas said sounding amazed. Yumi said nothing and kept her head down.

"Due to your constant lateness, and repeated absences I'm truly flabbergasted that you came, and to what do I owe this honour?"

"I'm sorry sir I really am" replied Yumi in a flat voice.

"Maybe but not as much as I am. I am sorry to have to say this to you Yumi but if I hear that you are late or absent one more time, I'm going to have to expel you from the academy". Yumi's head shot up and she let out a shocked gasp.

IN THE FACTORY ZOES POV

"Expulsion?" Odd repeated after Yumi finished telling us her story of what happened at the principles office "You're kidding".

"Oh no, Delmas was dead serious this time." Yumi said shaking her head.

"This can't go on much longer" said Jeremy briefly taking his glasses off.  
"It's getting harder and harder to fight against Xana and keep up with our schoolwork".

"Better believe it Einstein, if you ask me Xana's trying to wear us down" Odd said pushing his leg off the side of Jeremy's chair.

"Well there is one thing we could do" Aelita said looking thoughtful "If we could recruit one more lyoko warrior, it would give us some breathing".

"And who did you have in mind?" Yumi asked even though she already knew the answer.

"There's William" Yumi looked at her with horrified eyes "he's already shown us what he can do".

"No we've already gone over this; William's too much of a hot head. No he can't be trusted".

"Personally I think Aelita's right, William is a good idea" I agreed bobbing my head up and down.

"No Zoe, it's a very, very bad idea" disagreed Yumi shaking her head.

"Look were all really tired, we'll all get a good night sleep and then we'll talk about it in the morning ok guys. I've got some calculations to do" said Jeremy cutting off the argument and turning back to his computer.

"That's what you call getting a goods night sleep?" Aelita chuckled.

"Oh I don't need all that much sleep, and beside I'm not really tired anyway".

"I'll stay with you then." I said going over to him "I'm not that tired either" I smiled at me. And I smiled back, blushing.

"Ok, well we'll see you guys in the morning" said Ulrich as he and the rest of the gang went over to the elevator. We waved goodbye to them as the doors shut. As soon as they were, I could feel Jeremy's lips push forcefully against mine. I kissed back with just as much passion. We stayed locked like that for about 15 minutes. Best 15 minutes of my life. I suddenly felt his tongue enter my mouth and I accepted without hesitation. I remembered when I was little and I used to see people French kiss on tv. I used to always go out of the room going 'ewwww' and 'that's gross'. I laughed slightly at the thought. Again we stayed in that position for about 20 minutes.

"Have you kissed him yet" Jeremy asked when we pulled away. I shook my head and then kissed him again.

I woke up with my head on his chest. I smiled at the memories that came to me from that night. We had gotten absolutely no work done whatsoever, but neither of us cared. I quickly glanced at my watch; it was only three in the morning like last time. Being as careful as I could to not wake him, I tip-toed over to the computer and left a not on it. And then I went over to the elevator.

"Zoe?" I heard someone mumble tiredly.

"Jeremy! Did I wake you?" He shook his head and stood up.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?" he asked with a sly smile. I grinned. I ran over to him, flung my arms around him and locked ourselves into a passionate French kissing session. 15 minutes later I pulled away.

"You know you should try and get some work done" I said going back over to the elevator.

"Yeah probably. Are…are you leaving?"

"Yeah I have to, before my parents wake up. Even though that's still not going to happen for a couple of hours yet but you know what I mean". He gave a knowing nod and sat in his computer chair.

"Ok, well goodbye Zoe. See you in the morning" said yawned stretching.

"Goodbye" and with that I left the lab.

3:20 AT ZOES HOUSE

I lay in bed looking out the window. I was going over in my head, the decision we made about not being an official couple. I mean sure, Aelita would be upset for awhile, Odd as well. But they wouldn't stay mad at us forever. I mean that would eventually wear off. I drifted off to sleep that that thought still dancing around my head.

IN AELITAS ROOM NORMAL POV

"Odd" said Aelita in between kisses "I think you should go now, before Ulrich wakes up and finds you gone".

"Aww" Odd complained running his fingers in Aelita's hair and continued to kiss Aelita without budging. Aelita tried to pull away to reason with him, but Odd just put his hand on the back of her head and pushed her forward again. Aelita put up no resistance. In his mind though, Odd knew it was time to go.

"Ok" he said when they pulled away. He went over to the door.

"Bye" he said sadly and returned to his dorm room. Aelita jumped on her bed and pulled the covers over herself. Once she was snuggled and comfortable, she mulled over the thought of letting the rest of the gang know about their relationship. Sure Zoe and Jeremy would be a little upset, but not forever. She hoped. She fell asleep pondering over the idea.

AELITA'S POV 7:30

I shoved my foot in my boot and pulled it up. Suddenly, Jeremy burst in my room crying 'Aelita, I've done it!".

"Well what are you so excited about?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"I've finally figured out how to send you directly to lyoko!"

"Without the transporter!" I asked getting excited. He nodded.

"We have to run a test right now! Let's go to the computer lab"

"But we have a physics test" I pointed out.

"You and I have fabulous grades Aelita, we can afford to skip one exam" he tried to reason.

"I don't think we should" I argued "besides, we have to tell the others".

UNDER THE SCHOOL ARCHES AELITA"S POV

"No way, I need a good grade to bring up my average" Ulrich disagreed.

"Ulrich's right, and besides if were all absent their bound to suspect something" added Odd.

"And I'm sure to get expelled" Yumi said looking at the ground.

"Some adventures you are" Jeremy said disappointed.

"Don't be like that, we'll go after the exam ok" Zoe said.

"Ok" said Jeremy going towards the door "I have to go back up to my room and get some stuff meet you guys at the factory". As he shut the door, we made our way to the exam.

DURING THE EXAM ZOES POV

Behind me, I could hear Odd clicking his pen, and glancing briefly at his paper. He hadn't written a single thing. Ulrich scratching his head in concentration, whereas Aelita, Jeremy and I were all racing through it.

"Hey Jeremy, what's the answer to question one" Odd whispered.

"Is Aelita done yet" was his response.

"How should I know" Odd whispered back.

"Ask her".

"Aelita, Jeremy wants to know if your finished yet". Aelita looked up at him in surprised.

"Odd, can I give you a bit of help" Mrs Hertz asked from the front of the work.

"I'm sick of seeing you copy answers left right and centre" she said marching towards him.

"But no miss I was just…" Odd said holding his hands up in defence.

"Jeremy have you completed the exam?" she asked.

"Yes miss".

"Well you could escort your classmate to the principles office; it's time Odd was punished!"

Both Jeremy and Odd stood up and made their way to the principles office. 'How the hell does he complete the exams so quickly" I thought to myself. Yeah sure the test was easy and all, but to finish in about 5 minutes! That was just unbelievable. There was just question after question after question, it took me about 2 minutes to answer each one and then I would move on to the next. Just as I finished the last question, my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

"Zoe, it seems like there's an emergency, we have to go" Aelita whispered.

"Ok" I replied before standing up.

"Err miss I've completed the exam, can I please go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Me too" said Aelita standing up.

"Ok, just hand me your papers please girls". Once we were outside the classroom, we broke into a sprint.

"Where's Ulrich?" I asked.

"He's not coming, he said he's off to a pretty good start, and so he wants to stay" she replied.

"Oh" was all I said. We met up with Yumi and Odd at the manhole **(lol)**.

"Did you finish?" I asked Aelita as we swung down the factory ropes. She nodded.

"What about you?" 

"Yeah".

"So what does Jeremy's evil twin look like?" Yumi asked looking at Odd.

"Well just like Einstein but with muscles and super powers" Odd replied as the elevator door shut.

"Where's Ulrich?" Jeremy asked when the door re-opened into the lab.

"He's still completing the exam" I said.

"Ok well get to the scanner room on the double huh, I'll set up your trasfer" he said typing at the computer.

"Where did your nasty twin go?" Odd inquired.

"I have no idea, but the faster we deactivate the tower, the faster we'll be rid of him" Jeremy replied.

"He's right let's get going" Yumi agreed.

"Odd what are you waiting for, lets go!" prompted Jeremy as Odd just stood there and stared at him.

"Ok ok let's go then" Odd said clicking his fingers.

"I'm just not sure". Said Odd as we walked into the scanner room "I should have looked him in the eye".

"I'm sure it was him aren't you Aelita?" Yumi asked. Aelita nodded in agreement.

"Female intuition you can trust our flare".

"I agree with Odd". I said looking uncertainly at the scanners "he did sound a bit weird".

"Don't worry about it Zoe" Aelita reasoned.

"I'm POSITIVE it was him". I shrugged and Odd, Aelita, Yumi got into the scanners. I tapped my foot waiting for the doors to re-open. I stepped in when they did. I had a bad feeling, but I ignored it.

"Transfer Zoe, scanner Zoe, virtualisation!"

'Good old mountain sector' I thought.

"Ok Jeremy, were ready to go" Odd said.

"Sorry Odd, but I have another plan" we looked at each other with horrified eyes.

"Such a great plan, that your just going to flip out" he continued.

"We've been hacked by Jeremy's twin, Zoe's female intuition is the only one I trust from now on" Odd groaned.

"You want some male intuition" said Odd "something very nasty". We could hear Jeremy's twin laughing like a mad man. Suddenly Odd, Yumi and I started going buggy.

"He's bugged you guys up" Aelita said pointing to us.

"But why us and not you?" Yumi asked.

"You seriously shouldn't have to be Einstein to figure that one out" I said rolling my eyes. And sure enough when I turned around there was the scyphazoa with a gang of kankralots surrounding it.

"Great" I said rolling my eyes. So it was pretty much:

Me VS 2 kankralots

Yumi VS 2 kankralots

Odd VS 2 kankralots

Aelita VS the scyphazoa

I dodged the lasers from my 2 kankralots and when I got the chance, fired an arrow at them. It went STRAIGHT THREW THEM. I looked at them shocked.

"This is just getting ridiculous" I muttered to myself. They continued to fire at me, their shots going straight threw me as well.

"Go on, knock yourselves out" I heard Odd say. I turned around to see both him and Yumi in the same situation as me. I also saw Aelita trying to defend herself from the scyphazoa's snake like tentacles.

"Run Aelita" I called out to her. She didn't need to be told twice. She sprinted across the mountain plateau. But she was concentrating more on what was happening behind her, then what was happening in front of her. She came to a complete stop when she almost sent herself hurtling over the cliff and into the digital sea. She turned around slowly.

"It's horrible not being able to do anything" moaned Yumi as the scyphazoa caught Aelita. I nodded at her. After about a minute, the scyphazoa let go of Aelita and she landed on the floor like a gymnast.

"Now she's going to make a dash for the way tower" Odd said pointing out one of the obvious facts in the world.

"No duh" I said rolling my eyes at him. He just shrugged. We just stood there watching her run to the way tower. Although I don't know why she even bothered running, she might as well walk.

"Odd, Yumi, Zoe" we hear Jeremy's voice from above our heads.

"Jeremy is that you, like actually you?" I asked.

"It's me all right" he replied.

"I can vouch for that it's him all right" I heard Ulrich confirm in the background.

"How are you guys going over there?" he asked.

"Well, you could say were kinda buggy" said Odd holding up his hands…well paws.

"Ok, I'll take care of that" said Jeremy reassuringly.

"Hurry, Aelita's been Xana-fied" said Odd his voice full of concern "and she'll be reaching the way tower in no time!"

"Don't panic, I'm sending Ulrich in with you guys. Err, sorry major problem. This may take a little more time".

"I'm starting up the de-bugging. Let's hope this works". We smiled at each other as we returned to normal. And then came the chase to stop Aelita.

"You're the man Einstein" Odd yelled.

"Thanks, now go catch Aelita before she enters the Xana code".

"Were doing our best" I said to the sky.

"And now I'm going to make it better, I'm bringing up your vehicles" he said.

"Yahoo!" cried Odd as he jumped on his overboard.

"Things are heating up around here, better move it you guys" said Jeremy concerned.

"Where's Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"Almost at the tower" Jeremy replied.

"Zoe, Yumi, you guys go on ahead. I'll cover you" said Odd turning around on his overboard.

"Tha…" I started but I was shot in the side and devirtualised before I could finish.

"You'll cover us will ya" I mumbled coming out of the scanner "riiiiiiight". I walked over to the scanner room and recovered in the lift ride up to the lab. I entered to see Jeremy run over to Ulrich who was lying on the floor.

"Ulrich, are you ok?" he asked.

"Noooooo" he groaned. After a while, the rest of the gang piled in the room.

"Oh yeah Odd, you did a bonzer job of covering us" I laughed.

"Yeah but…huh? What does bonzer mean?" he asked. Everyone looked at me confused. I laughed even harder at their expressions.

"It's an Aussie slang word meaning 'good'" I said in between breaths.

"Oh" was all Odd said. The others sniggered at him.

"The mountain sector is gone, there is no way to get to sector five. And because of that…there's not a thing we can do to fight Xana" Jeremy said solemnly as we all took a seat.

"Now Xana will be able to attack the core of lyoko whenever he wants, and there won't be a thing we can do to stop him" Aelita added sadly. Jeremy suddenly perked up a bit when his computer started beeping.

"What is it Jeremy?" I asked.

"It's…it's my calculations from this morning! I think I have finally come up with a way to virtualise you directly into sector five at last!" He exclaimed.

"You mean the struggle against Xana goes on" said Ulrich lazily.

"He's not rid of us yet" replied Jeremy proudly.

"Well in that case, it looks like we have to recruit one more warrior, after what happened we don't have a choice it seems" said Yumi flexing her foot on the ground.

"We all looked at her.

"What? I changed my mind so?" she said shrugging.

"Mmm-hmmm" Ulrich nodded.

AT ONE OF THE SCHOOL BENCHES

"Do you think he'll say yes?" Aelita asked the rest of us as we watched Yumi talk to William about lyoko.

"Of course, it Yumi asked him to dive off a cliff he'd do it in a second" said Odd pretending to dive off a cliff.

"By the way, how did your physics test go?" Jeremy asked Ulrich.

"Hey it went really well" said Ulrich smiling.

"Ulrich turning into a good student for once, William becoming a lyoko warrior, our little group is going through a lot of pretty huge changes" noted Odd.

"Mmmm-hmm" we all agreed at once nodding our heads as William and Yumi smiled at each other.

**Again so sorry about the lateness…a whole week how slack is that. Anyways it because its mid-term…which means for us Aussie school kids ASSAIGNMENT AND EXAM TIME! So I'm really busy studying for them and stuff. I'm sure you all know what I mean no matter what country you live in. And also, Just a heads up, I might only getting about one or MAYBE even 2 chapters up in the next two week, cos that's when the heat of it all it so yeah. Just giving you some warning….**

**aelitagirlrox101**


	20. New member, new disaster

**Hey GUYS! So this is the big chappie dun dun duh lol anyways hope u like it**

**Soz for the EXTREME LATENESS**

**I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO**

**Zoes POV**

William was standing in front of one of the scanners and we were all crowded around him. Tonight was the night that William was going to be scanned and officially become part of our ever-changing group.

"You sure about this William?" Yumi asked as William peered at the scanner.

"Of course I'm sure. Do you really think I'm going to back out of something as cool as this?" was Williams reply.

"Were going to record a digital image of you and upload it into the super computers memory, so after that you'll be immune to the returns to the past" Jeremy informed him.

"And you swear to keep our secret a secret?" I asked slightly nervous. He nodded his head with a sincere expression.

"I do".

"You sound like you're at a wedding" I said laughing.

"It's a good answer though" said Jeremy from the lab. William stood in the scanner and slowly turned towards us. His expression was a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Oh how our first times in the scanner were different. The scanner door shut. This was it, there was no going back.

"Scanner William" Jeremy said. After a couple of seconds the doors opened.

"Welcome to the club William!" Jeremy said enthusiastically.

"How do you feel?" Odd asked curiously.

"All ready to take on Xana and his monsters." William replied confidently "And I can't wait to see what I look like".

"Get serious William, Xana is much more deadly and devious than you can imagine" warned Yumi.

"And before you can put up a decent fight on lyoko, it's going to take time, a lot of time" added Ulrich.

"At first you getter just hang back, and try to learn" Aelita said which was practically code for 'stay out of the way for your first few times on lyoko'.

"Ok, ok. No need to worry. I'm not the kinda guy that likes to steal the show" he reassured her. I rolled my eyes. After William was scanned we made our way back to Kadic or for Yumi and I, home. The elevator doors opened and we walked out into the dark and cold night factory air.

"I hope Xana decides to take a break tomorrow, because I'm signed for the skateboard championships, and I'm going to win it to!" Odd said excitedly. I kicked a stray rock on the bridge and heard it plop in the water.

"You're not someone who likes to steal the show either" said Yumi with a slight chuckle.

"Odds right" William said "because in life, you should always aim for the top".

"Why not, that way when you fall back down you crash a lot harder" Ulrich said trying to stifle a giggle. The rest of us didn't try though.

THE NEXT DAY NORMAL POV

Balloons hung all around the gym, and students chatted excitedly to each-other. Why? Because today was the day of the skateboard championships! Jim sat on top of a skateboard ramp that had been placed in the gym that day for the special occasion. He gazed down at the happy teens and thought back to when he was a roller derby champion when he was their age. Below him, a certain spiky haired boy talked to his brown-haired serious friend.

"Thanks for coming with me Ulrich" Odd said as he clipped his helmet on.

"Well someone's gotta pick you up and dust you off every time you face plant. I mean what are friends for Odd". Odd didn't get to think of a comeback as he was interrupted by Jim.

"Welcome all. Kadic academy is very proud to welcome you to today's skateboarding championships. I'm sure you'll impress us with your olly's, you're knolly's, your kickflips and other such Smith grins.

"Wow Jim you're really up on your skateboarding" complimented Ulrich.

"Yeah I am. Actually I was a roller derby champion way back in the 70's" Jim informed.

"What a shame you'd rather not talk about" chuckled Ulrich.

"Actually I'd be glad to. But I don't have the time" and with that he blew the whistle. The first two contestants made their way up to the top of the ramp and stood next to each-other. When they were in position, Jim blew his whistle. All went well…for the first three seconds. They landed on their backs and their skateboards crashed on top of them. The crowd let out a chorus of ooooo's. They moped as they went off and let the next two contestants come on. Same thing except this time one crashed and the other crashed into them, along with the skateboard crashing on one of their heads. The crowd's reaction was the same. Next was Odd. Ulrich held his breath nervously as his friend waited for the signal to begin. The shrill sound of the whistle filled the air and Odd sped down the ramp. Unlike everyone else that had already gone, Odd didn't fall flat on his face. He performed amazing air poses with wowed the crowd. Ulrich cheered his friend on. He jumped up and punched his hand in the air.

"And there you go." he said as he finished his routine "the perfect combination and elegance and grace. In another word, classy".

"Hey Odd" said a dark skinned girl suddenly appearing in front of him "great run out there".

"S…s…s…Sam?" Odd stuttered as he fell on his back.

"How are you?"

"Not bad" Sam replied.

"Now that was real class" Ulrich chuckled as Odd turned bright red.

JEREMY"S ROOM ZOES POV

A green exclamation mark flashed on Jeremy's computer screen.

"It works!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"Really" I breathed.

"Yeah, thanks to this program I should be able to find your dad". I was so excited. I bent down and kissed him. I saw him blush and I blushed myself.

"Well let's go get Aelita and try out the program at the computer lab!" I said smiling.

IN THE PARK

Aelita casually walked along the path leading into the woods. Odd and Ulrich were at a skateboard competition and Zoe and Jeremy were working on a program to bring Zoe and hers **(REALLY bad wording there soz)** dad back. For her, it was nice to just be on her own and have some personal thinking time. This of course included Odd and Jeremy. Also of Zoe. Aelita had a sneaking suspicion there was something romantic going on between her and Jeremy. In the old days, she would have been worried and upset about this, but because of her relationship with Odd, it didn't really bother her. Suddenly, Aelita's started vibrating softly in her pocket.

"Hello? Hi Zoe! You guys did it! That's great! Go to the factory with you? Sure. Ok meet you there". Excited, Aelita sprinted towards the factory, her eyes gleaming. Once she got there, she only saw Zoe, sitting in Jeremy's computer chair typing madly away on the keyboard.

"Oh no" she suddenly gasped looking at the beeping screen.

"Zoe?" Aelita asked curiously. Zoe jumped in her her chair and then turned to face Aelita.

"Where's Jeremy? And why do you look so horrified?"

"Jeremy? Oh he got caught up with Milly and Tamia, because he promised them an all-day interview today. And why do I look so horrified you ask? It's because some monsters have just started attacking the core and with Jeremy stuck with Milly and Tamia well, that's bad because for starters, do you know how to virtualise anyone, because I certainly don't". Zoe replied.

"I see, well we'll call Yumi and the others first and don't worry I know how to virtualise someone". Zoe breathed a sigh of relief and took out her phone. I did the same, punching in William's number.

"Hello"

"William, its Aelita"

"Aelita"

"Xana's attacking the core of lyoko"

"Cool! Great!"

"William get serious, anyway we need you here right away".

"I'll be right there".

Aelita sighed as she hung up.

"Yumi's having major trouble getting out of the house, because she was supposed to be baby-sitting Hiroki today, so she was just going to sneak out but he heard her say it so I think Yumi's trying to bribe him but I'm not sure if she's going to succeed easily" Zoe said looking exasperated.

"Well, William's on his way" Aelita said with a small smile.

"Great" said Zoe with a slight roll of her eyes. The girls broke into laughter.

"I'll call Ulrich" said Aelita in between breaths as she began to dial his number.

"Ok, I'll call Jeremy and explain what's happening".

"Hello, Ulrich" Aelita said when Ulrich answered his phone.

**AT THE SKATEBOARDING COMPITITION**

NORMAL POV

"Hello Aelita" Ulrich said as he answered his mobile. "Ok, I'll tell Odd and we'll be on our way". He stood up but before he could get anywhere someone called out his name.

"Ulrich Stern, there is someone here who wishes to see you" Ulrich turned to the sound of the voice and saw the principle standing next to…no it couldn't be…but it was.

"Hello Ulrich".

"D…d…dad" Ulrich stuttered. He slowly walked toward his dad looking at him in horror the whole way.

"What are you doing here?" he asked once he got over the fact that the person he despised most in the world was standing in front of him.

"I'm worried about your grades son, that's why I came. I think you and I need to talk".

"Uhhh ok, but uh today's not a very good time" said Ulrich scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"And I think that time is long overdue" his dad replied.

"It's just I wasn't expecting to see you and…"

"And I wasn't expecting to see a report card as bad as yours was" He father replied sternly.

"Come with me, Mr Delmas has kindly lent us his office". Ulrich glanced worriedly at Odd and then he remembered Sam.

"Uhhh ok, just hang on a sec" he said as he went over to Sam.

"Sam, can you give Odd a message for me".

"Yeah sure".

"Tell him to go 'he knows where' right away".

"Ok". And with that, Ulrich left with his father.

Sam watched them as they walked off and almost died of fright when Odd bounced in front of her.

"Wow that felt great" he said, then he noticed Ulrich's disappearance. "Hey where did Ulrich go Sam?"

"I dunno" she replied looking at him blankly.

"He didn't say anything?" he asked.

"No" Sam replied with the same almost guilty looking expression. Odd looked suspicious but figured in his mind that Sam wouldn't lie to his, so he grinned and asked:

"Ok then how was I?"

"Wow you were great" said Sam smiling at him.

IN THE LAB

ZOES POV

Aelita and I stood there. That's all we could do really. It was so boring though, and I really just wanted to get on lyoko and destroy those monsters. But it was too dangerous to do a two person only mission and besides, we probably wouldn't get very far on our own. The elevator door suddenly whirred into life as it opened and William stepped in.

"So what's happening?" he asked.

AT YUMI"S HOUSE

NORMAL POV

"Come on Hiroki, let me go and don't tell mum and dad, I'll make it up to you I promise.

"You'll make it up to me, how?" he asked.

"Uh, you want me to give you my disc man?" she offered.

"No" he said shaking his head.

"Uhhh" Yumi muttered while thinking hard.

"I'll find you the entire saga of surfer zombie" she said smiling. This was definitely an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Johnny just lent it to me" he said with a smug expression. Yumi groaned in frustration.

"I'll…I'll do all your homework for a month" she said with an almost desperate smile.

"Including my math homework?" he asked. 'Finally' Yumi thought to herself happily.

"Yes" she replied.

"Huh interesting but no" he said smiling.

"Uhhh" Yumi groaned as she banged her head against her cupboard.

IN THE LAB

ZOES POV

"If Xana's monsters destroy the core of lyoko, lyoko is gone and without lyoko we have no way to fight Xana" Aelita explained.

"I read you, loud and clear so what are we waiting for?"

"For the others to get here" I said.

"They can meet up with us later, lets not waste time, after all that's the reason you recruited me. Right" he said looking at us. Aelita and I exchanged glances.

"I suppose having three peoples not that bad" I said slowly. But Aelita still looked uncertain. In the end we decided to consult with Jeremy.

"Williams right Aelita" he said when he answered. "Saving lyoko takes top priority. So go in, and I'll be there as soon as I can to transfer Odd, Ulrich and Yumi when they show up".

"Ok, but don't drag your feet." she said. I turned to William.

"Alright come on William" I said as I headed down to the scanner room. He followed me like an excited bloody puppy. I shook me head as we went down. I stepped in the nearest one and he did the same.

"Transfer Zoe, transfer William, scanner Zoe, scanner William, virtualisation!" I felt the wind rush up in my face, and my body be virtualised. When we landed in the arena, I turned to see what William looked like. He had black boots on that were kind of open in the middle and outlined in silver. He had black pants as well as a shiny, silver metallic top that had a black line going jaggedly down the middle. He hand a red band for a belt and he also was holding a massive sword.

"Nice" was all I said before Aelita dropped beside me.

"Whoa, this is some pretty classy gear" he said admiring his sword.

"What about you Aelita? How come you don't have a weapon like Zoe and I? Or do you fight with your bare hands? What's your super power?" I could see Aelita clench her fist by her side.

"This isn't a video game William" she said angrily "let me remind you that we have an important mission to accomplish".

"Ok Ok sorry, so where are the monsters?" he asked excitedly.

"Follow us, we only have a couple of minutes to trigger a key that gets us into the chamber of the core of lyoko" I said bluntly as we waited for the door to open.

"Wow, this is 100 times better than 'galactic battle'" Aelita and I just looked as each other. As soon as the door opened, we were through it. We had to get there before the monsters managed to destroy the sphere.

"It's a movie set wow!" he exclaimed as we entered a room. Aelita raised her eyebrows at him and then looked around for the key.

"There's the key!" I exclaimed pointing straight ahead.

"I'm on it" said William as he rushed forward.

"Wait!" Aelita and I yelled at him. Suddenly, a big rectangle** (I have no other way of describing the blue rectangles in sector five soz)** shot up in front of him. He came to an abrupt halt. Then I could suddenly hear creepers.

"Whoa, what's that noise I hear?" he asked.

"Creepers" Aelita replied pointing at them as they started to emerge.

"Wow, creepy crawlies, I love this. You take care of the key, I'll take care of these guys" he tried to raise his sword, but was a bit heavy for him and he dropped it.

"Watch it, they can be really tough" Aelita warned.

"Works for me, so can I" he replied. Aelita put her hand on her hip and shook her head.

"Zoe, could you handle the key? There's no way William can handle those on his own". I nodded and we went our separate ways.

IN MR DELMAS'S OFFICE

"I really don't understand why your grades are so consistently poor" Ulrich father said angrily.

"Well it's just that err, I can't seem to concentrate all the time" Ulrich replied meekly.

"Why not" his dad demanded.

"Well you remember when you were my age…"

"Yes, when I was your age I had straight A's, and I was preparing my college application" Ulrich looked at the ground.

ON LYOKO

AELITAS POV

"Energy field" I said. William looked up and towards me as I threw my pink sphere at one of the creepers making it explode.

"So that's your super power" he said "nice".

"Thanks" I said bluntly. I then turned my attention back on the creepers and so did he. After a while, I heard Zoe call out:

"Guy's its ok we can leave now". I started running towards her. When I reached her, I realised that William hadn't followed me.

"William come on" I called turning around. He faced me with a look I might expect from a 4 year old on Christmas morning when they find out they have no more presents.

"Wait, just one or two more ok. This is too cool" he replied as he turned back to the creepers. Zoe was about to say something when suddenly, a wall started to rise up between us and William.

"William!" I called out "no!"

"Aelita, Zoe, what's going on? Where are Ulrich, Odd and Yumi?" said Jeremy suddenly.

"How should we know, there not in the computer lab?" I asked.

"No" he replied.

"Hey Jeremy" said William.

"There's some weird jellyfish creature that just showed up" Zoe and I looked at each other horrified.

"What! Aelita, Zoe, you guys have to get to William NOW!" We didn't need to be told twice; we turned around and ran down the corridor until we got to another room.

"Hurry! You have to go around the outside". We turned and ran along the outside, mainly because there was a big hole in the middle of this room.

"Take the next hallway on your left" he said as we ran past another corridor. "No, left!" we skidded to a halt and went back to the corridor. "Faster before the scyphazoa goes after William!"

"Were almost there Jeremy" I puffed.

"Take the corridor on the right, go on!" we turned right and went down yet another bloody corridor this place was like a maze.

"William you have to get out of there now" Jeremy commanded. We couldn't hear his response, but I'm guessing it was along the lines of 'no way'.

"William, I don't know what the scyphazoa want's with you but it can't be good" Jeremy said his voice full of concern.

"Girls, take the next hallway on your left" so we did. My legs had never ached so much in my life. "It's not much further".

"William, get out of there right now! William do you read me?" Jeremy shouted.

"I don't believe it! Williams been captured by the scyphazoa oh on! Jeremy exclaimed.

"Were almost there" Zoe panted. 20 seconds later we made it…just in time to see the scyphazoa leave William who was starting to stand up. 'Wow that was fast' I thought. Cautiously, we moved towards him.

"William, are you ok?" Aelita asked as he stood up. 'Uhhh Aelita, maybe you shouldn't get so close" I thought to myself. We could hear him breath heavily before he turned around, sporting the Xana symbol in his eyes. He walked towards us and we backed up firing at him but he easily dodged our attacks. He swung his sword and an energy attack of some kind came off his sword and sped towards us. We put our hands us to defend ourselves but there was absolutely no point in doing that. Well, no point in Aelita doing it. It hit her and she went flying backwards…and devirtualised. His attack had missed me by millimetres. I watched Aelita's body divirtualise and then focused back on William. He had already charged his attack and yet another one was coming towards me. But I was a little more knowledgeable than last time. I jumped up to avoid it and took out my arrow. As I started coming down I fired. It only just skimmed him across the arm. It distracted him all the same though, as soon as his gazed was fixed on something other than me, I bolted. I sprinted down all sorts of different hallways to try and confuse him. In the end I confused myself.

"Jeremy, is he following me?" I asked when I stopped to rest.

"No" he replied.

"Thank God" I breathed as I collapsed onto the floor from exhaustion.

MR DELMAS'S OFFICE 

"I'm especially concerned about your friends; I don't think there a very good influence on you" said Mr Stern.

"Huh how would you know? You don't know my friends; you don't even know me in fact! We haven't spoken in over a year!" Ulrich snapped back at him.

"That doesn't mean I don't know what's best for you"

"Oh yeah and what's that?" questioned Ulrich

"That you show respect for your work, need I remind you that I'm the one paying, and your costing me a small fortune!"

He was stopped from saying any more when Ulrich's phone rang wildly in his pocket. Ulrich, embarrassed slightly, grabbed his phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello Jeremy, ok" Ulrich snapped his phone lid shut and headed towards the door.

"I've gotta go" he said.

"I'm not finished talking to you!" Mr Stern hollered at him.

"Well I've finished listening" said Ulrich calmly and he slammed the door shut. His dad just gazed at the door in confusion.

IN THE ISHYAMA HOUSEHOLD

"Take one more step and I'll tell dad everything" threatened Hiroki as he leaned against the door, guarding it. Yumi let out a slight groan of frustration, as this rate, she would never get to the factory. Suddenly, she could feel her phone ringing inside her pocket. She smiled. This was her chance, it was now or never.

"Well what a coincidence it's dad go on and tell him" said Yumi as she passed her little brother the phone and headed straight out the door knowing full well that it wasn't her dad who had been calling her.

"Daddy Yumi wants to…" Hiroki stopped when he heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey that's not dad it's Jeremy!" he called out to Yumi but she was long gone. He let out an angry growl.

ULRICHS POV

"Odd what are you doing? Why aren't you in the computer lab?" I asked.

"Huh but why should I be in the lab I'm in the finals?" Odd asked on the other side of the phone.

"But didn't Sam tell you?" I asked confused.

"Tell me what?" Odd asked sounding as equally confused.

ODDS POV

I hung up the phone and watched Sam come towards me.

"I'd like to see you top that" said confidently.

"Sam, why didn't you give me Ulrich's message it was really important?" I asked looking at her sorrowfully.

"Im...important?" she stuttered "I'm sorry I just wanted you to stay. Were so lucky to be together just for one day and I'm leaving tonight!"

"I know how you feel Sam" I said sadly as I stood up to go "But there's something important I have to do".

"Even more important than hanging out with me?" she asked looking at me as if she were about to cry.

"Unfortunately yes" I really wanted to actually say 'Nah don't worry about it, it can wait' but of course I couldn't. I also couldn't stand looking at her sad and disappointed face any longer. I ran out the door and headed towards the factory.

BACK ON LYOKO ZOES POV

I felt someone shake me as I slowly regained consciousness.

"Zoe, Zoe" they called desperately. My eyes flickered open and a spiky object fuzzed into view and it quickly became clearer until I recognised the shape as being Odd's hair.

"Finally" he said with a sigh "I thought I'd never wake you".

"How long have you been trying?" I asked as I steadily got to my feet with a little bit of help from Odd.

"Oh only for a couple of minutes, but even still you were out about 10 minutes before I got here".

"Wow, didn't know my energy could be drained so fast" I said surprised.

"And for so long" he added with a wink. I gave him a slight nudge.

"So how are things?" I asked as memories of the now possessed William floated back into my head.

"Really badly" he said his face turning grim "There are no protective shield layers left, so come on we've got to hurry". I nodded and we started running towards the core room. When we got there, the only person left was William. 'Uh oh' I thought. He saw us about the same time we saw him. He had just started making his way up towards the sphere when we came in.

"Hello, again" I snarled at him. He just glared back at me and reluctantly made his way to us.

"You deal with the creepers," I said to Odd "I've got unfinished business with this guy". He nodded, and took off. For a moment, William and I just stared at each other, narrowing our eyes. If we weren't in these particular circumstances, I would found it kinda funny. As quick as I could I took out an arrow and fired at him. He probably kew that was coming though and he managed to rebound it with his sword at it cam flying back at me and got me right in the chest.

"Wow that hurt" I said clutching my chest as I stumbled out of the scanner. No sooner than when I got to the elevator did Odd tumble out. I looked at him horrified and he looked back at me with a mournful expression that I'd never seen him wear. We raced back up to the lab and joined the others.

"Almost there" Jeremy said as I went up to him.

"Almost there?" I repeated "What do you mean?"

"The programme" Aelita said softly "It worked".

"It did!" I exclaimed. By I didn't have the luxury of being able to think about it. I had to turn my attention back to the screen, and watched as it just disappeared from the screen.

"I couldn't re-materialise Franz Hopper, I didn't have enough time" Jeremy said sadly. My emotions felt like they were on a see-saw. Sad, happy, sad.

"We've lost everything" Aelita said depressed.

"William as well" Jeremy added.

We then grimly made our way to the Hermitage. No-body talked to each-other. I kicked a stone around for a bit but that was the most exciting thing that happened. We just sat around sulking. Aelita sat facing away from everyone with her head in her hands. Yumi and Ulrich sat next to each other just gazing into space, Jeremy had his computer in his lap and just started at the screen and Odd leaned back on the couch and just looked around the room. I was walking around the room and picking up random objects that were once part of my life.

"We have no other way to fight Xana now, the entire world is in danger" Jeremy said solemnly.

"Can't even imagine it" said Ulrich in a monotone voice.

"And William, do you think he's…" started Yumi.

"This is horrible" Odd said as he leaned forward at put his head in his hands like Aelita.

"I was really hoping, to see dad" I said sadly as I gazed at the photo of that I found when I first discovered the Hermitage.

"I'm sorry, I did everything I could" said Jeremy sadly.

"It's ok" I said as I went over to Aelita and hugged her "we know you did". Suddenly, Jeremy's laptop started beeping. We all looked at it and exchanged expressions of confusion. Jeremy started typing away at it.

"This…this is unbelievable!" he exclaimed.

"What is it Jeremy?" I asked getting extremely curious, like everyone else.

"I just received a coded message. Straight from the internet and it's signed…"

"Who, tell us Jeremy" Aelita said impatiently.

"Franz Hopper".

**Well wadda ya think? I put a lot more effort into this chappie, because the other ones were kinda just getting to be the same and I felt I wasn't really explaining everything properly, which made some ppl a bit confused… anyways REVIEW!**

**aelitagirlrox101**


	21. Hey guys, just some updates

Hey guys! Merry Christmas! Hoope u guys have a great holiday!

I have some sad news:

Im am going to be away all holiday going from Brisbane (where I live) to sydeny, Brisbane to sydeny back and forth bak and forth and then im going 2 nz and so I will resume writing on the 27th of January 2011. Soz for the wait… but I can give you a preview of the nxt chapter!

The gang are back from their holidays and are now stuck in school again, resuming their almost daily job of saving the world with the help of a virtual world. But for Zoe, there is just one problem aside from coming back to school, her bratty, self-centred and snobby twin cousins are coming to stay with her for 3 WHOLE WEEKS! For Zoe, this could not get any worse. Having to put up with them for so long was bad enough, but it was going to get so much more difficult trying to keep her secret a secret…will she manage?

So there u have it… also I am starting a Tokyo mew mew/mew mew power and Code lyoko crossover using this story, basically zoe becomes a mew (no prizes for guessing which one, if you watch both shows you'll know what I mean), it continues from my last chapter. I hanvet started it, but I will keep u informed about it if ur interested in reading it. Oh and for those of you who have never heard about Tokyo mew mew or mew mew power, well its actually a really good show so look up the eps if u want, mew mew power is the 4kids English dubs version which not many ppl like but I for one think its good, and Tokyo mew mew is Japanese with English subs which is also quite good.

ENJOY UR HOLIDAYS AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	22. Theres something different about you

**HEY EVERYONE! How r u all? How were your holidays? Mine were good, well kinda, the reason I took so long to update was because you know how there where those MAJOR floods in Queensland, Australia? Well as you know I live in Brisbane, near the city and we got flooded. And although we managed to save most our stuff, we couldn't save our electricity, and so it took a while to get power back, me to write the story and yeah… but anyways ENJOY!**

BANG! BANG! BANG! That was the sound my head was making each time I banged it against the wall. Now I know what you're thinking, you're banging your head against the wall? Have you gone loopy or something? But I actually have a reason, a very good reason at that. My parents have just told me THE WORST news, EVER! My parents have just told me that my cousins are coming to stay, for three WHOLE weeks! Could life be anymore cruel to me right now? I think not. You see, although most people absolutely love seeing their cousins I, unlike those other lucky people, have the cousins from hell, literally. My mum beside me let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Darling, don't you think you're overreacting just a teeny bit?"

"Nope" I replied continuing to bang my head against the wall. She let out a small laugh before continuing.

"There not that bad."

"Oh but they are"

"Oh but they aren't"

"Oh but they are" and this argument went on for about the next 5 minutes.

"Alright I give up, I have to go and make dinner, but I still think your wrong" said Clarissa as she left the room.

I stopped banging my head, but just decided to flop on the bed instead, making a small grunting noise as I went down. I think I have better explain why I hate my cousins so much. It goes like this; when there's adults round, they are the nicest, sweetest girls you will ever meet. When it's just us, they are horrible, bitchy, and worst of all, there my age. Channel and Jasmine, those are the names of the devils little helpers. One time they actually pushed me in a pool when I was fully clothed and then when my parents asked why I was so wet, Channel and Jasmine started to fake cry and tell them that I was trying to push them in and they pushed me back in self defence. MY PARENTS BELIEVED THEM. I was given a sandwich for dinner while they all went out that night. I was also grounded for a couple of days after that. And one time, I went to bed really late and slept in, and when I was sleeping, they decided to get all my dolls from when I was little out and spread them around the room, so it looked like I had been playing with them. They then got onto my facebook account and posted a comment in my name saying 'OMG had the best night ever, playing with my barbie dolls, watching barbie movies, think I'll do it again tonight, anyone wanna come over, we could like play dress ups as well!'. I had 30 people delete me as my friend, and the next day at school, they all looked at me weirdly. I managed though to be able to explain what happened to them all after thankfully they all believed me. And of course my parents could never believe that 'such nice and sweet girls could be capable of something like that'.

Their behaviour was obviously not my only problem. What on earth was I supposed to tell them if I had to sneak out in the middle of the night to go to lyoko? And there was no way on this planet that I was ever going to let them find out about the supercomputer.

After dinner I called Aelita to tell her the bad news. "Hello?"

"Aelita! It's me."

"Hey Zoe, what's up?"

"What's up is the fact that my parents have decided to invite my twin cousins over for three weeks."

"Huh? During school?"

"Their home schooled so they'll just get all there work via the internet, not that they'll actually do it".

"I'm guessing you don't really like you're cousins."

"Saying I didn't like them would be an understatement. Their horrible and mean and I really just hate them".

"I see. Well their also going to be a problem when it comes to lyoko, and finding William and…"

"William!" I exclaimed slapping my forehead "I completely forgot about him".

"Well Jeremy and I just got off the phone to Mr Delmas and made up a phoney story as to why he's not at school".

"Oh yeah, what did you say?"

"That he was on holidays with us, I mean his parents".

"Oh yeah. Oh Aelita I really don't know what I'm going to do about my cousins. They are seriously the meanest people I have ever come across". I suddenly head a weird noise.

"Aelita are you…laughing?" I asked gob smacked.

"I'm sorry" she said in between giggles "it's just that, almost everyday you go to a virtual world to save the universe, you put your life on the line to protect everyone, no matter what the danger. And yet you're worried about two snobby girls?"

"Well…" I started but then it hit me. She was right.

"Your right" I said after a couple of seconds "I'm being silly, it's just that they anger me so much…"

"And Xana doesn't?"

"Of course he does, but I don't have to actually see him everyday. I don't get degraded by him everyday. He just tries to kill me everyday, which is different". I heard Aelita giggle softly.

"Well there's nothing you can really do about it. And who knows they might have changed". I scoffed at that and was about to argue back but I didn't get the chance.

"Zoe! Time for dinner!" mums voice floated into my room.

"Coming" I yelled back.

"I gotta go, dinners ready. Tell the teachers tomorrow I'll be away tomorrow".

"Why?" she asked.

"Because my cousins are arriving and I have to be here to greet them…unfortunately".

"Oh well good luck."

"Thanks."

"Night Zoe".

"Night" I said as I hung up.

No matter what I did, I could not get to sleep. I was tossing and turning practically all night. I tried to reassure my self my remembering that they weren't my real cousins, just my pretend cousins. That what I used to call them when I was little. And with that thought, I eventually fell asleep.

"What?" I murmured as someone shook me.

"Its almost 11:00! Get up or mum won'tmake you any pancakes" laughed dad. I bolted up, jumped out of my bed, commando rolled to my cupboard and jumped to my feet. Dad chuckled as he made his way downstairs. I threw open my cupboard doors and scanned my clothing items. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a white singlet. I had a 60 second shower and managed to drag my hair up into a bun. I quickly added a white ribbon before and some pink slip on shoes before following the scent of pancakes downstairs. I panted as I slouched into my seat.

"Wow, that was quick" mum said as she put a pancake on my plate.

"Mum I think you have a serious obsession with making pancakes" I puffed as I dug into them savagely.

"Would you rather cereal?" she asked turning around.

"No no" I said quickly.

"That's what I thought".

I spent the day watching movies and was in the middle of watching an episode of Paco the King of Disco that Odd had given me on my laptop, when I heard a car pull up outside our house. I froze. Slowly, I crept over to the window. It was them! I groaned and went downstairs grudgingly to meet them. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Channel had long blonde hair that was pulled up into a messy high pony tail. She still had the same piercing blue eyes that were heavily lined with eyeliner and annoyingly flawless skin. She was wearing a tight, white midriff with 3 quarter black pants on and some thongs. Jasmine looked basically the same, except her hair was short and (just reaching her shoulders) platinum blonde. It had also been straightened. She was wearing mini-shorts with thongs and a black singlet.

"Zoe!" Channel said excitedly as she ran over to hug me.

"Hi Channel" with the same fake excitement.

"Long time no see loser" she whispered in my ear. I glared at her but quickly put on my fake smile again in front of mum.

"Hi Zoe" Jasmine said waving to me. Of course as soon as mum turned to the taxi driver to pay him. Her wave turned into the rude finger. 'Nope Aelita, their still the same' I thought wearily. These were going to be a long three weeks.

"You poor things" said mum turning back to them. "You must be so jetlagged, I'll show you to the spare room, Zoe carry their bags for them will you? The poor darlings must be so tired".

"Sure mum" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Thanks Zoe" said Channel dropping her bags at my feet before flashing me a fake smile and moving inside.

"Thanks Zoe" said Jasmine doing the exact same thing. 'Too bad dads gone to work' I thought miserably 'now I'll have to carry these most likely 20 kilo bags by myself and then mum will have to go to work as soon as she's showed them to their room and then I'll be left alone with them'. I tried to pick up the first one but failed. It was like lifting up 20 bricks. I tried to heave it up and managed to get it on my back and stumble my way inside. I dumped it in their room.

"Careful!" Jasmine exclaimed running over to it. "You could have just broken something".

"Zoe!" mum snapped "don't be so careless with other people's things. Apologise."

"Sorry Jasmine" I muttered.

"What?" mum said.

"Sorry Jasmine" I said louder.

"That's better" mum said in that annoying tone of hers. I trudged out to get the other 3 bags. Each of them weighed the same amount, but I was careful to put them down gently this time.

"Well I've got start making dinner, so you girls can just relax if you want to".

My phone suddenly started to vibrate in my pocket. I took it out. 'Meet us in the factory'. It was from Aelita.

"I gotta go, be back in about an hour" I said before rushing off out the door. I puffed silently as I reached the secret passage. 'These are going to be hellish weeks' I said thought to myself.

"Hey Zoe, what took you so long?" Yumi asked when I finally made it.

"The devils" I said with pure poison in my tone.

"Oh yeah, Aelita told us about them" Ulrich said "can't be any worse than living with my dad".

"Oh but it is" I said still panting. "So why are we here?"

"Well, thanks to the data my father gave us before he disappeared into the network, Jeremy and I have managed well we hope to have managed, to recreate lyoko".

"Wow really" I said impressed.

"Well only sector five really" she added.

"Still".

"Anyway were here to see if the program actually works" Odd informed me as he lent on Jeremy's chair.

Jeremy turned to his laptop. He took a deep breath and looked nervously at us. I nodded at him enthusiastically. He pressed it.

"Here goes nothing" he said biting his nails and staring at the screen.

"I don't mean to spoil it, but it doesn't look like much is going on" Odd stated as he stared at the repeating process flashing up on the computer screen.

"The data dad gave us wasn't enough!" Aelita said sadly casting her eyes to the ground.

"Wait, check that out" Yumi cried as she pointed to the screen that had a circle suddenly pop up, which was obviously the brand new core of lyoko!

"Yes!" I exclaimed punching my fist into the air.

"Jeremy, Aelita you guys are Gods!" Odd complimented.

"Maybe, but not quite. So far, all we've managed to recreate in sector five. We still have to work on the other sectors AND we still have to work out what to do about William!" Jeremy pointed out.

"Oh Jeremy, always the pessimist" I laughed.

"Zoe's right, Jeremy what you guys have created is amazing. As for the other sectors, you should work on them later you both deserve a rest. And no coming back tonight either. Jeremy I'm talking to you" said Yumi spinning Jeremy away from the computer screen. Everyone chuckled at Yumi's little outburst.

"Yumi's right Jeremy, we need to save our strength so that we can search for William in the morning" Aelita said agreeing with Yumi.

Jeremy was too tired to argue, so all he did was utter an 'ok'.

"Hey did you guys wanna watch Paco the King of Disco with me, it'll help distract you?" Odd offered.

"Beat you to it, like all day" I said grinning at him.

"Odd, that show will fry your brain cells" Yumi said disapprovingly.

"Not that you had any to begin with" Ulrich snickered. We all laughed with the exception with Odd.

"Sorry about that" I said as I came through the front door "friend emergency".

"Sshh" mum scolded "you'll wake your cousins up".

"There asleep? Thank god!" Mum just shook her head at me.

"What?" I asked when I sat down in front of my just served dinner "Did you know that when Channel came up to hug me, she whispered 'long time no see loser'. And as soon as you turned to pay the taxi driver, Jasmine's wave turned into the rude finger".

"Oh come off it Zoe, that's like Channel and Jasmine".

"You know there only sweet around adults, but when it's just us, all hell brakes loose". Mum just rolled her eyes at me.

"Sure sure".

"Night mum, night dad" I called from my bed.

"Goodnight!" was their response.

Sleep came easy for me that night, but I still had a concern…was I going to wake up wet or dry.

The answer to that was dry, thankfully. I wasn't going to risk it though by relaxing there though, so I threw on my clothes from yesterday and headed downstairs. I stopped though when I was them chatting to each other at the table in the kitchen. 'Ok Zoe, be the bigger person, act like the adult'. "Hi guys" I said gaily as I walked in with an aurora of confidence. I sat down next to dad, I still wasn't going to be taking any chances.

"Hi Zoe" Channel said flashing me a fake smile. Using her spoon, Jasmine flicked a soggy conflake at me. It hit me square on the chest.

"Forget where your mouth was" Jasmine teased. My smile faded.

"What happened?" asked dad tearing his face away from the newspaper to glance at my shirt. He started to chuckle.

"What happened is that I went to school" I said angrily as I grabbed my bag and stomped angrily out the door.

"Zoe!" a voice called out to me. I turned around to see Yumi running towards me. I smiled at her and waved.

"Hey Yumi, how are you this morning?" I asked.

"Good thanks" she replied panting slightly. Her face suddenly turned serious.

"What about you? How was your morning?"

"Hell". She gave me a sympathetic look. We chatted to each other just talking about basic things, like the weather and so on. When we got to school, we could see Odd walking over to Milly and Tamia, and he looked mad. We only just reached him as he threw the latest issue of Kadic news down on a bench in between the two of them.

"Do you know what Jims going to do to me for this?" he demanded.

"No but I can't wait to find out, and I'm sure my readers are dying to know to" said a voice. Yumi and I looked at the owner of the voice in astonishment.

"Sissy since when have you been involved with the Kadic news huh?" came a voice behind us. We turned to see Jeremy, Aelita and Ulrich come up behind us.

"Ever since I became editor and chief" she said coming over to him "oh and because your all together as usual I'd like to question Yumi about an fascinating topic".

Yumi grunted in response.

"Come on you two don't be so lazy" Sissy yelled as Milly and Tamia fumbled with their stuff to get ready for the interview.

"So Yumi, our readers would love to know how you and William are getting along?"

"M…m…m…me and W…William? I have no idea what you're going on about" she said crossing her arms.

"Is that so, maybe I should ask the over confident William himself. As a matter a fact where is he the last time I saw him was at least a week ago?"

"He's gone on a holiday, his father called your farther to tell him" Ulrich said quickly. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Oh how come you know that huh?" she asked him.

"I uhh…" he said stumbling over his words.

"Are you guys talking about me?" asked a familiar voice. We all looked around to see William leaning against an arch. We all immediately abandoned Sissy, we had our own questioning to do.

"All I can remember is being captured by the scyphazoa after we went to lyoko, it's a bit of a blank after that. That is until this morning when I woke up in the factory" William recalled. Suspicious, Odd pinched him on the arm. William flinched and turned to Odd confused.

"Ouch Odd that hurt".

"Just checking that you're not a polymorphic spectre or something" He said defending himself.

"No chance of that, there's no activated tower on lyoko, Xana couldn't have sent William" Jeremy informed him, checking his screen.

"So, you don't have to pinch me Odd" William said ruffling Odd's hair

"Anyways, your just in time for another quiz in math" Yumi said giving him a thumbs up.

"Timing huh? I didn't study whatsoever" William said wrinkling up his face.

"So? Since when do you ever study?" Yumi laughed. William laughed as well before chasing her down the corridor.

"How are we going to explain this to Delmas?" said Odd straightening his hair.

"Yeah" Jeremy grunted.

"What I don't understand, is why when lyoko disappeared William didn't fall into the digital sea" he continued putting his laptop away "it's really weird". He looked up at Odd. "I'd love to know how he managed to escape".

THAT NIGHT AELITA"S POV

"Who is it?" I asked as a soft knock at my door interrupted my reading.

"Hi Aelita were not disturbing you I hope" babbled Sissy as she burst into my room "but we would really like to do a feature story on you for our next issue. It's true we don't know a lot about you, are you really Odd's cousin? And is it really all that cold in Canada? Why did you come here mid-year? Our readers are interested!" Milly and Tamia scratched their necks; they obviously didn't share the same opinion as Sissy. I sat up to look at her, my expression blank.

"Umm…" but I was cut off by William of all people.

"Can't you let her read in peace huh?" he asked. We all turned to him. "Alright now get going, all three of you, you've annoyed her enough already".

"William, what on earth are you doing here on the girls floor?"

"Get going I said" he said pointing out the door.

"Alright alright" said Sissy who led the way out of my room. I let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank god for that'.

"Thanks William" I said as I started reading again "without you I would've become Sissy's next victim and that's even worse than…."

"Than becoming a prisoner of Xana, is that what you're saying?" I gasped as I looked up at him in horror.

JEREMY"S POV

"William came to Aelita's room! You're kidding? Are…are you positive?" I exclaimed after Sissy's came to my dorm to tell me William visited Aelita.

"We sure are, we were there. What do ya think?"

"Well um I think" I said trying to come up with some excuse. Ping! Light bulb.

"He's there so she can help him catch up on what he missed in math" I lied smoothly. "Look I gotta go now and um, take a shower" and with that I left…to go to Aelita's room. I opened her door, not quite sure what to expect. No-one was there. I was starting to get worried now. I pulled out my phone and started to dial Ulrich's number.

"Hello?"

"Ulrich, something up with William".

"Hello to you to Jeremy".

"Ulrich!"

"Sorry, what where you saying?"

"Something's up with William".

"Like?"

"Like, he took off to the factory with Aelita, I tracked their mobile signals. It was strange that he escaped the digital sea…I think Xana might be involved in all of this".

"You think?"

"Yep, get Odd and the others and meet me at the factory".

"Sure, but I must warn you, I actually have no idea where Odd is, so I can't guarantee he'll be there".

"Isn't he with you?"

"No".

"Weird, ok I'll see you there".

"Bye".

"Bye".

ZOES POV

Finally, dinner is over, I don't have to sit next to the two brats anymore. I stumbled my way over to the lounge room to watch some TV, my eyes were drooping so bad, I though I was going to fall asleep on the spot. But my cousins couldn't even let me embarrass myself on my own. Channel quickly slipped her foot in front of mine. I let out some sort of noise that resembled a scream before crashing onto the ground. They both let out a slight snicker but stopped when mum came in.

"What happened?" mum asked.

"Are you ok Zoe?" asked Channel bending down pretending like she cared, good thing the ground was carpet. 'Ughh I hate her, I hate them.' I thought to myself as she started trying to help me back up onto my feet. I shoved her away and got up on my own. Channel pretended to be upset and hurt by my actions.

"Zoe! Don't be so rude! Go to your room right now!" cried mum pointing up the stairs, an expression of outrage on her face. Looks like I'll be the only one not going to the special one time only Jim stars as the Paco King of Disco event tonight at school.

"Fine with me" I spat as I slogged up the stairs. 'Maybe I should run away for two weeks' I thought to myself. When I got to my room, I had a quick shower to try and relax myself. Showers always had that weird calming effect on me. When I got out I threw on my pair of hello kitty pyjamas and started to read on my bed.

"I think I'd rather have to deal with Xana all my life, than have to deal with those two for three weeks" I mumbled to myself clenching my fists slightly. I had barely turned a page when I heard my phone ring. I walked over to it and answered.

"Hello".

"Hey Zoe, its Ulrich".

"Hey Ulrich, what's up?"

"Jeremy suspects that something's not quite right with William, he want's you to meet all of us at the factory".

"Ok, what's wrong with William?"

"Apparently he's taken off the factory with Aelita and…"

"Ok nuff said, be there in a sec".

"Ok, bye".

"Bye". I flipped my phone shut. 'How the hell am I supposed to get out without the others seeing me' I contemplated. I looked around. 'Aha!' I walked swiftly over to the window and wrenched it open. The cold night breeze tickled my skin and I shivered slightly. I turned around, scanned the room and walked over to a grey jumper that was lying on the ground. I quickly put it on before climbing out my window and landing on the garage roof. I got onto my hands and knees and steadily climbed over to the edge. I looked over, it was a long way down. 'Come on Zoe, you can do it'. I clenched my eyes shut momentarily before starting to slide off the edge. My legs were hanging off the edge, then my stomach, then my head and it wasn't long before my whole body was just dangling off the side of my garage roof. My knuckles where starting to go white from the pain. I looked below me. It actually didn't look that bad. So I took a deep breath before letting go, I fell on my side and rolled along the ground, slightly grazing my knees. For a while I just lay there taking in gulps of air. After a couple of minutes of rest and relaxation though, I slowly got up and hobbled my way to the factory. I had blood dripping down my legs, and my right foot was throbbing by the time I got there.

"Am I late?" I asked when the door opened to reveal Jeremy typing away madly on his computer.

"No" he said turning to me.

"Zoe!" he breathed "what did you do to yourself?"

"Fell of my garage roof" I said laughing slightly. He came over to me and looked at my knees. He got up from his bending position and gave me a quick kiss.

"All better?" he asked.

"Not quite" I giggled. He kissed me again, but not a quick one like last time. Our tongues slipped out of each others mouths. I pushed him over to the wall and kissed him more fiercely than the gentle pash we had just been engaged in.

"All better" I said smiling. He smiled back before quickly rushing over to the computer. I went to go over to the elevator, completely forgetting about my foot. This time I did scream, but not loudly, and I started to fall but managed to steady myself in time. Jeremy jerked his head in my direction.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" I said fast hobbling into the elevator. I slammed the button, eager to shield myself from the embarrassing situation.

"Omg that was embarrassing" I said like I was in pain, which technically I was.

"Ok Jer, I'm ready" I breathed as I stepped into a scanner.

"Ok here we go".

"Transfer Zoe, Scanner Zoe, Virtualisation!" I felt the familiar burst of air on my face and the blinding white light as I was sent to lyoko. I landed in the arena. Standing up, I looked around.

"Ok Jeremy, where do I go".

"Take the corridor right in front of you".

"What about the key, is there one?"

"No, when Aelita and I recreated sector five, we got rid of that procedure".

"Coolies" I said as I started down the new corridor.

AELITAS POV

I was exhausted, but I kept running anyway, eager to get away from William. 'What was up with him? Why was he acting totally crazy?' I suddenly stopped when I realised I'd hit a dead end. I slowly turned around to meet my fate, which was black smoke that came screaming down the corridor to where I was. The black smoke was suddenly was replaced by William, in his new Xana-fied outfit. My heart was hammering in my chest at 100 miles an hour and I tried to use the element of surprise by throwing an energy field at him. Epic fail. He just casually dodged it and with his hand outstretched, ready to fire that black smoke at me again, he started walking, towards me. I didn't hesitate to start backing up, not that it would do much good, I was pretty much trapped. It didn't take long before I hit a wall. Frantically, I looked around me, to see if there was an escape route that I'd missed earlier. Nope. I was done for. He stood there, looking at me, with a smug expression. Total fear took over me then, I felt like a kid being attacked by bullies, except I think I would rather be in that situation.

"No Aelita!" I heard Jeremy's panicked voice.

"No, William, please listen to me" I half- begged, half- pleaded with him as I cautiously started walking towards him. Why did I even bother? Before I could practically blink, William had re-created that black smoke and it was flying in my direction. I let out what some might say a small scream as I was flung backwards. Pain hit my body before blackness took over.

ZOES POV

"Ulrich, Zoe, Yumi! Hurry up guys! Williams taking Aelita straight to the dome area!"

"I'm going as fast I as I can" I puffed, as I kept a steady pace running along through sector five. After a while I reached a room that had two people and 1- currently- being blown- up- creeper.

"Yumi, Ulrich! Did I miss out on anything?" I asked coming up to them.

"Not much, but come on we've got to move it if were going to save Aelita" Yumi said as she broke out into a sprint along with Ulrich. I followed them behind closely.

"Jeremy what is going on?" I asked when we reached the elevator.

"I'm not quite sure, but it looks like William want's to get out of sector five".

"But you guys haven't created any other sectors, or have you?" I asked surprised.

"That's the part I don't get I mean outside of sector five there's nothing except…oh no".

"What? What's the matter Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"The digital sea". Yumi let out a small gasp of horror.

When we reached the celestial dome, we could only just see William on a Manta flying away on a manta, with Aelita under his foot.

"You guys have to stop William from throwing Aelita into the digital sea, if he does, than Aelita will be permanently virtualised".

"Just like dad" I said sadly.

"Exactly".

"Don't worry Jeremy, I'm going to get Aelita back no matter what" I said with sudden fierceness in my voice.

"But in order to do that, we need transport" Yumi added.

"Right, I'm err bringing them up right now". In a matter of seconds, the overwing, overbike and the overdisc materialised in front of us. I had a sudden surge of determination to get Aelita back and was going to make sure even if my life depended o it, that we were going to get her back. We hopped on our vehicles straight away and sped off, just to have manta's suddenly showing up and following us. One suddenly came up beside me. An idea popped into my head. I jumped off onto the manta, took out an arrow and fired at it. It hit it smack in the middle. I jumped off, did a couple of flips and landed back onto the overdisc, I liked to show off. I quickly sped away as it blew up behind me. I looked up just in time to see Ulrich be devirtualised.

"Ulrich!" Yumi cried as he got devirtualised and we both entered the tunnel that William had flown down.

AELITAS POV

I opened my eyes and shook my head slightly. I was greeted with extremely blurry vision and a headache. It soon cleared though and I froze in horror. I was on a manta, controlled by William, flying over the DIGITAL SEA. I looked up. William hadn't noticed me wake up yet, not that it would make much of a difference in my situation if he had. Everything suddenly clicked into place, William brought me to lyoko, to chuck me into the digital sea. I tried to control my panicky breathing with deep breaths. 'The other will get me back soon, don't worry'. But I was worried. I tilted my head so that I could see behind me. I could see Yumi and Zoe on their vehicles, Yumi was in front and she took out her fan, getting ready to throw it at William. William suddenly noticed me and looked at what I was starring at. As soon as he saw Yumi, he suddenly had his sword in his hand that had been conjured up by black smoke; black smoke seemed to be a bit of a thing with him. Not that that I cared. Suddenly he swung his sword, and the energy attack that he used to divirtualise Zoe and I for the first time hit the overboard, causing Yumi to start falling rapidly towards the digital sea.

"Yumi!" I yelled, not really caring if William heard me. I watched as she fell, and watched as she was suddenly devirtualised. I looked around. Odd! Zoe looked at him too with a grateful smile. She turned serious again and took out an arrow. She fired it at William but missed him by millimetres. Odd on the other hand, who suddenly went speeding in front of her yelling 'Bonsai!' managed to hit the manta twice. Not that it did anything. Although they didn't look it, these mantas were tough. Suddenly we were going up. Roughly, William to grabbed me and threw me off the side of the manta. I screamed as I fell, fast, towards the digital sea. "Oooff" I grunted as I landed on something hard. I looked around to see that I had landed on the overboard. Slowly I got up and hung on to Odd, as he turned around and started to ride off towards sector five with Zoe next to us on the overdisc.

"Sorry to tell you William, but Aelita has always preferred the company of a real gentleman". William growled as he sped towards us on his manta. Zoe took out another arrow and managed to spear the manta right on target making it explode. This time, it was William who was falling towards the digital sea. He managed to stop himself though by using his sword as some sort of air floatation device.

"Sorry, but I hate being tailgated" Odd said with a wink, and with that we left him. I looked behind me though, just in time to see William fly himself into the digital sea.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE SCHOOL ZOES POV

I had managed to convince my parents to let me come. I had argued that maybe this would help me get into a better mood and mum was all for that.

"But why would William want to drag me into he digital sea I don't get it?" Aelita said confused.

"Well I think it's all do to with Xana's new plan" Jeremy concluded "and so were going to have to be extremely careful, William could return at any time".

"And now were going to have to come up with another excuse, and Delmas might not buy it this time" Yumi added, we all nodded at her in agreement.

"Hi Jeremy",

"Hello Jeremy".

"Umm hi Milly, hi Tamia" Jeremy replied looking a little confused.

"They don't hate you anymore?" Ulrich inquired.

"I guess not, although I think that it's because they found someone they can hate even more" he said nodding over to where Sissy and her little group where sitting.

"There kinda like us and William" Yumi laughed as Jims disco music suddenly started up. The curtains were then drawn open to reveal disco-dancing Jim. I immediately blocked my ears and so did everyone else except Odd who was humming along to the tune.

"The guys great, a real superstar!" he yelled at us over the music.

"Mainly thanks to you right Odd?" Ulrich yelled back. Jim really let himself go as he danced and swayed to the old music.

**Crappy ending I know, but thank you for all your patience during the time it took me to write this chappie. And sorry about how the words were really repeated towards the end, I just wanted to get this chappie up asap. Please don't forget to review! Until next time!**

**aelitagirlrox101**


	23. I HAVE SOME GREAT NEWS GUYS!

I HAVE SOME GREAT NEWS! Ok so I have a youtube account and I reacently was able to upload part 3 of ep 90 wrong exposure IN ENGLSIH! Enjoy….

Still working on nxt chappie, but I do have exam block coming up so yeah…


	24. A WHAT!

**Hey guys, soz about the extreme lateness but I have 3 main reasons y. 1: u know those floods in jan that happened in Queensland (Australia) well as it happens I live right next to the Brisbane river so u can guess what happened. Worst of all I had to spend the remainder of my summer cleaning up anyways 2: u guys know how incredibly lazy I am….do I really have to elaborate and 3: I started making major readjustments to everything and that took time. Thanks everyone for waiting so long for me to update. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

ZOES POV

Jeremy suddenly stepped out of the elevator and walked over to us with a broad smile plastered on his face."Hey Einstein what's up? You look a little down today" I commented sarcastically.

"You guys will be too when I tell you why" he snapped back.

"Were listening" Ulrich said casually a.k.a his normal voice.

"Yeah" I said "I could do with some good news after this morning. I swear those girls just drain the happiness out of me".

"Well" Jeremy started dropping his bag on the ground "All night I stayed up working…"

"What?" I interjected "how could you have been working all night if we beat you here?"

"I went back to my dorm at 4 this morning, to try and get some sleep".

"Oh ok".

"…working on your new outfits and weapons for lyoko".

"Cool!" I exclaimed. Excited mummer started up amongst the others. Suddenly Jeremy started to shuffle uncomfortably and a worried expression sprung up on his face.

"What is it? What's the matter Jeremy" I asked.

"Well it's just that…halfway through working on your stuff…" he said looking at me. Nerves started to kick in and I could feel my breathing getting slightly heavier.

"…when your digital profile was on my screen…" Ok now I had moths crashing into the walls of my stomach.

"I kinda fell asleep on the keyboard and when I woke up the computer was off…" My head jerked up at him, my eyes full of alarm.

"Of course you had to fall asleep when you were working on my digital profile" I moaned falling onto Aelita's shoulder. She gave me a hug.

"I immediately turned the computer back on and searched through your digital profile files and I couldn't find anything unusual in them". I breathed a sigh of relief.

"But…" 'There's always I bloody 'but' I though to myself wearily.

"But what?"

"I'm still just a little worried"

"Oh that's all? I was getting all worked up again then". Jeremy walked over to the super computer and started typing. The rest of us started just chatting to each-other.

"Hey when's that science assignment due?" Ulrich asked.

"First day back at school" I replied. He curled his lip at the thought.

"Don't worry Ulrich, it's actually quite easy" Aelita tried to reassure him. His face showed no improvement.

"Guys can you just quite down for a second" Jeremy called out. Silence filled the room. But that lasted a couple of seconds before the sound of a phone ringing floated in the air.

"Who are you call…" I started but Odd covered my mouth with his hand. I glared up at him. He just grinned at me.

"Hello" came Mr Delmas's voice. I looked at Jeremy's laptop in surprise. For about 5 minutes Jeremy blabbered on about William having broken his legs badly or something and will not be better before school starts. Delmas believed him but just kinda blew him off. Jeremy hung up with a grin.

"Thank God he believed you" Yumi said with a sigh.

"Odd!" I tried to yell but was muffled by his sticky hand, which I wanted off my mouth. He took his hand off.

"Sorry" he laughed whilst I gasped for air. Suddenly Jeremy slapped his head.

"Guys!" he exclaimed.

"What?" we all asked in sudden alarm.

"The sports holiday program… you know the one Jim convinced us to go to…it starts in 7 minutes!" I jumped up from the floor.

"Well then let's get moving".

"But I can't" Jeremy said knitting his eyebrows together.

"Umm why not? Look Jeremy we all know you don't like sports but we all promised each other we'd…" Odd started.

"No it's not that, it's just I haven't quite finished Zoe's new profile".

"You go on though" he said flapping his hand towards the elevator door "I'll be there in a sec". We all just shrugged and headed towards the school.

When we got close to the school, we were suddenly intercepted by Jim and Mr Delmas. "Hello students, I was wondering if I could talk to you for few minutes please". 'Uh oh' I thought nervously to myself.

"Now you are all are very close friends with William Dunbar, am I correct?" we all nodded looking at each-other nervously. "I was wondering if any of you knew where he is at the moment? As you've probably noticed he is absent from school again."

"Someone told me that he fell off his skateboard and broke one of his legs

legs" Yumi said, trying to sound confident. Mr Delmas opened his mouth to speak but Jim butted in.

"Now Yumi, you know better than to lie to us". Mr Delmas rolled his eyes. "I think William is somewhere and something tells me that somehow you know exactly where that somewhere is and that sometimes it's better to be honest with someone, so uno, somebody should tell William we know he's around and do so, he ought to get back before tonight. If not, Mr Delmas, out beloved principle will call some police!" Jim straightened his back confidently "That ought to do it". And with that, they walked off.

"Anyone got any ideas about what we should do now?" I asked turning to face the group. Their expressions were a mirror of mine, blank. Ulrich took out his phone and we all crowded around him as he dialled Jeremy to explain the situation.

"What?" we heard Jeremy complain. "That means I'm going to have to spend the rest of the day working on a program to try and get Jeremy out of Xana's clutches, and I'm not even sure if it will work".

"Uh Jeremy, remember the sports programme? If you miss it…." Ulrich warned.

"Yeah I know…"

"Well what are you going to do?"

"Improvise" Jeremy replied before hanging up.

"Smith!" Jim yelled.

"Here" I replied throwing my hands around as I ran towards were the rest of the 'class' were sitting. The rest of my group followed my wacky actions as each of their names were called.

"Belpois!" No answer.

"BELPOIS!" No answer. Jim focused his vision on us and opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted.

"Here I am!" came a voice in the distance. Everyone turned their heads to see Jeremy running over to us as full speed.

"Whoa!" I said as he was merely a meter away and was still running like an angry bull. I braced myself with my arms but no impact came. I opened my eyes and lowered my hands to see Jeremy sitting beside me cross-legged. Jim looked slightly baffled as his speed as well but just continued to call out names and lecture on the art of discus.

"Where the hell did you learn to run like that?" I whispered to him.

"Like what?" he asked casually with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Come off it Jeremy, you've never been good at sports yet you just ran fast enough to break the schools record". He just shrugged at me and turned his attention back to Jim. I just looked at him blinking. I glanced to the others who also had confused looks on their faces. I waited until Jim turned his back before grabbing Jeremy's collar and quietly pulling him behind the shed. One by one the others slipped behind it as well. I pulled my hand off Jeremy's mouth.

"What wa…." He started.

"SSSHHH" I hissed, hushing him.

"You know you're really cute when you're angry" he remarked, the stupid grin he had on earlier re-appeared.

"Excuse me?" I asked angrily.

"I bet you do it so you can get my attention, but its ok sweet-cakes you don't have to". I just glared at him along with Aelita and Odd. I opened my mouth to yell something back at him but then in my mind something clicked. Jeremy running fast enough to get gold in the Olympics, and all these weird comments…he has so been xanafied.

"Xana" Odd had obviously worked it out too. Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi immediately sprung into action. Odd lunged for him but Jeremy just grabbed him and threw him across the ground. I was about to fling a punch at him when Yumi's phone rang.

"Hello? JEREMY?" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" we all said in unison and walked over to her phone. On the screen was Jeremy at the lab, with a cocky grin on his face.

"Well, what do ya think of me guys?" he asked smugly.

"But…bu…but" I stammered looking at him to the other Jeremy who was leaning against the back of the shed with his glasses flipped up like you would with sunnies.

"Don't sound so shell-shocked Zoe; it's merely a double, a digital copy of me".

"Oh yeah you just made a clone of yourself. Big deal people do it all the time" I said sarcastically.

"Well for our group it should be no big deal. Anyway I created this double so that I could be at the sports program AND in the lab at the same time". 'Cool' I thought. While the rest of them talked, I peeked my head behind the shed to make sure Jim hadn't noticed the commotion. As it turned out, they were on the other side of the oval. I turned back to the group and we all started walking towards the 'class'.

"Now I'm sure that were all familiar with Mr chicken bones over here" said Jim gesturing to Jeremy "and because he thought it was ok to miss so many of my classes during school, I think it's ok to make a CLASS example of him". He let out what some might call a laugh but stopped when he saw no-one was joining him, Jim then proceeded to plonk a shot-put into Jeremy's hands.

"Now get into position….and….GO". Jeremy casually threw the shot-put, which went flying through the air at a million miles an hour crashed into a window in the side of the school building. The class just blinked in surprised, most of them having the insides of their mouths on display. Jim looked the most stunned out of any of us though.

"Ummmm" Jim started but didn't quite know what to say. "You…you were the one that threw that right?" Jeremy nodded.

"Amazing!" Jim exclaimed.

"Well you see Jim, Jeremy has been going to the uh gym a lot lately…" Odd started. Jeremy shook his head.

"Jim!" an angry voice suddenly filled the air. Everyone looked up to see Ms Hertz leaning out of the window with a face like thunder.

"You're worse than that bunch of idiots who tried to burn down the St Andrew cemetery!" She hollered. 'What she doing here?' I wondered 'What crazy person goes to school unless they absolutely have to?'

"Why thank you Susan!" he replied happily…and ignorantly. My palm flew to my forehead while the others tried to hold in their sniggers. Well all of them except for Jeremy's clone, who was just staring into space. The remainder of the 'class' was pretty much an imitation of that 'mini-event'. Jeremy's clone would perform amazing sporting feats, and the rest of the class would watch gob-smacked, Jim yelling like an excited school kid about nationals and 'showing St Andrews kids whose boss'.

"Ok Jeremy, lets see how good you are with a javelin". Jeremy held in between his fingers and turned to us with a sly smile. 'What is that idiot doing now?' I thought. Suddenly he started to spin it so fast it looked like a propeller. I quickly tied up my hair to prevent it from blowing around. Glancing towards Yumi, I giggled when I saw that her hair looked like it had been through a cyclone. She glared at me and I quickly looked away. We looked around in surprise when a familiar sound started to play, so softly though that only those sitting close to Ulrich could hear it. He pulled his phone out his phone and trying to be discreet, pressed it to his ear.

"What's up Jeremy?" he asked. His eyes grew wide with worry. I followed his alarmed gaze to where Jeremy's clone, who now looked like his was in pain, was standing. I gasped in horror when Jeremy's clone's eyes began to have the Xana sign flicker in them. Lifting the Javelin he got into position to fire. "Jeremy do something!" I heard Ulrich splutter. I closed my eyes and waited for impact. It never came. I sighed in relief when I opened them again to see that Jeremy's clone had fired the javelin, but in opposite direction.

"Yahoo!" Jim exclaimed before turning to Jeremy's clone and grabbing him by the shoulders. "I'm going to be your personal manger Belpois, you and me are going to go far…" I rolled my eyes and turned to the others.

"Factory?" I mouthed. Ulrich nodded. We started trying to shuffle away quietly but Jim had other ideas.

"Ishiyama, Stern, come over here and lets see how you race against Jeremy in the 100 m sprint". Yumi and Ulrich stood up, raised an eyebrow at each other and walked over to the starting line. "On your marks, get set, go!" And they were off, Jeremy off course in the lead. I tapped my fingers impatiently, eager to get to lyoko. Halfway through the race, Jeremy stopped abruptly and turned around. Aelita cast a worried glance at me.

"Xana" I murmured. On the track, Odd skidded to a stop and without warning Jeremy jumped on him. They boys wrestled on the floor for a couple of seconds, Jeremy pulled back his fist but suddenly stopped. 'Just in time" I thought breathing a sigh of relief. Odd flicked Jeremy off him just as Jim came over to them.

"Della-Robbia, you better be careful not to ruff up my champ" he said sternly before looking at Jeremy. "You ok kid?" he asked as Jeremy did a cartwheel.

"I'm all good".

"Ok, does anyone volunteer to take Jeremy to the Nurse?" Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and I immediately put our hands up. He looked at up sceptically before shrugging. "Alright but make it quick".

"Odd, you take care of Jeremy 2, the rest of us will head over to the factory" Yumi said once we were out of sight of Jim and the other students.

"Were ready Jeremy" Yumi said as her, Aelita and Ulrich got into a scanner.

"Ok" Jeremy responded as the doors shut and the virtualisation process started. I tapped my foot impatiently. After a couple of seconds the doors re-opened, I stepped into one excitedly. 'I wonder what my new outfit will look like?' I thought almost jumping up and down. The doors shut and the blinding white light followed.

I landed in the desert. Standing up, I looked to see around to see Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich looking at their new outfits. Aelita had on a form-fitting pink body suit with a transparent skirt. She had purple long sleeved gloves with a star bracelet on her right arm, and she still had a little earring in one of her elf-life ears. Yumi, standing right next to her, was wearing a maroon body suit with flowered shoulder pads, she was holding two fans by her side. Glancing over to Ulrich, his outfit was pretty similar to the other two; he was wearing a mustard coloured body suit with the ends of two swords pointing out above his shoulders. He had a brown sash tied around his waist and a yellow headband. Hearing my landing, they looked at up at me. Their foreheads creased up almost simultaneously.

"Who are you?' Ulrich asked. If it were possible, a question mark would've popped up above my head. I tilted my head slightly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Who are you?' he repeated.

"Uhhh…" I muttered looking at myself. I was wearing a sort of sleeveless baby blue body suit, like the others. I had an almost transparent blue sarong that only went to about mid-thigh. It was tied on one side of my waist and draped down diagonally across my thighs. I had white lace just above ankle that went to my knees in a criss-cross fashion **(like the lace on ballet shoes). **I also had two lengths of white lace that started at the top of my sarong in the middle that came up and crossed over in the middle of my stomach and over my shoulders where they just went down my back in a straight line. I also had transparent shoulder pad things that looked exactly like Aelita's except there was three that went over the top of each other with the top one being the shortest ect. Small silver jewels went around the top of where my sleeves cut off (at the top). I had what looked like blue, transparent lace that acted as a strap for my arrows that went across my stomach. Looking at my hands, I had blue fingerless gloves on that had a small silver crystal placed on each of my knuckles and just above my gloves on my right had I had a plain, pretty baby blue bracelet that had a small crystal dangling off it.. My jaw dropped through, when I saw my hair. It was light pink, tied up by white lace in two pony tails on either side of my head and went down to the middle of my back.

"I won't ask you again" Ulrich's voice startled me out of my slight 'trance'.

"Guy's it's me, Zoe" I explained hurriedly.

"Seriously, that's the best you could come up with" Ulrich snapped.

"I'm telling the truth!" I exclaimed in a panicked tone. "Jeremy!" I exclaimed looking at the sky.

"Guys it's definitely Zoe, but uh, you look different." Jeremy said reassuring them. The others looked at me surprised.

"Different!" I yelled "The only thing different about me is my hair length and my hair colour, how did that make me so unrecognisable!"

"Actually your eyes have changed colour too, their now like a crystal blue, like the ocean on a sunny day" Aelita added.

"Umm ok then, thanks for you're um colour explanation" I said slowly, trying not to laugh at her weird explanation.

Ok guys, you need to cut the chit chat. Right now, you need to go and take care of William who is dead ahead".

"Well if you could kindly bring up our Vehicles…" Yumi said peering into the distance. Less than 5 seconds later we were zooming across the desert plain.

"There he is" said Yumi pointing at a small black figure in the expanse of orange/yellow. William was standing on the edge of a crater and was flanked by two tarantulas. He heard us coming and turned around, an angry expression plastered on his face.

"Hey William!" I yelled "you might wanna update your definition of camouflage!" Ulrich snorted and Yumi and Aelita broke into fits of laughter. I smiled at his dark expression. But then I saw confusion flash across his face, which made ME confused. But then it hit me, he had absolutely no idea who I was. This I could use to my advantage. Ha! So much for that, he basically realised it was me within 5 seconds. Sure, my hair might have changed colour and gotten longer and my eyes might have changed colour, but that didn't mean I was unrecognisable. I looked at the others.

"Hey, how come he instantly knew it was me, but you guys didn't?" None of them had time to respond. I guess I underestimated how close we were to the edge of the crater. Ulrich Jumped off his bike, letting it drop off the side and immediately started to battle with William and I couldn't see Aelita and Yumi. Me? I swear I didn't even have time to blink before I found myself plummeting over the crater. I managed to grab a hold of the edge of the plateau that the tower was on. I watched my overdisc go crashing into the digital sea. I breathed heavily and tried to heave myself up onto the plateau but I couldn't.

Suddenly, I could see Yumi and Aelita…falling, the overwing no-where to be seen. "Yumi! Aelita!" I yelled helplessly. Then without warning, a pair of pink, angel-like wings appeared on Aelita's back. She looked at them amazed.

"Where…these…Jeremy?" she asked in wonder.

"Do you like them? There just a little surprise I invented in my spare time Aelita". I saw her blush as she responded;

"Jeremy, you are the wind beneath my wings". Suddenly remembering that Yumi was fast approaching the digital sea, Aelita dived down, grabbed her and took her up to a higher ridge in the crater.

"Little close there Aelita" I murmured to myself.

I knew I couldn't hang on much longer. Suddenly I felt my hand slip.

"Aelita!" I squeaked, but she couldn't hear me. "OMG someone please help me!" I tried to scream but failed as no one seemed to notice me plummeting to my death. However I spotted the jewel hanging off my bracelet suddenly start to glow blue. I clasped it tightly in my hands as I fell down. "Please help me!" I yelled, this time successfully, but it was too late.

AELITAS POV

"Please help me!" Zoe's voice suddenly rang out through the canyon. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked for the source of her voice. Everything suddenly seemed to go into slow motion. We found Zoe pretty quick but not before we saw her crash into the digital sea.

"Zoe!" I yelled my eyes widening to twice their normal size. For the next three seconds nothing happened. Everyone just sort of looked at the spot were she fell into, no-one said a word. Suddenly William saw this as a golden opportunity and without waring, swung his sword into Ulrich's side making him immediately disappear into blue squares. This brought everyone back into the present. Tarantulas started firing like there was no tomorrow and Yumi jumped up to where William stood. However I just kept looking down. 'Zoe's….gone…gone…'

"Aelita snap out of it" Jeremy urged suddenly which brought me out of my daze. I felt an energy field form in my hand and I threw it, in no particular direction, but I still threw it which lucky for me actually hit a tarantula. One down, one to go.

I glanced up to see Yumi in a not-so-desirable situation. William's sword was at her throat and her fans were on the small platform just above my head. After quickly killing the other tarantula, I silently flew up to just below where Yumi was standing. Gathering all my strength, I shot up behind her, massive energy field in my hand and flung it at him with all my strength. Slightly exhausted, I fluttered down to where Yumi was standing.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Physically yes, mentally…" I trailed off.

"You better de-activate the tower before Xana sends reinforcements" Yumi said quickly. I nodded. And silently flew down to the entrance of the tower. With a miserable expression, I floated up to the higher platform. Placing my hand on the screen, familiar words flashed across.

"Tower, deactivated" I said softly as screens fell from around me into darkness. And Jeremy brought us back home.

ZOES POV

Slowly, I opened my eyes. 'Where the hell am I?' Looking around I saw all these upside down building things along with white tubes everywhere. 'What the…' I thought looking around. I also noticed that everything had a slight blue-ish tinge to it. I went to walk over to one of the buildings but found I couldn't. 'What…' I looked down at my legs. I almost died. My eyes grew wide, body went paralysed, mouth wider than Odd's. Bubbles slowly found there way out of my mouth and drifted to the surface. I no longer had the privilege of having legs, oh no. I HAD A FRICKEN TAIL. "Ahhhhh!" I tried to scream which was hard to do considering I was underwater. Everything came back to me, the weird glowing crystal on my bracelet, falling into the digital sea, being enveloped in a blue light and then everything going black. Looking down, I saw that my outfit had completely changed as well. I had a baby blue bikini top on that only had one strap that went around my back and it was two bits of white lace that had been twirled together and I had a small crystal between my bikini. My hair was still a light pink, and still went down to the middle of my back, but it was no longer tied up but flowed freely down my back. My tail was long and slender with a bracelet of small crystals going around the bottom. It was a baby blue in colour and very soft to the touch. 'How weird' I thought. Looking at my wrist, I spotted my bracelet with the crystal. I held it up to my eyes, it was still glowing a soft blue colour. 'Was this the thing that made me transform' I wondered. When I was in danger it started glowing and then when I grabbed it, I turned into a…well…mermaid I guess. 'But how is this even possible, I thought if you went into the digital sea, you would disappear forever'.

"Jeremy!" I tried to say. But I got no response. I was about to yell his name again when suddenly the blue-ish tinge turned red. 'I've got a bad feeling about this…' In the corner of my eye I suddenly spotted an animal of some sort come speeding my way at a hundred miles an hour. It looked like some sort of eel or something. I was about to scream but not before it fired a laser out of its mouth that hit me square in the chest making me disappear into blue squares.

AELITAS POV

Jeremy was on his chair facing the elevator, I sat on the rim of the hologram and Yumi, Odd and Ulrich sat next to each other leaning against the wall. We were all silent and expressionless. We had been like this for the past 10 or so minutes. Jeremy was trying to think of ways to get her back, but from the look on his face he wasn't getting very far. I looked around the room the elevator button had been destroyed and there were random wires everywhere, courtesy of Jeremy's evil twin Suddenly, Jeremy's computer whirled to life and everyone glanced up at the screen. Jeremy turned around and stared at screen in astonishment.

"One of the scanners…is activated" he spluttered.

"Do you think it's…." Yumi trailed off. We all looked at each other for a second before beginning a mad dash down to the scanner room. We formed a little circle around the activated scanner and waited impatiently. The doors slowly opened and out fell Zoe.

"Zoe!" I gasped.

ZOES POV

Being hit in the chest with a laser, plus with falling flat on my face on a metal floor equalled being in pain.

"Zoe!" I heard Aelita gasp "Zoe are you alright?" I felt her and someone else help me sit up. I looked around to see Odd and Aelita crouching next to me, and everyone else standing over me all with an expression of concern and happiness.

"I'm fine" I said weakly.

"What happened?" asked Jeremy hurriedly.

"I…I became…a…a…mermaid" I said slowly.

"A WHAT?"

**What did you think? Review please! **

**aelitagirlrox101 **


	25. Major Uh Oh!

**HEY GUYS! Really sorry bout the late update, im in year 10 this year and the work load has practically doubled so its taken me forever to write this chappie, but im coming up with a sort of timetable now so i will be able to update way more frequently, again really sorry guys. Oh and for some strange reason, i said in the last chapter, that they were on holidays, i meant weeked, soz. Hope that cleared up any confusion. Btw, im just gonna give you a list of aussie slang that I might unconsciously use in my stories cos sometimes when I'm talking to my friend from America, I'll say something and she has no idea what it means, or she has a different definition of it and laughs at me. So yeah, again, hope this clears up any confusion: Arvo= afternoon/Togs= bathers, swimmers/servo=gas station/rubber=eraser (yes, eraser)/thongs= flip flops/boot (of a car)=trunk/magnum=type of ice cream (its really yummy too )/barbie= BBQ (and no we don't say 'chuck a shrimp on the barbie mate' before you ask ) Maccas = McDonalds/ brekky or brekkie=breakfast.**

**I think thats it, yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO, ALL RIGHTS GO TO MOONSCOOP**

I would not let him win, no way, not in my lifetime. I've worked so hard to stop it from happening, so I defiantly wasn't going to give in now.

"Oh my God, just hurry up and serve the ball" a shrill voice interrupted my thoughts. I rolled my eyes and ignored Channel who was tapping her foot impatiently. Throwing the tennis ball up in the air, the world suddenly seemed to go into slow mo and my racket came down on the ball and it sped forward to the other side of the net. Dad lunged forward to hit it but missed by an inch.

"WOOOHOOO!" I yelled throwing my racket into the air looking like a total idiot. I won I won I won! No one can be in a tennis match, no one, I would never let them.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you win" I jeered while doing a little dance of happiness.

"Luck" he shot back. I laughed silently in my head, dad and I always got so competitive when it came to tennis. Then again, I'M competitive with just about anything.

"Our turn!" Jasmine squealed, clutching her racquet in excitement and running onto the court, eagerly followed by Channel. Rolling my eyes, I jogged over to my water bottle and slumped to the ground in exhaustion. For some bizarre reason, the girls had insisted we play tennis today, and even though I absolutely love tennis, it was so hot! It had to be at least 400C. The wicked witch of the west thought she was melting? Ha! Until she feels this heat she can't complain. I sighed while gulping down the delicious water; the last week had been quiet in regards to Xana. The others had been completely shocked when I told them what happened to me in the digital sea. Jeremy went through my files again and discovered that the cause of it was probably because of the buttons he pushed when he fell asleep on the keyboard. Now that I had had some time to think it over, I guess I was sort of used to it. In fact I kinda liked it. I was a MERMAID...sorta. While I wasn't quite sure how it happened, seeing as mermaids are fictional creatures, but hey, I'm not going to start complaining. I jumped suddenly as a green object flew past me, just missing my head. For a few moments, my face probably made me look like a stunned mullet but I got over that pretty quickly and glared at Jasmine.

"Oops, sorry" she sniggered. I let out a low growl and fought hard to resist the urge to punch her. 'Well, I might as well go home, I've proved to them that I can beat dad in a tennis match, and I really don't want to stick around to watch the girls attempt to hit a tennis ball at one another...or at my head'.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go" pausing, I tried to think of an excuse "friend emergency..." 'Ugh, good one Zoe' I though sarcastically to myself. Channel and Jasmine didn't even acknowledge me but dad looked at me with surprise.

"What?"

"Sorry dad, but my friends are having a major emergency" I apologised. 'Don't leave me' he mouthed with pleading eyes. I flashed him a sad smile, at least there was someone else who couldn't stand them.

"Sorry" I repeated.

"Fine" he replied giving a dramatic sigh.

"Love ya!" I yelled and sprinted full speed towards the safety of home but slowed down when I got away from the tennis courts. Thank God home is only 5 minutes away. There is no way I could have lasted any longer on those courts without doing damage to either Channel or Jasmine. It's...so...hot" I thought as I stumbled along the pavement. This couldn't be a Xana's attack could it? 'Nah, your being paranoid Zoe, plus he's already pulled this one on us and Xana doesn't tend to do the same attack twice, but maybe he's just trying to do something different, you know, spice it up a bit. I swear this heat is making me go delirious'. While walking past an alleyway, a flash of pink suddenly crashed into my side at a high speed. I let out a yelp as I sprawled onto the hot concrete in a very un-lady like fashion and the human cannon ball rolled on the ground next to me.

"I'm sorry I...Zoe?" a feminie voice apologised as the person stood up. I looked up at the girl.

"Aelita? What are you"- but I was cut off by her yanking me to my feet, grabbing my hand and tearing off again.

"Aelita? What's"-

"Just keep running, there's a spectre behind us!" My eyes grew wide and I threw a glance behind us. Sure enough, there was a man dressed in black chasing us, determination clear in his eyes. Gulping, I turned my head back and started running faster than Aelita. My speed didn't last long though, and as we approached the bridge I had practically had no energy left. 'It's such an unfair advantage, that spectre can't feel the heat, it's just not fair I tell you' I thought grumpily to myself.

"Why us?" I panted and jumped without thinking. Leaping off the bridge into the factory, I almost forgot to grab the rope.

"Ah!" I shrieked before grabbing it tightly and giving myself rope burn. 'Ouch ouch ouch' I thought while slamming the elevator button. Aelita just had time to commando role into the elevator before the door shut and we moved down away from the spectre.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on" I wailed while Aelita caught her breath. "Xana attack, didn't you get Ulrich's call?" I pulled my phone out of my pocket, five missed calls from Ulrich. 'Whoops'.

"Playing tennis" I replied simply. "Being in here is like being in an oven" I groaned. Thankfully, the ride was short and the roller door suddenly opened at the scanner room level. Ulrich, Odd and Yumi were already in the scanners, waiting for Jeremy to start the procedure.

"Zoe! Did you get my calls?" Ulrich asked as the doors started to shut.

"Yeah" I nodded. After they were done, Aelita and I jumped in. "Were good Jeremy". The process was quick as usual and I failed to land on my feet...as usual.

"Ow" I muttered crawling to my feet. Looking up I came face to face with William's sword. I shrieked and leaned backwards as far as I could. It flew over me without causing any damage. Thankfully. Standing up to my full height, I glared at the thrower. William just gave me an evil smirk and a cold stare in reply. Looking around, I noticed we were in the forest sector, Odd and Yumi fighting a krab each and Ulrich trying to deflect incoming tarantula lasers and protect Aelita and I at the same time. Aelita stood next to me glancing at William with an expression of nervousness and anger. "Quickly get to the tower" I whispered to her. Nodding she took off behind us. William glanced at her over my shoulder and I could practically see him trying to work out a way to get over there.

"Oh no you don't," I said marching over to him "you know I really don't appreciate you throwing that thing at my head, especially seeing as your 'master' just made me run for my life here in 30 degree heat and just after played a game of tennis, seriously, enough is enough!". He didn't look so scary without his sword and I felt good after my little rant. But my confidence was short lived. Using his smoke to bring his sword back to him, he charged at me with full force. "Whoa" was all I could squeak whilst trying to dodge his incoming attacks. Ok, I was scared now. Suddenly, Ulrich jumped in front of me and deflected his attacks.

"Cheers" I smiled and scrabbled out from underneath him and over to where Yumi was panting. "Where's Odd?"

"He had to go back and help Jeremy with the spectre" she replied. Turing around she added "come on, we better switch into high gear".

AELITAS POV

I had to stop, all of this running was starting to take its toll on me and looking around, I was totally lost. "Jeremy, where's the tower?" I asked. No response, great. I scanned the forest but there was nothing; I couldn't see the tower anywhere. In desperation, I swiped my bracelet, and took to the skies. 'Maybe I'll have a better chance of seeing it up here'. I peered into the distance but still nothing. I let out a frustrated sigh. "This is ridiculous, where is that thing?" I muttered. Glancing behind me, I felt like kicking myself. I had gone the wrong way!'I'm such an idiot' I thought wearily and started to fly in the RIGHT direction. As I flew, two figures caught my eye. Looking down, I saw Zoe and Yumi running, trying to catch up with me, well, where they thought I was. I wanted to yell out to them, but I could see William not too far away, turn into smoke to go ahead to them, while Ulrich's _divirtualising_ body collapsed beside him. 'If I could get to the tower without William spotting me, I would have a better chance of de-activating it'.

"Houston we have a problem" I muttered. 'I guess I'll just have to go without them and hope I can pull this off'. Without another thought or word, I continued towards the glowing red cylinder. Landing a few meters away from the tower I looked around cautiously, 'this is way too easy'. Shrugging, I went towards the tower anyway 'I guess my mistake was costly for Xana as well'. Thought too soon. As soon as I took just one step, a rush of black smoke flew past my foot and William popped up just one meter in front on me.

"Uh oh" I mumbled as I stood there frozen to the spot in fear.

"Get out of there Aelita" Ulrich's voice boomed. Shaking my head, my senses jolted back to life. Spinning on my heal I sprinted as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

"Hey Ulrich" I puffed "can you bring up the overboard".

"Um..." was his reply.

"Ask Odd, I think..." but I wasn't able to finish that sentence and 'I'm in trouble now' was the last thought that entered my mind.

ZOES POV

'Where was that girl? I know she's a fast runner and all but seriously' we had been running for what seemed like hours but no sign of Aelita, or the tower for that matter.

"Get out of there Aelita" suddenly came Ulrich's voice. 'Huh?' I looked at Yumi, she was obviously having the same thoughts as me.

"Um" he said again. 'What in the world is going on?'

ULRICH'S POV

Things were defiantly not going the way I hoped they would. Aelita had just been captured by William, Yumi and Zoe were far away in the opposite direction and Jeremy and Odd were, well struggling to say the least with the spectre. Moaning, I buried my head in my hands 'what am I gonna do?' Hearing Odd's body slam against the wall, I winced and called out to him.

"You ok Odd?"

"Of course" he replied getting back onto his feet just to have the collar of his shirt grabbed by the spectre. Jeremy bravely jumped onto his back but was easily shaken off. I turned my attention back to the screen.

"You guys need to work out something fast; it's no picnic around here" I babbled into the headphones.

"What do you think we're doing? Having a nap? And where is Aelita? And the tower?" Yumi hollered back.

"She and the tower are the complete opposite direction of you guys, and to make things worse, Aelita's in the hands of William, so move it!"

"Ok ok but how"-

"I'll explain later" I interjected. 'There's no way they're going to make it' I thought biting my nails in the midst of the panic.

ZOES POV

'Please let us make it' I prayed silently. To say my muscles were killing would be major understatement. I had basically spent the whole day running and I was totally exhausted, adrenaline was the only thing keeping me going. Looking at the digital sea, a thought hit me. 'What if I swam there? I would be so much faster and getting to Aelita in time would be a possibility. Plus I could go do with a swim'. Realising the genius idea I just had, I veered off to the left and jumped off the edge without saying a word. While I plummeted below, I heard Yumi yelling my name but I ignored her, grabbed the gem the hung off my bracelet that was now softly glowing and clamped my eyes shut.

I didn't open them until I entered the digital sea. It took me a couple of seconds to adjust to my surroundings. It took a few more to get used to my tail, but I soon found myself travelling through the digital at high speeds that I never could have achieved on land, without or without all of my energy. I tried to keep my eyes above me so I would be able to see Aelita if she were hovering over the edge and it only took a couple of seconds before I spotted her blurry pink figure up in the sky. I stopped, swam downwards and then shot myself up as fast as I could. As soon as I broke free of the water I yelled "overboard, now!" Lucky for me, I had given myself enough push to just reach the edge but grabbing Aelita's unconscious body almost made me let go.

For a couple of short seconds, I just hung off the edge still in my mermaid form, clasping the hand of my still unconscious sister who hung limply below me and William stared down at me, blinking in surprise. 'Well this is awkward' I thought, it literally felt like time had stopped. That's all I got though, a few short seconds, then William shook off his initial shock and stepped _very, _I repeat, _very _hard on my already slipping hand and yelping in pain, I had to let go.

"Ulrich!" I screamed, my voice rang throughout the sector and I swear if someone was in sector five they would be able to hear me. Even William winced slightly. I felt so helpless as we fell, sure, I would fine if I fell into the digital sea, but Aelita certainly wasn't going to be and there was no way I was going to let her fall, well, I wasn't if there were anything I could do to stop it at least, but right now it was up to Ulrich and I was sure he didn't have a bloody clue on how to work the supercomputer.

"You are so lucky I'm back" Jeremy's voice rang as Aelita and I crashed onto the overboard. "Ow" I muttered and grabbing the glowing blue gem, I turned back into a human. Glancing over to Aelita, I saw the impact seemed to wake her and she groggily opened her eyes and stood up. "Morning" I smiled cheerfully while jumping up as well and steering us away from William, who just attempted to throw his sword at the overboard to make it disappeared but missed it by an inch.

"Fail!" I yelled up to him. Anger plastered on his face, he glared darkly at me.

'He really needs a new expression' I giggled to myself. Aelita gave a small laugh and threw an energy field at him, which got him right on his stomach making him disappear into red and black smoke

"Win!" I exclaimed and high fived Aelita. We were only about 3 meters away from the tower when A sharp pain in my back propelled me off the overboard and crashing onto the hard ground below.

"That was...unexpected" I wheezed and struggled onto my knees. I looked over my shoulder to see a tarantula give some sort of a battle cry and continued to charge forward, firing lasers at Aelita like it was going out of fashion.

"Not cool man" I yelled shaking my fist. It stopped and looked at me. 'Uh oh, now I've got its attention. Well that was stupid Zoe, oh my God this is gonna hurt'. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited to be divirtualised. I heard an explosion of some kind and cautiously, opened one eye. Aelita casually sauntered into the tower and Yumi stood not too far away with a confident smile as she caught her returning fan. "Yeah I'm amazing I know" she grinned. My face relaxed and I collapsed on the ground whilst letting out a long sigh of relief.

"Thank you!" I said, sticking a thumbs up in the air to emphasise my gratefulness and waited to be brought back to earth.

"Well, that was a painful and stressing experience" I remarked sitting Buddha style in the bottom of the scanner.

"Aren't they all?" Yumi said stretching her back as she clambered out and headed towards the elevator. Scrambling up on my feet I skipped over to where she was, followed by Aelita.

"Oh God, were back in the oven" I cried dramatically. The girls laughed and we all were grateful when the door opened up at the computer lab.

"Well, this is a sorry sight to behold" I commented. Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich were all sitting on the floor next to each other, leaning against the wall and taking deep breaths. There were cords and wires strewn all over the floor, there were dents in the wall...the place seriously looked like a teenage party had been held in it.

"Should we do a return?" Yumi asked.

"No, no need, I'll fix this place up later" Jeremy replied, staring at the floor. The next hour went fast. We filled each other in on what happened on Lyoko, like how the hell Aelita went from being behind us to in front of us without us seeing her, things like that. Luckily, as the day progressed, the suns heat died down. Nevertheless though, it was still hot and while staring at the water below the bridge as we walked back, I had another genius idea, the second one for that day.

"Hey! Do you guys want to come back to my place for a swim?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Odd yelled, pumping his fist in the air. The others grinned and nodded gratefully. Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita all split up and went either to the academy or home to grab their togs and anything else they thought they might need. I raced home, went up into my bedroom and completely ignored Channel and Jasmines gazes. After changing in a stripy baby blue and white bikini, I went back down the stairs again (and almost tripped on a hairbrush) and skipped to where mum and dad where sitting in the lounge room.

"Hey, you guys don't mind if my friends come over for a swim right?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure hun, you can introduce them to your cousins" Clarissa replied, not shifting her eyes from the TV. 'Yeah, I'm sure my friends will be thrilled' I thought glumly.

"Thank you!" I wrapped my arms around her neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek. A knocking sound could suddenly be heard.

"Come in!" I yelled walking over to the front door where my five friends now stood. The boys were all wearing board shorts, Yumi had a simple black one piece on and Aelita had a plain pink bikini that had a strap that went around her neck, and bows on the side the bottom half. I had to get them outta here, and fast. Unfortunately for me though, just as I was about to direct them out of the house and into the pool area, Channel and Jasmine marched in.

"Who are these people?" Channel questioned rudely, tossing her hair behind her like the girls in the Pantene ads.

"Not that it's any of your business" I rolled my eyes "but there are my friends. This is Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita" and gestured to each of them.

"You? Friends?" Jasmine snickered.

"Yeah, you jealous that I have some?" I shot back hotly. The others broke into fits of laughter as my cousins stood there looking flustered.

"Jealous of you? Yeah right" Jasmine rolled her eyes "come on Channel, let's not waste our time with these losers". Gently tugging on her sister's sleeve they disappeared upstairs.

"You have to live with that?" Odd asked, gobsmacked.

"Yep" I replied with a sad smile "But only for two more weeks then they're outta here!" Turing my back to them, I started to run towards the pool.

"Come on guys, last one there is a rotten egg!" I laughed as they chased me outside, chucked our towels to the side and we all jumped into the pool and the exact same time, it's times like these I wish I had a camera. We spent the rest of the afternoon mucking around, trying to drown Odd, throwing plastic pool things at each other, you know, stuff like that. It was now 5:00. We were all lying on our backs in the water, not saying anything, just relaxing.

"Well, we'd better head off now or Jim will kill us" Jeremy yawned. The others nodded and so slowly, we all got out and dried ourselves off. Everyone made an effort to make it the slowest process in the world, occasionally dabbing one of the water droplets that clung to our slightly shivering bodies. When they did eventually leave, I collapsed on my bed and sighed in happiness. We hadn't been bugged once by Channel and Jasmine and I was more than happy to forget they were in my house.

"OMG yes!" I heard Jasmine squeal from the room next to mine. My head jerked up. "He was so hot I almost died. How did Zoe manage to score a friend as good looking as him" she continued. 'Huh?' I crawled over to the wall and pressed my ear against it.

"What was his name again? Ulrich wasn't it?" Channel inquired. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. Channel and Jasmine have a crush on Ulrich! That was just...hilarious. "Do you think he was the one she snuck out for the other night to go and see" smile quickly dropped. They had heard me sneak out the other night! 'Uh oh'.

"I don't know" Jasmine replied "but I say next time she does, or next time she says her friends are having an emergency, we follow her! Discreetly of course". 'MAJOR UH OH!'

**So what did you think? And yes I understand this chappie didn't have a great plot to it, sorry bout that. Guys Im stuck and i need you help. Should i make odd and Aelita and zoe and Jeremy the official couples, or keep it Jeremy and Aelita and Zoe and Odd. HELP! Sorry this chappies a bit short, until next time**

**Aelitagirlrox101**


End file.
